Angel Trumpet
by Shanon Namikaze Uzumaki
Summary: Tras la extinción de la raza de deidades llamadas Angel Trumpet, la Ultima sobreviviente raza pura Hinata Hyuga, o también llamada experimento FB-1875, Tras 20 años siendo un conejillo de indias de Kabuto, escapa con tal de buscar sobrevivientes de su Raza y vengar a su familia. En su búsqueda se encuentra con Naruto Uzumaki... quien se convertirá en la persona que rescate Hinata.
1. Prologo

PROLOGO

_El hombre, no sabe cuáles son sus límites. Cree que es el rey del mundo, pero tan solo es una criatura insignificante que, ante la más mínima superioridad; lo convierte todo en caos..._

_A mediados del siglo XXI, un horrible virus azotó a la Tierra. El _**_RD_**_, o también llamado La Muerte Roja (Red Death), este virus, fue el causante de la muerte de la tercera parte de la población de toda la Tierra para ese entonces. Los científicos y médicos, aun con toda la tecnología desarrollada hasta ese tiempo, no podía controlar esa terrible plaga._

_El RD, causaba desastres rápidamente; las personas que poseían este virus sabían que nada podían hacer. Comenzaba primero los dolores agudos, luego el vértigo, para luego empezar a sangrar los poros y finalmente llegaba la muerte, en tan solo 30 minutos. Ese era el sello de RD: La sangre y el horror._

_Los médicos y científicos sabían que ya no había más tiempo, debían hacer algo rápido o "la Muerte Roja" vendría a por ellos._

_El día más desastroso, en que RD había matado a 335.000 personas en menos de dos horas, a toda la humanidad les llegó la salvación, y su nombre era: Ángel Trumpet. Muchos no querían creerlo. Es decir ¿realmente existían los Angel trompet?_

_Los Ángel Trumpet son una leyenda, se dice que los dioses más fuertes los engendraron para la protección de los humanos. Pero, los humanos les tenían temor, cosa que causo que ellos buscaran el aislamiento. Y sí, aun habían y se encontraban en una pequeña aldea de Kazajistán, mas específicamente en Almatý._

_Un grupo de científicos fueron a Almatý, y se encontraron con una población de unas 145.000 deidades Ángel Trumpet, pidiendo su ayuda. Con lo cual las deidades contentas aceptaron acabar con RD._

_Los Ángel Trumpet, acabaron con el virus RD sellandolo en una cubo cristalizado. Pero, a pesar de la ayuda brindada de las deidades, los humanos no dejaban de temerles y ellos, al entender tal comportamiento, decidieron entregarles el cubo que contenía a RD, como pacto de confianza entre humanos y deidades, quedando el RD bajo la responsabilidad de los humanos. Con esto, los humanos y los Ángel Trumpet vivirían en armonía y los humanos sufrirían desgracias lo menos posible._

_Pero, como dije antes, el hombre es codicioso y egoísta, y ante alguna muestra de superioridad de algún individuo que no sea el, recurren a la violencia._

_La humanidad creyó que ellos también podían tener esos poderes y esa grandeza que emanaban las deidades. Creyendo que sus poderes estaban escondidos en alguna parte de sus genes. Con tal pensamiento persiguieron, experimentaron, estudiaron con métodos tan crueles a las deidades hasta llega a la tortura; creyendo que si aquellos tenían, ellos también podían tenerlo. Y con ese pensamiento extinguieron a los Ángel Trumpet... O al menos eso creyeron._

_Esta es mi historia... Soy Hinata última sobreviviente de los Angel Trumpet..._

_CONTINUARÁ..._


	2. Chapter 1

Hola Hola c:

Lamento la tardanza, se supone que escribiría el primer capítulo oficial de esta historia, pero estaba en unos trámites de una operación que me iban a realizar y dije, bueno, será después de la operación que tengo todo el tiempo libre. Es la primera historia que escribo, por eso perdonen los errores tanto ortografía como como de narración, tenía hace ya varios meses que quería escribir esta historia, pero por miedo no lo hice (risita).

Bien, basta de charla, disfrútenlo y háblenle a algún naruhinero de esta historia, me serviría de mucho ;)

ATENCION: 1) Naruto y demás personajes no son de mi invención (al menos los principales, otros si lo serán) son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

2) el virus RD tampoco es de mi invención, solo lo tomé prestado, viene del texto original de E. A. Poe_**la máscara de la muerte roja**_

3) Esta historia no gira en torno a la historia original de Naruto.

Capítulo 1.

_Kazajistán, Almatý 17 de julio del 2093._

_Vamos a ver que tienes guardado_, pensó el señor Kyouta mientras ajustaba la lente de su microscopio y examinaba la muestra de sangre que había tomado -por la fuerza- del experimento FB-1875.

El señor Kyouta cada vez se asombraba de la composición celular y molecular del Angel Trumpet, pero por alguna razón, no lograba encontrar el secreto de tales características de estos seres. Era obvio, debía investigar más, debía descubrir que genes tenía los Angel trumpet diferentes de los humanos para ser así, tan fantásticos, poderosos… Increíbles.

\- ¿Cuándo terminaras, papá? – se escuchó una voz infantil detrás de él.

\- Perdona, hija, ya voy contigo – dijo mientras dejaba a un lado su investigación y salió con su hija del laboratorio de Infinity rumbo a la salida, pero antes de salir de aquel edificio, debía asegurarse de que las celdas estaban bien aseguradas.

\- Amy, quiero que te sientes a esperar a papá aquí, papá debe terminar su trabajo – Dijo mientras sentaba a su hija en el asiento de su despacho. La niña obedientemente se sentó y le regaló una sonrisa infantil a su padre. Kyouta revolvió sus negros cabellos y salió; se dirigió al ascensor y oprimió el numero 21 e inmediatamente las puertas del elevador se cerraron y empezo a descender.

A los pocos segundos las puertas del elevador se volvieron a abrir dejando ver un gran pasillo, y al fondo, una gran puerta metálica. Kyouta saludo al vigilante de la enorme puerta y entro por ésta.

* * *

Hinata escucho el estruendo de la puerta de entrada y abrió sus parpados lentamente. Esa noche, le dolían los huesos más de lo normal, a pesar de la poca luz de la celda podía ver la sangre en sus tobillos a causa de la presión que hacían los grilletes. Además de que podía distinguir los moretones que tenía alrededor de las piernas y brazos.

Trató de mover un poco las muñecas para así aliviar un poco el entumecimiento de sus músculos, pero no tuvo éxito, apenas podía moverse de esa cama.

Hinata dirigió su vista hacia la puerta de su celda y vislumbró una luz. _Supongo que vendrán por mí, otra vez _pensó. Y sí, no se equivocaba, inmediatamente la luz de aquella linterna se fue acercando y la puerta de su celda se abrió.

Kyouta encendió las luces. Vio como Hinata parpadeaba para acostumbrarse a aquella luz.

Hacía más de 14 años que la habían encontrado. Kyouta fue quien se encargó de todos los experimentos que Kabuto le ordenaba realizarle, fue consiente de todo su desarrollo desde que la encontraron a la edad de 5 años. Ahora, con 19 años no se acostumbraba a su belleza, FB-1875 era extremadamente hermosa, a pesar de estar un poco debajo del peso normal para una mujer de su edad, tenía buenas proporciones. El sonido de los grilletes de Hinata lo hicieron volver al mundo real. Kyouta se dirigió a la silla que había en el rincón de la celda de Hinata y tomó asiento. Se limitó a observarla.

\- ¿No crees que, si dejaras de moverte, tuvieras la piel en un mejor estado? - Le dijo, pero Hinata solo le dirigió una fría mirada. Kyouta observo su piel llena de moretones y marcas, su camisola enorme mugrienta, sus muñecas y tobillos ensangrentados.

\- Mañana partiremos temprano a Japón, Kabuto, quiere realizarte unos experimentos personalmente. 1875 ¿recuerdas quién es Kabuto? - preguntó, pero al no obtener respuesta por parte de la chica, prosiguió – Aún no sé a qué clase de estudios serás sometida, pero te aconsejo no luchar; creo que deberías resignarte a que serás nuestro conejillo de indias hasta que obtengamos los resultados que queremos… – Kyouta se levantó y dirigió a la salida y antes de cerrar la puerta, le dijo – Deberías comer, tu peso no es el ideal…. Me voy, trata de descansar 1875. Buenas noches – fue lo último que le dijo, apagó las luces, y al momento de cerrar la puerta escucho un pequeño pero audible susurro de Hinata.

\- No le veo nada de buenas – fue lo que escuchó, ante esto no dijo nada. Cerró perfectamente la puerta de la celda y salió.

* * *

Kyouta salio rumbo a su despacho en busca de su hija. La niña, al ver a su padre corrió hacia él y lo abrazó.

\- ¿Ya terminaste todo, papá? – pregunto Amy.

\- Si hija, te prometo que cuando vuelva de mi viaje a Japon, te traeré un peluche, ¿algún animal en específico, cielo? – pregunto kyouta mientras se dirigían a la salida.

\- Si. Quisiera un peluche de… - Amy se vio interrumpida por el sonido del celular de su padre.

\- Discúlpame cielo. Hola Kabuto, justo ahora acabo de salir.

\- _Me alegro Kyouta, ¿Cómo vas con las muestras de sangre?_

\- Lo siento, hasta ahora le he agregado un virus muy poderoso a la muestra, es sorprendente, la rapidez en que el nivel de leucocitos asciende para atacar al virus es increíble, además, en unos 30 minutos han logrado acabar por completo cualquier rastro del virus. Pero, aun no sé realmente que produce tal resistencia.

_\- Bien, te felicito por eso. Quiero contarte algo, ya que eres mi mano derecha en esto de 1875 se me ha ocurrido una idea. Hemos estado con la Angel trumpet alrededor de 14 años, y en todo este tiempo no hemos obtenido ninguna respuesta a nivel genético o molecular que se pueda extraer e implantar en animales, ni mucho menos en humanos. Mañana cuando vengas a Japon, probare la resistencia de la chica en diferentes casos, extraeré muestras y si no obtengo resultados solo me quedará una última opción. Aprovechando su condición de mujer, probaremos su fertilidad y con ella crearemos una nueva generación. _– Kyouta soltó un jadeo y dijo:

\- ESPERA. KABUTO, ¿¡QUE ESTAS PENSANDO!? ESTAS LOCO, NO SABEMOS CUALES SON LOS VERDADEROS PODERES DE ESTA ANGEL TRUMPET, PUEDE SER PELIGROSO, PODRIAMOS DESATAR SU IRA. AUN NO LA CONOCEMOS. – Kyota estaba más que sorprendido. Realmente ¿convertiría a 1875 en una máquina para la formación de una nueva generación de semidioses? ¿Realmente infinity podría ser capaz de llegar a estos extremos?

-_Kyouta, no será así. Lo tengo todo planeado. La base serán los experimentos, quedará tan exhausta que no tendrá fuerzas para luchar._

\- ¿Acaso… pretendes… poseerla en contra de su voluntad? – a Kyouta se le cortaba la voz de solo pensarlo. Era suficiente con todo lo que había vivido 1875, ya encontrarían otro método.

-_ claro – _Kyouta podía jurar escuchar su sonrisa a través del teléfono_ – así, será más divertido. Tu solo encárgate de traerla y prepárala, yo haré el resto.._

CONTINUARÁ…

Si... Por favor no me tomateen. No sé si quedo bien ya ustedes juzgarán luego, y nuevamente disculpen mi demora. La historia será súper interesante tanto en la trama y en el romance, ya en el segundo capítulo será el primer encuentro naruhina Wiiiii (no sé como pero lo habrá muajaja) Se que la trama puede ser algo confusa, pero ya se aclararan sus dudas mas adelante.

Les prometo dar mucho naruhina No se arrepentirá

**Annie Yue** Gracias por tu review me inspiraste a seguir. Muchas gracias.

Gracias a los que ojean y no dejan ningún review jjjjj ¿no creen que me merezco uno? JURO que la historia subirá de nivel cada vez más. Si tienes alguna idea para la historias, déjamela en un review, puedo considerar sus ideas :3

Hasta la próxima, no olviden que la historia avanza dependiendo sus comentarios.

Sayonaraa :3


	3. Chapter 2

ATENCION: 1) Naruto y demás personajes no son de mi invención (al menos los principales, otros si lo serán) son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

2) el virus RD tampoco es de mi invención, solo lo tomé prestado, viene del texto original de E. A. Poe **_la máscara de la muerte roja_**

3) Esta historia no gira en torno a la historia original de Naruto

**No al plagio, si ven esta historia fuera de , Avísenme.**

CAPITULO 2

«_ Se encontraba en un extraño escenario, específicamente, en un bosque. No sabía cómo había llegado a tal lugar, lo último que recordaba era estar en su celda esperando pacientemente; aunque con algo de ansiedad, el día de mañana._

_Camino unos cuantos pasos, y se extrañó de sentir frío en los pies, miró hacia abajo y encontró la razón: Estaba descalza y nevaba. _

_\- Acércate, pequeña - dijo una voz desconocida para ella, podía jurar que la escuchó en su mente. Aquella voz le pareció familiar, no era muy aguda, más bien era tranquila, cálida, incluso se escuchó gentil, pero aun así, no fue una razón para que no se alertara y se mantuviera en guardia._

_Camino un poco adentrándose más al bosque, era gigantesco. Los arboles debían de medir alrededor de 12 metros, todos se veían opacos a causa de la nieve, se veían muertos. Siguió caminando por el inmenso bosque, por alguna razón sabía a donde dirigirse, o eso creía al menos, solo se limitó a dejar guiarse por su instinto._

_No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo caminando hasta que llego a un lago, el cual, como era de suponerse, estaba totalmente congelado. Sus pies la habían guiado a ese lugar, que por alguna razón, parecía llamarla. Camino un poco para acercarse al fino hielo, dio dos pasos y se detuvo de golpe: alguien la observaba. Giró el cuello hacia la derecha, centrando su atención en las ramas de los árboles, movía sus ojos buscando y lo encontró: una lechuza blanca como la nieve estaba posada en una de las ramas de los árboles, parecía resplandecer entre toda esa nieve, se veía majestuosa… irreal._

_La gran lechuza observaba a la chica con sus enormes ojos amarrillos, la observaba de tal forma que parecía que examinaba completamente su ser, su mirada era tan profunda que la hizo sentir temor, más no se inmuto. Solo se dedicó a sostenerle la profunda mirada a la radiante lechuza._

_-¿Te gusta?- preguntó la voz. Despegó su vista de la gran ave, y dirigió su mirada al centro del lago. Ahí de pie, se encontraba una silueta de espaldas, parecía que era de una mujer, aunque no podía estar del todo segura. La "mujer" estaba vestida con una túnica holgada y en su cabeza llevaba un velo, ambos totalmente negros. Recorrió con la vista la silueta de la mujer y vio que de las rodillas hacia abajo, la túnica de la mujer se hacía más delgados, casi transparentes, y entendió que esa figura no era humana, pues no tocaba el suelo ni tenía pies… Era como un fantasma, aun así, no sintió miedo._

_-¿Dónde estoy?- susurró y la figura giró hacia ella, quedando frente a frente. Efectivamente era una mujer, pero no pudo decir mucho de su rostro, ya que el velo hacia un gran trabajo en ocultarlo. Sin embargo, algo en su rostro llamaba la atención: sus ojos._

_Eran de un color azul arándano, un azul que poco podías ver en la vida real, pues este parecían tener vida propia, un color azul que era resplandeciente._

_\- Tranquila, no te alarmes, Angel Trumpet – le dedico una sonrisa que, a pesar de la oscuridad de su velo ella logró ver – Hace mucho que tiempo intenté comunicarme contigo, y hasta ahora he podido hacerlo._

_La chica observo a la silueta desconfiada, a pesar de que su instinto le decía que aquel ser no resultaba una amenaza no podía darse el lujo de bajar la guardia. La mujer elevó unos centímetros su mano derecha, alertándola y poniéndose en posición defensiva ante el movimiento. Una sonora risa se escuchó por parte de la mujer al ver su reacción, y no la culpaba, para ella aún era una desconocida. La gran lechuza dejo su lugar en la rama y se posó en su antebrazo, la mujer acarició al ave y volvió el rostro hacia la chica que había abandonado su pose de defensa._

_-¿Dónde estoy?- repitió la pregunta._

_\- Este escenario lo has creado tú, no yo – dijo la mujer con voz tranquila – dime tú, ¿Dónde estamos?_

_La chica entornó los ojos tratando de ver desde la distancia en que se encontraba, si el rostro de la mujer presentaba algún rastro de burla._

_\- ¿Te burlas de mí? – la chica empezaba a irritarse, no quería que esa desconocida intentara pasarse de lista._

_-Por supuesto que no – agregó con voz firme la mujer- estamos en tu sueño muchacha, tú eliges los lugares al cual deseas encontrarte, lo único que no puedes modificar es al ave y a mí, eso sí lo decido yo – miro al ave que observaba con sus grandes ojos a la chica que tenía enfrente y, que hace pocos minutos, observaba desde la rama del árbol._

_-¿Quién eres? y ¿Por qué estas dentro de mi sueño? - preguntó finalmente, aunque muchas más preguntas rondaban en su cabeza como: ¿desde cuándo podía ella soñar? ¿Habría ella bajado tanto la guardia para dormirse de tal manera para que pudiera soñar? Si ese era el caso, debía despertarse de inmediato._

_La mujer sonrió ante la pregunta, sabía que ella podría despertarse y seguir bloqueándola, por lo tanto, debía ser breve._

_\- Un gusto, mi nombre es Yumi – se presentó mirándola fijamente. Quiso acércame a la chica, hacerle ver que no temiera. Pero, al tratar de avanzar, un sonido estruendoso se lo impidió, alarmando a ambas chicas._

_No muy lejos de ese lugar, uno de los árboles se había caído de la nada que, al chocar contra el suelo, produjo un gran estruendo escuchándose por todo el lugar. Yumi supo que quedaba poco tiempo__, y debía hablar._

_\- ¿Que fue eso? – dijo la muchacha claramente alarmada._

_\- Quiero que tengas claro que no tengo el suficiente tiempo para explicártelo todo – dijo Yumi a la muchacha – Seré breve, pues este es un deseo que compartimos – la miró fijamente como meditando lo que le iba a decir - ¿Quieres salir de aquí?_

_La chica se quedó mirándola fijamente, debatiéndose si confiaba o no en ese extraño ser. Su instinto, le decía que podía confiar en Yumi, pero aun así, no sabía realmente que hacer… Era una decisión difícil._

_\- ¿Cómo sé que no me traicionarás? – interrogó la muchacha._

_\- Porque si tú mueres, yo también moriré – aseguro con tono firme Yumi. La muchacha la miro sin comprender, por lo que ella prosiguió – Ya te dije, que te lo explicaré luego… debemos protegernos, si tu mueres yo muero y si yo muero tu mueres… - volvió a ver a la Lechuza que aún seguía posada en su antebrazo, y acariciándola dijo – Se viene algo grande… Una guerra… Estos tipos son peligrosos, más de lo que podemos imaginar, son ambiciosos, y mañana harán algo que realmente no podemos permitir – volteo a verla. La chica la miraba fijamente con sus ojos aún examinándola, continuó- Para sobrevivir, debes dejar de bloquearme. Lo demás lo haremos juntas._

_\- ¿Cómo dejo de bloquearte? – preguntó la muchacha rápidamente, sorprendiendo un poco a Yumi, pero luego sonrió. La muchacha decidió confiar en su instinto, y a Yumi le alegró._

_\- Una vez estés despierta intenta relajarte, solo unos segundos – hizo una pausa, y, finalmente acorto la distancia entre la muchacha y ella quedando a unos pocos metros de distancia – Deja tu mente en blanco y luego pronuncia mi nombre, una vez que me invoques no podrás volver a bloquearme._

_Luego de esto, todos los arboles empezaron a caerse y la tierra empezó a temblar, la chica se alarmo y Yumi inmediatamente agarró sus hombros para tranquilizarla y le dijo:_

_\- Estás despertando, - le dijo a pesar de todo el estruendo- no lo olvides por favor, Hinata… »_

Hinata se abrió los ojos de golpe, e intentó levantarse aun aturdida por su sueño. Podía jurar que aun escuchaba el horrible estruendo de los arboles caerse violentamente en sus oídos. Sentía todos los músculos tensos e intento moverse un poco, grave error. Sus muñecas y tobillos protestaron ante su movimiento. Ya era de noche, y no sabía por cuanto tiempo había dormido. Aunque no tenía ni idea de que hora era, sabía muy bien que el edificio se encontraba vacío. Era el momento perfecto para invocar a Yumi. Intento relajarse y poner unos minutos la mente en blanco… Lo que sintió la extraño, sentía como si escarbara en medio de la oscuridad en su ser. Un destello azul vió en medio de la oscuridad de su mente

\- Yumi-san – dijo en un susurro apenas audible, y de inmediato el destello desapareció. Abrió sus ojos a ver si ya había funcionado. Nada.

Suspiró vencida, no le era fácil relajarse. Nunca lo había hecho y ahora mucho menos lo haría por todo lo que se imaginaba que le harían el día siguiente. Nada cambiaría, igual ya estaba acostumbrada a que la engañaran. Los científicos siempre la engañaban para pincharla y someterla a sus dolorosos métodos. Excepto uno.

Un sonido en el rincón de su celda la distrajo de sus pensamientos y la obligó a mirar hacia allí. Eran como especie de chillidos, y Hintata supuso que era una rata.

\- Uff, eso estuvo cerca – Dijo una voz que para Hinata, ya le era conocida.

\- Yumi-san ¿Dónde estás? – pregunto Hinata mirando alrededor de su cama.

\- Aquí – sintió una presión en su abdomen, al bajar la mirada se encontró con un loro de color negro y ojos hermosamente azul arándano. Hinata no sabía mucho de pájaros, pero eso sin duda era un loro.

-¿Por qué estas con esa forma? - ella no sabía exactamente qué era Yumi, pero sabía que era parte de ella. Además, por alguna razón que no entendía, parecía haberse acostumbrado ya a sus cambios de apariencia.

\- Porque me resulta más fácil esta forma. – Hablo el pequeño loro – Bien, al parecer, ya se acerca la hora Hinata. Te daré los detalles una vez estemos fuera de este edificio. Cuando salgamos, debes estar preparada para todo ¿De acuerdo?

\- Sí per… - iba a decir otra cosa, pero el sonido de unos pasos en el pasillo de afuera la alertaron, Hinata fingió naturalidad al sentir como introducían la llave para abrir la puerta de su celda.

..

.

.

.

_Japón, Tokio, 18 de Julio del 2093._

Naruto se revolvía el cabello, agobiado ya por tantos trámites y documentos que ya había hecho, pero, aún le faltaban al menos unos 15 documentos por llenar. Suspiró y organizo todos esos papeles, ya terminaría los papeles ese día en la mañana.

Miró la hora. Eran las 5:39 a.m. abrió el cajón derecho de su escritorio, guardo los documentos y se puso de pie, dispuesto a ir a su casa a dormir un poco. Mentira.

Sabía que no dormiría, pero al menos, debía intentarlo. Desde que eran las 11:00 p.m había experimentado una extraña ansiedad, como si estuviera esperando que pasara algo. Con esta ansiedad, le acompañaba un extraño presentimiento de que algo iba a pasar, ¿Qué pasaría y cuándo? Eran las preguntas que más le rondaban en la cabeza. Suspiro nuevamente y salió de su oficina, luego ya estaba completamente fuera de ese edificio. Saludo a Óscar, su chofer, quien le abrió la puerta trasera del Chevrolet Volt. Naruto le regaló una sonrisa y se metió dentro. Óscar rodeo el auto, se sentó en el asiento del piloto y se metió en tráfico.

\- Lamento hacerte venir a esta horas, Óscar - se disculpó el joven, con un leve rubor- no quería conducir.

-No hay problema Naruto-sama, al contrario, me gusta conducir para usted – dijo el anciano con una sonrisa. Naruto se la regresó y decidió mirar por la ventana el exterior, aún tenía esa sensación de preocupación, no sabía que era o que produjo tal sentimiento. Después de unos veinte minutos de viaje, llegaron a casa. Óscar le abrió la puerta para que saliera.

Se adentró a la mansión, alegrándose internamente de que toda la casa estuviera en silencio. Se quitó la americana, la corbata y los zapatos, seguido de las demás prendas que cubrían su cuerpo. Tomo una ducha rápida y se metió en su cama. Debía detener esa sensación de preocupación. Por alguna razón, lo inquietaba demasiado. Algo en su interior le decía que algo extraordinario iba a pasar.

.

.

.

.

.

_Kazajistan, Almatý, 18 de julio del 2093._

Kyouta sonrió al ver a FB-1875. Encendió la luz de su celda, acercó la silla y se sentó. Hinata solo se dedicó a observarlo. Siempre era así, cuando la sometían a sus dichosos experimentos, y no era el señor Kyouta quien extraía las muestras, sino otros científicos, Kyouta siempre venía y la acompañaba en silencio. Hinata no sabía porque lo hacía, pero su presencia no la molestaba, rara vez intercambiaban palabras, pero cuando lo hacía, no era desagradable. Kyouta no la trataba como un ratón de laboratorio, la trataba con gentileza, pero aun así, Hinata siempre llevaba presente que, aunque fuera gentil, Kyouta no estaba de su lado. Viró el rostro hacia él y clavo su fría mirada en el como un interrogatorio mudo. Kyouta se fijó en sus muñecas y Hinata se alarmó.

\- Están más graves que antes – dijo aun con su mirada castaña clavada en sus muñecas.

Hinata las movió un poco, pues las tenía que mover aunque le doliera, pues tenía los músculos tensos y no lo podía evitar.

\- Ya falta poco para partir a Japón, pero antes quiero enseñarte algo – dijo Kyouta mirando muy serio a Hinata, examinándola- pero, para enseñártelo prométeme que no te escaparás ni llamarás la atención, si lo haces ambos estaremos en peligro. ¿Qué dices?- sonrió, sabía que 1875 era muy desconfiada y podía ser peligroso tanto para él como para ella si armaba un escándalo, por lo tanto, debía al menos darle un poco de seguridad.

Hinata dejo de mirarlo a él para luego mirar a sus pies, donde se encontraba Yumi viendo fijamente a Kyouta, el loro analizaba cada detalle del rostro del hombre, quién según a su parecer, no podía ver a Yumi.

_-Creo que no estaría mal echar un vistazo _– habló Yumi en su mente – _si nos traiciona, sería una buena oportunidad de ponerte un poco en forma ¿no crees? – _A Hinata le agradó la idea. Si Kyouta se atrevía a pasarse de listo, las pagaría. Giró su rostro hacia el hombre y le susurró un casi inaudible "que más da".

Kyouta sonrió, se levantó de su silla y la puso en su sitio. Metió la mano en el bolsillo derecho de su pantalón y saco unas llaves. Buscó unas en específico y dio un paso pero se detuvo al instante. Hinata estaba en guardia, analizando cada uno de sus movimientos.

\- Son para liberarte – dijo respondiendo seguramente a su interrogante. Lentamente acerco sus manos para liberarla de los grilletes de las muñecas. Ella no perdía ningún detalle de sus movimientos. Cuidadosamente insertó la llave en uno de los grilletes y giró, un pequeño 'clic' sonó y los grilletes cayeron al piso liberando sus muñecas. Con el mismo cuidado liberó los tobillos. Se alejó un poco para que ella pudiera incorporarse. Kyouta observó maravillado, mientras ella se sentaba en la cama, la cicatrización de sus muñecas y tobillos. En menos de dos minutos, sus tobillos y muñecas dejaron de estar en carne viva, haciendo ver, como si nunca hubiera tenido esa parte de carne maltratada. Volvió en si al ver a 1875 de pie esperando su siguiente movimiento.

\- Ven – Hinata trató de seguirlo, pero ya ni se acordaba de cómo caminar. Por Dios, ¡llevaba 15 años sin caminar ni un poco! Se sintió diminuta por el detalle, por lo que optó por volver a sentarse. Cuando los científicos venían por ella, siempre la sedaban en la cama y ella aparecía atada en otra, con una enorme luz que cegaba sus ojos y, a su alrededor, varios científicos moviéndose de un lado al otro, por lo que durante ese tiempo no había movido sus piernas. Kyouta se giró al ver que 1875 no lo seguía. Se dio un golpe mental, entendiendo el porqué de su reacción.

Se acercó a ella con cuidado de no asustarla, y le dijo:

\- Ven, eso no es problema – trató de animarla. Acercó su mano con cuidado hacia la de ella con la intención de tomarla y guiarla; pero rápidamente, Hinata retiró su mano y lo miró con gesto reprobatorio. No dejaría que nadie le pusiese un dedo encima, ni siquiera a él.

Kyouta entendiendo su mirada recurrió a otra opción: Los grilletes.

Se inclinó, los tomó y mostrándoselos a Hinata le dijo:

\- Te los pondré en la muñeca derecha y yo me la pondré en la izquierda, así, podré guiarte sin tocarte, ¿de acuerdo? – le sonrió de modo tranquilizador. Hinata alzo unos centímetros su muñeca derecha y Kyouta así lo hizo quedando ambos atados. Se puso a su lado y preguntó.

-¿sí sientes tus piernas?

\- Sí,

\- Bien lo primero que harás será alzar un poco tu rodilla así – dijo Kyouta alzando su rodilla a la altura de su cadera – así, sentirás tus músculos menos entumecidos y te será más fácil caminar.- Hinata repitió el movimiento. – Bien, ahora con la otra pierna – La chica obedeció. Hicieron el ejercicio tres veces.

Hinata sentía todos sus músculos, y trató de dar un paso, lo logró. Luego otro y otro llegando hasta la ahora abierta puerta de su celda. Kyouta sonrió.

\- Bien, ahora, te mostraré, sígueme

Kyota la guio por los pasillos de las demás celdas. Salieron de ella. Bajaron dos pisos y se adentraron en un pasillo totalmente blanco.

\- Este es mi lugar favorito – le dijo Kyouta, mientras miraba hacia el frente – Nadie viene aquí mucho, solo a buscarme, por lo tanto, lo hace el mejor lugar para meditar – se detuvo y abrió una puerta, libero a Hinata y la hizo pasar hacia aquella habitación. Hinata se sorprendió, en aquel lugar había alrededor de cinco estantes con cuatro divisiones, y en cada una de sus divisiones había una fila de libros. Todos perfectamente ordenados, desde unos cuantos infantiles hasta en idiomas que ella no pudo entender. Ese lugar le gustaba, no solo por los libros, sino porque tenía una atmosfera de salón antiguo, la hacía recordar al lugar que frecuentaba su padre y eso le encantaba. Avanzo hacia los estantes y acarició cada uno de los lomos de los libros. Se le había olvidado caminar, pero de leer. Avanzó buscando en cada estante, escogió un libro y se acercó a la mesa dispuesta a leerlo. Kyouta estaba sentado en uno de los sillones de cuero que yacía en el salón.

\- A mi hija le encantan los libros – dijo orgulloso- yo lo construí para ella.

Hinata no se arrepintió de haber venido. Debía agradecerle, giró su rostro para decir algo, pero un ruido extraño la hizo levantándose de inmediato. Un hombre apuntaba un arma en la cabeza de Kyouta. Iban a hacerle daño.

\- _¡Hinata, no lo hagas_! – dijo Yumi sabiendo de antemano sus intenciones, pero ella no la escucho. Hinata agarro aquel libro y se lo lanzó a aquel sujeto antes de que disparara, dándole de lleno a la cara. Lo lanzó con tanta fuerza a su cabeza que dejó al tipo inconsciente en el suelo. Corrió hacia Kyouta, agarró el arma del oficial que yacía inconsciente en el suelo y se colocó frente a él, como queriendo protegerlo.

\- Vienen más susurró – Inmediatamente, todo un escuadrón de oficiales con el logo de Infinity en sus uniformes aparecieron en el lugar. Hinata estaba dispuesta a luchar, y salir de ahí, pero su determinación duró poco. Sintió un piquete en la parte baja de su cabeza y luego sus piernas flaquearon, y se desplomó en el suelo. Lo último que vio antes de perder la conciencia fue la sangre del señor Kyouta esparcida por aquel salón.

.

.

.

.

_-Hinata, despierta… Hinata _– sintió unas picadas en su barbilla. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con el loro negro. Iba a preguntar dónde estaba, pero se detuvo: no estaba sola y en un lugar que desconocía. Estaba atada como de costumbre, pero esta vez no se encontraba en su cama ni en una camilla. Estaba en una especie de altar, todo estaba oscuro, pero ella sabía que no estaba en una cama ni camilla porque sentía una superficie dura y fría. Esto último la alarmó, tenía la espalda fría, pero no solamente la espalda sino, los brazos, las piernas… Su cuerpo se despertó por completo. Estaba desnuda y atada.

\- No te remuevas mucho, o los grilletes empezaran a cortar tu piel y volverás a tener las muñecas en carne viva, Hinata-chan – esa voz la conocía muy bien y no significaba nada bueno. Una luz bastante blanca la cegó, y todo el cuarto se ilumino, a su lado estaba un montón de instrumentos quirúrgicos y una intravenosa estaba en su brazo, frente a ella, la persona que no quería ver. Todo indicaba una cosa: Estaba en Japón, y el hombre frente a aquel "altar" era Kabuto.

\- No te ves feliz – le dijo con una sonrisa demasiada fingida, luego cambio su semblante y a ella no le gustó- ¿O prefieres estar con Kyouta?

Hinata función el ceño, lo que fuera que tenía Kabuto en mente, no iba a ser bueno.

\- Si piensas que está muerto, estás equivocada – declaró Kabuto caminando hacia una mesa con todos los instrumentos de laboratorio – Pero por supuesto que ha sido castigado por su flexibilidad.

Kabuto sonrió y Hinata observó cómo le daba la espalda y encendía una chimenea que estaba al fondo de la habitación, le agregó más leña y volvió a la mesa para empezar a esterilizar los bisturíes y agujas de diferentes tamaños. Pero había algo más en la mesa, que llamó la atención de Hinata. Era un fierro. Ella siempre observaba los instrumentos que utilizaban los médicos y científicos para extraer de ella toda clase de tejidos, líquidos y demás. Pero jamás había visto que un fierro acompañara los instrumentos quirúrgicos. Kabuto agarró el fierro que, en su base, portaba el logo de Infinity y lo puso en la chimenea, calentándolo.

Agarro una aguja y le extrajo sangre a Hinata. Ella seguía sumisa, ya estaba acostumbrada.

Cortó un poco de su piel, ella supuso que volverían a estudiarla. Intentó voltear su cabeza a observar más aquel laboratorio, pero un agudo dolor la obligó a ver hacia su cadera. Kabuto la había pinchado en la cadera con una de sus tantas jeringas. El dolor incrementó a tal grado que hizo deformar un poco el rostro de ella. Él extraía una biopsia de su médula ósea.

\- _Hinata... _– la voz débil de Yumi llamó su atención, se le escuchaba dolida – _Hay que salir de aquí. Ya._

Hinata posó nuevamente su atención en Kabuto que, luego de que acabara de pincharla se dirigió a la chimenea y extrajo el fierro quemador. Estaba al rojo vivo.

\- Kyouta rompió una muy importante regla de nuestra compañía – comentó con su vista puesta en el fierro. Se giró y se acercó a ella lentamente hasta quedar al lado derecho de la mesa de mármol rectangular de color azúl oscuro. Se sentó y continuó- Tu quebraste una regla al atacar a un suboficial, Hinata – acaricio uno de los mechones y se quitó los guantes de latex- Kyouta ahora está castigado, por lo tanto, tú tambien serás castigada.

Hinata abrió los ojos de golpe al sentir la mano de Kabuto en su vientre desnudo, la ira de Hinata despertó, al segundo que sentía como estampaba el fierro al rojo vivo en su vientre.

Un fuerte grito se escuchó en todo el edificio, seguido de un violento estruendo que llego a oídos de todos los empleados de Infinity. Mientras tanto, no muy lejos de ahí, yacía un joven rubio inconsciente en el suelo de su habitación.

Continuará.

* * *

Pun Pun Pun. Sí, lo sé soy demasiado mala por dejarlo hasta aquí. Además, creo que tardé todo un més en actualizar. Lo siento, en serio, mi única razón son los talleres que me mandaron, ya que gracias a mi operación ¿Qué creen? Suspendí T_T. Lastimosamente no agregué el primer encuentro de Naruto y Hinata, ya que si lo hacía se me haría extremadamente aún más largo del capítulo. ¿¡Qué tal me quedó!? ¿Me merezco algún review? Me esforcé mucho. Por favor díganme que tal está quedando. Solo me han dejado dos review y eso me motiva y desmotiva a la vez . Gracias a **namelkpp Y ****Annie Yue****.**

Sayonaraaaaaaa.


	4. Chapter 3: Liberacion (Parte 1)

ATENCION: 1) Naruto y demás personajes no son de mi invención (al menos los principales, otros si lo serán) son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

2) el virus RD tampoco es de mi invención, solo lo tomé prestado, viene del texto original de E. A. Poe _**la máscara de la muerte roja**_

3) Esta historia no gira en torno a la historia original de Naruto

**No al plagio, si ven esta historia fuera de Fanfiction, Avísenme.**

**Capitulo 3: Liberación (Parte 1)**

Brotó la sangre divina, o por mejor decir,  
el icor; que tal es lo que tienen los bienaventurados dioses,  
pues no comen pan ni beben vino negro,  
y por esto carecen de sangre y son llamados inmortales.

_Tokio, Japón, 19 de julio del 2093._

Ira. Eso era lo único que sentía cuando sintió la áspera y fría mano de Kabuto acariciar su vientre desnudo. El dolor en su espalda por culpa de la marca del fierro le ardía… Le dolía como nunca, pero eso le importaba poco. La ira la cegaba de cualquier dolor.

Cuando sintió el fierro al rojo vivo cubrir su piel, gritó y tiro de los grilletes que la mantenían encadenada con tanta fuerza que, arrancó un poco del metal donde hacía un momento se hallaba recostada junto con los grilletes y golpeó a Kabuto arrastrándolo unos metros de ella causando que muchos frascos químicos se vinieran abajo. Se quitó los grilletes como si estuvieran hechos de hule, junto con los 4 kilos que representaban el peso de cada uno de los trozos de metal que venían. No había caído en cuenta su ahora condición física. Quería destrozarle la estúpida cara de Kabuto, buscar a Kyouta y salir de ese maldito edificio.

-Tan ruda como tu madre ¿he? – sonrió arrogante Kabuto – pensé que iba a ser más fácil – se incorporó y, caminando acercó su fierro que se hallaba a su lado- tu cuerpo es un completo enigma Hinata-chan, nunca pensé en llegar a la violencia, pero si no me dejas opción.

Hinata lo miraba y, furiosa, se lanzó. Kabuto sabía de lo extraordinarios que eran los Ángel Trumpet; pero ver a Hinata luchar, no tenía precio.

Con una velocidad impresionante, ella ya había clavado su puño en el rostro arrogante de Kabuto. Jamás en su vida había sido violenta, aunque siempre quería matar a todos los que tenían relación con Infinity, jamás se atrevió a luchar de esa manera. Pero ahora que lo hacía, sabía que lo volvería a hacer.

Por su parte Kabuto estaba anonado, era la primera vez que lo presenciaba, al menos con Hinata, los poderes. Decidió tirar su fierro, cosa que Hinata le alarmó. Sonriéndole, le dijo:

-Definitivamente, eres la mejor espécimen de la tierra – dijo mientras sonreía. A Hinata le causo asco y volvió a golpearlo, pero el solo reía encantado y alucinado. Golpeo su nariz, logrando un disloque de su tabique en un solo golpe, golpeó su estómago y lo tiró al suelo. Golpeo fuertemente sus costillas. Una, dos, tres costillas rotas.

-¡Deberías morirte! - dijo Hinata cuando estaba por dar su golpe final cuando…

\- Hinata… vienen… son muchos – le habló Yumi. Hinata agudizó sus sentidos y olvido al inconsciente Kabuto. Agudizó sus sentidos buscando saber cuántos veían a por ella. Sintió a unos 50 metros a la izquierda a un grupo de 20. A unos 60 metros un grupo de 30. A unos 30 metros a uno de 10. Kabuto aprovecho su pequeña distracción y la agarró de los brazos y nuevamente marcó a Hinata con su fierro. La peliazul chillo y cayó al suelo; en ese instante el grupo de diez soldados entró a la habitación de tortura y logró esposarla a una de las patas del mesón de hierro donde antes estaba acostada.

Kabuto caminó hacia ella, claramente adolorido. Hinata hacía su mejor esfuerzo por zafarse e irse.

-Yo buscaré las llaves y te soltaré… necesitamos salir de aquí, Hinata – dijo Yumi, ella la miró por un segundo antes de sentir el fuerte golpe que le había dado Kabuto en su mejilla. Estaba furioso, le agarró la barbilla para que lo viera a los ojos y le dijo:

-Eres una perra difícil igual que tu madre – le dijo mirándola directamente a sus ojos perlados- pensaba ser gentil, pero por lo visto tendré que utilizar la fuerza – acercó sus manos a los tobillos de Hinata y obligó a sus piernas abrirse y ató bien los tobillos. Hinata vio que Yumi ya poseía las llaves de sus esposas y se acercaba, era un privilegio que solamente ella pudiera verla, necesitaba salir de allí. Un calor desagradable la sacó de sus pensamientos y la desagradable voz de Kabuto habló:

-Te daré tan duro que disfrutaré ver tus lágrimas y súplicas – le hablo con acidez, mientras su mano estaba reposada en la cara interna de su muslo, poco a poco empezó a ascender hasta que llegó a su centro- Según investigaciones.. no, más bien rumores, los hijos de los Angel Trumpet y humanos nacían muertos, nadie supo por qué… sin embargo, si llega a nacer, vivo o muerto te haré beber su sangre y e humillaré por el resto de tu vida –sonrió, acarició con la otra mano la mejilla de Hinata – Podría extraerte un óvulo.. pero disfrutaré como te lamentas y gritas por que pare, lo mejor es que tú no tienes ni idea de que te estoy hablando.

Rió a carcajada limpia, y al instante, deslizo un dedo por la intimidad de Hinata. Hinata abrió grandemente los ojos y jalo una de las esposas, Yumi ya la había liberado. Dio un fuerte jalón y consiguió liberar su tobillo lanzando un puntapié a Kabuto. Cinco soldados le agarraron los brazos, el torso y las piernas. Su furia iba en aumentos

-¡No me toquen! – Grito Hinata, un soldado sacó su arma blanca colocándosela en su cuello, logrando un gran corte en el cuello de Hinata. La sangre de la chica brotó a chorros, salpicando la mano del soldado con el arma blanca. El sujeto al ver la sangre, dio un paso atrás abriendo los ojos enormemente. Empezó a gritar, mientras su brazo era consumido como si se hubiera sumergido en ácido. Su piel caía de su cuerpo como si ceniza se tratara. Primero el brazo donde salpicó la sangre de Hinata, luego fue consumiendo, de su antebrazo al hombro, del hombro al cuello. De ese punto se esparció por su cuerpo dándole una cruel y espantosa muerte. Los otros soldados la veían aterrorizada, ninguno hizo ademán de querer hacercarsele y salieron disparados de la habitación queriendo proteger sus vidas.

Su herida ya había sanado perfectamente, se giró a ver a Kabuto inconsciente y, tomando el arma blanca que tenía un poco de su sangre se acercó a Kabuto dispuesta a matarlo cuando…

-Hinata, ¡salgamos, AHORA! – le dijo Yumi ya en el pasillo, en forma de loro y mirando a su alrededor.

En contra de su voluntad salió de allí dejando vivo a Kabuto. Había un gran pasillo, corrió hacia la izquierda. Los pasillos eran de blanco inmaculado, con luces blancas y piso blanco perfectamente pulido. Abrió la puerta al final del pasillo encontrándose con un pasillo largo frente a ella, uno a su izquierda y otro a su derecha. Chasqueó la lengua con molestia, ¡era un jodido laberinto!

-Hacia donde, Yumi? – preguntó Hinata

-Hacia el frente – dijo el loro. Hinata corrió y se encontró con una gran sala en el cual había un gran vidrio simulando una cabina. Dentro de la cabina, se encontraban unos orificios que estaban conectados directamente por medio de tubos a una gran bañera que, en su interior, contenía una extraña sustancia. Ella recordaba ese lugar, solían llevarla y meterla a esa cabina desnuda, con un montón de luces cegándole la vista. Solo que ahora se encontraba en la habitación de mando de la cabina. Había muchos computadores y botones, los cuales controlaban la cantidad de salida de esa sustancia, y en qué estado. Normalmente a ella se lo rociaban en forma de gas. Siguió pasando su vista por los diferentes botones y controladores, hasta que llegó en uno de estaba parpadeando en color rojo, curiosa, lo presionó y se empezó a abrir la tela que protegía la cabina, dejando ver una silueta en su interior.

* * *

Kyouta estaba enojado, furioso… bueno… más bien estaba desesperado y preocupado. Cuando llegaron un montón de soldados y 1875 se iba a preparar para luchar, un dardo tranquilizador llegó directamente hacia su cuello, inmovilizándola en el acto. A él lo golpearon muy fuertemente en la cabeza, un poco de sangre se dispersó en el suelo. Luego, se despertó dentro de la cámara de observación, con Kabuto observándole y dando algunas órdenes a soldados y médicos.

\- ¿Qué haré contigo, Kyouta? Creí que éramos socios – dijo Kabuto con una desilusión fingida.

\- ¿Lo rociamos con H2SO4? – sugirió un médico al lado de Kabuto. Kyouta se puso tenso, lo que hizo sonreír de lado a Kabuto.

\- Quiero castigarte por tu insolencia y falta de competitividad, Kyouta. Pero, justo ahora, haré los experimentos planeados para 1875. Luego de que termine con ella, me encargaré de ti personalmente. Considérate afortunado – Dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta y salía, junto con las otras personas que se encontraban en el ala de Observación de Especímenes.

Había pasado bastante tiempo hasta que escuchó que eran abiertas las cortinas que protegían la cámara de observación, pensó que ya había terminado Kabuto con ella, hasta que, miró hacia el área de mando y sus ojos se encontraron con los perlados de 1875.

Hinata vio a Kyouta y se alegró de haberlo encontrado rápido, sin embargo, no demostró tal alegría. Cuando iba a agradecerle a Kyouta por estar con ella todo ese tiempo, Yumi la interrumpió.

-Están cerca – le dijo el loro. Hinata volvió a mirar a Kyouta y le dijo: -¿Sabes cómo abro esa cosa?

-Pulsa el botón azul que está arriba del que pulsaste hace poco- Hinata lo liberó, Kyouta se acercó a ella y, al verla totalmente desnuda y con sangre se sorprendió.

-¿Pero qué ha pasado allí? – dijo mientras sacaba su bata de laboratorio y cubría el cuerpo de Hinata- ¿Cómo estas fuera? ¿Dónde está Kabuto? ¿Te ha… – Antes de Kyouta terminara la oración, una ruidosa alarma de seguridad había sido activada. Todos los computadores fueron bloqueados por un mensaje de alerta y una luz parpadeante roja

_A todas las unidades de Seguridad de Infinity se les informa que el espécimen con número ID FB-1875 se encuentra desaparecido. El espécimen tiene un grado de hostilidad, hasta ahora verificada de un 80%. Se recomienda el uso de equipos especiales para la captura e inmovilización. A todas de unidades…_

-Te lo explicare luego - dijo Hinata – Conoces el edificio ¿no? Sácanos de aquí, yo te ayudaré – dijo Hinata atando uno de los lazos que tenía su bata a la muñeca de Kyouta y a la suya.

\- Andando – dijo. Salieron corriendo, Hinata no estaba acostumbraba muy bien a sus pies. Podía caminar perfectamente, pero correr… se esforzaba, tenía que hacerlo o los atraparían. Kyouta guiaba a Hinata a la salida menos transitada por los soldados, un grupo venía detrás de ellos y Hinata le dijo: – una vez – decía entre jadeos por el esfuerzo – me llevaron a la cabina donde estabas y me colocaron unos artefactos plateados con forma circular en las muñecas. Eso formo un humo toxico ¿Sabes dónde puedo hallarlas?

\- ¿Hablas de las bombas de humo?, tal vez podrían haber en el laboratorio del próximo pasillo – le contesto

\- Perfecto, necesito todas las que puedas – Kyouta acelero un poco, se adentraron el otro pasillo, todos los pasillos eran iguales para Hinata, pero Kyouta los conocía muy bien. Entraron en una de las tantas puertas laterales y, como loco, se puso a buscas dentro de las vitrinas.

\- Las bombas de humo son solo caprichos de Kabuto. No se ponen normalmente con experimentos tan comunes como estos; pero con la química no se juega – dijo mientras hallaba unas veinte capsulitas de color plata de un centímetro, luego, detrás de él alcanzo dos máscaras de gas tendiéndole uno a Hinata

-No la necesito – dijo Hinata tomando las bombas de humo. Corrieron por los pasillos, Hinata activaba una bomba de humo de vez en cuando en los pasillos contiguos a ella, despistando la vista de los soldados.

Siguieron caminando con sigilo a través del humo hasta que por fin lograron salir del edificio.

Lastimosamente detrás de ellos venían muchísimos soldados. Kyouta miro atrás y siguió corriendo.

_A todas las unidades repórtense en el jardín ala Este de la compañía. FB-1875 ha desaparecido – _decía la voz de un hombre por la radio de uno de los soldados

_FB-1875 Localizad, ¿permiso para disparar? – _Decía un soldado lo bastante cerca como para no perder de vista a Kyouta y a Hinata a través del inmenso Bosque

_Afirmativo _

Antes de que el soldado disparara, Kyouta maniobró tratando de no tocar a la muchacha y protegió a Hinata con uno de los árboles.

-¿Qué hacemos? – Pregunto Hinata. Kyouta desató la prenda que los unía y le dijo

-¡Corre! Yo los distraeré, y luego te encontraré… ¡Corre! – Dicho esto Hinata lo vio confundida pero obedeció y corrió, antes de alejarse paró en seco y grito

\- Kyouta, Gracias… espero con ansias, que nos volvamos a encontrar - dicho esto corrió con todas sus fuerzas, alejándose lo más posible del lugar. No había pasado 10 minutos de su carrera cuando escuchó 3 disparos.

Tuvo que rogar al cielo para que Kyouta no estuviera muerto.

_Hospital Nacional de Tokyo, 13:10_

¡Seguramente lo emborrachaste, y lo intoxicaste con alcohol en uno de sus estúpidos encuentros de chicos! – Despertó por los fuertes gritos que daba una pelirosa a un aburrido pelinegro. Naruto enfocó la vista en el techo blanco, giró y vio la intravenosa conectada a su muñeca. El frío del hospital atravesaba la fina sábana que lo cubría y le congelaba los huesos. Divisó a un lado de su cama a Sasuke y a Sakura, sus dos mejores amigos, discutir por quien sabe qué cosa.

¿Quieren callarse? – dijo el rubio reincorporándose en la cama, un fuerte mareo le recorrió la cabeza. Sintió una pequeña presión en su cuello y tanteo. Tenía una gasa de unos 7 centímetros cubriendo su cuello.

Tranquilo, recuéstate. Nos hiciste preocupar Naruto – dijo Sakura, mientras le regulaba la intravenosa – creí que Sasuke te había emborrachado hasta que tuvieras que entrar en el hospital

No, no vi a Sasuke ayer, estaba ocupado – dijo el rubio tomándose la cabeza…. Le dolía como el infierno – ¿qué me pasó?

Oscar me llamó porque te había encontrado inconsciente en el suelo de tu habitación- Dijo Sakura mientras inyectaba a Naruto en el brazo y vigilaba su ritmo cardiaco- al traerte aquí te chequé y tenías la presión muy alta y tu respiración irregular. Creo que te esforzaste mucho ayer, tal vez te estresaste y te desmayaste de esa emoción repentina. – se sentó al lado de la cama de Naruto y le dijo – ¿Has estado tomando… alguna sustancia extraña?

Sakura, basta de rodeos y dile lo demás Tsk – se quejó el azabache obteniendo una mirada asesina de parte de Sakura por interrumpirla. Rodo los ojos y continuó- Ese no es necesariamente el problema. Cuando Sakura te estaba revisando a ver que mas complicaciones traías, de un momento a otro se abrió una herida en tu cuello. Naruto, algo no esta bien, debes quedarte aquí.

-Tonterías, lo que necesito es irme de este Hopital - Naruto se levanto ignorando los intentos que Sakura hacía por retenerle. Quitó la intravenosa y salio del hospital encontrandose con Oscar en el estacionamiento. Lo miró y le dijo:

\- A la oficina, ahora - Oscar lo miro reprobatoriamente un segundo y obedeció y puso el auto en marcha.

Naruto no tenía ni idea de que a partir de ese momento su vida daría un giro de ciento ochenta grados.

* * *

Holiwisss Lamento los MESES de tardanza, pero es que pensaba no seguirla pero aca esta.. subire y seguire subiendo. Ya no tengo excusa pues ya sali de vacaciones jajaja Esta es la primera parte y en la segunda se revelaran muchos secretos jeje. y.. POR FIN NARUHINA CONFIRMADO I LOVE YOU KISHIMOTO-SENSEI! Jjajaj que Savrontozaurio.

Gracias a **JesTelZzEOL **por su comentario que me animo a seguir. Grcias nuevamente

Sayonaraaa


	5. Chapter 4: Liberación (Parte dos)

Brotó la sangre divina, o por mejor decir,  
el icor; que tal es lo que tienen los bienaventurados dioses,  
pues no comen pan ni beben vino negro,  
y por esto carecen de sangre y son llamados inmortales.

El sonido de la lluvia era aplacado por la suave canción que sonaba en la radio de su auto. Naruto observaba el nostálgico paisaje gris desde el asiento trasero mientras su pensamiento estaba en otro planeta.

Suspiró. Volvió a suspirar.

\- Debería descansar, Naruto-sama, últimamente se le ha visto muy agotado – interrumpió Óscar los pensamientos del rubio mirándolo desde el retrovisor- cuando lo encontré desplomado en el suelo de su habitación, me asusté mucho. Me preocupé por su salud, joven, por eso lo llevé con Lady Sakura para que lo revisara. No quería causarle molestias – se disculpó el Mayordomo.

\- No te preocupes, Oscar – Le tranquilizó el rubio- Haz servido por mucho tiempo a mi familia, y sabes que... – hizo un ademán con las manos. Suspiró y se revolvió más el cabello – sabes que no me gustan los hospitales. Por cierto – cambió de tema, no quería hablar de eso – ¿alguna novedad mientras estaba en el hospital?

\- De hecho sí – dijo aun con la vista fija en el camino – Llamó Kakashi-san a su teléfono móvil. No me dijo para que lo necesitaba, pero se le veía preocupado. Llamó la señorita Linda al parecer le tiene una noticia y llamó el jefe de policía. Shikamaru.

\- ¿Dónde está mi móvil? – Preguntó Naruto. Oscar se lo tendió. Naruto lo encendió y al instante aparecieron 15 llamadas perdidas, 5 de Shikamaru, 5 de Linda y 5 de Kakashi.

Naruto era el Jefe del Departamento de Seguridad e Investigaciones especiales de Japón. Trabajaba casi todo el día colaborando con casos que la policía no podía resolver. Asuntos terroristas o cualquier caso dentro o fuera que pudiera afectar al país era su deber detectarlo, hallarlo y lo más posible… Eliminarlo. Últimamente todo su personal estaba trabajando en conjunto con el Ministerio de Defensa, donde el Ministro era Sasuke. Estos dos ministerios junto con la policía militar iban de la mano, conformaban un solo grupo que se encargaba de proteger al país de cualquier amenaza, conservar un ambiente social lo mejor posible y reforzar las armas necesarias para el ejército Japonés.

Naruto y su equipo ayudaban al equipo de Sasuke en el mejoramiento de las armas y equipamiento militar, eso por un lado. Por otro, investigaban cualquier violación de la ley. En fin... controlaban casi todo el país.

Naruto desbloqueó su celular y llamó a Kakashi

\- Naruto! ¿Cómo sigues? – preguntó Kakashi preocupado.

\- No me llamabas para eso ¿o sí, sensei? – Dijo Naruto, Kakashi fue su maestro en el departamento, estuvo con él desde el inicio y fue gracias a sus enseñanzas que era ahora el Jefe. Por eso lo había convertido en su mano derecha en el Departamento.

\- Necesito que vengas, Naruto lo antes posible... es algo confidencial – Naruto se sorprendió un poco, si Kakashi utilizaba ese tono entonces era algo grande

\- Voy enseguida – colgó. Dio una mirada a Oscar y este desvió su camino. Directo a la oficina principal del Departamento de Seguridad e investigaciones especiales.

* * *

_En algún lugar de Tokyo, 15:20_

El grisáceo cielo estaba oculto por los grandes árboles del inmenso bosque. Lo único que llevaba encima era la bata que Kyouta le había dado, la cual empezaba a ser inútil… iba a llover y seguro enfermaría. Miró a su alrededor buscando un lugar para refugiarse del seguramente ya pronto aguacero. Nada. Había corrido tanto que sus descalzos pies le dolían, la falta de ropa la hacía sentir un poco incómoda y tenía sed, ¡valla suerte la suya!

\- ¿Qué te parece si miro desde las alturas? – interrumpió el loro negro las quejas mentales de Hinata- Los terrenos altos tienen muchas cuevas donde podemos descansar, tu recoge leña ¿de acuerdo? Vuelvo en un rato – Se preparó para alzar vuelo pero Hinata la frenó.

\- Luego, responderás todas mis preguntas – No era una pregunta, era una orden. Yumi asintió, sabía que se lo debía a Hinata; además, ella debía de saber que habilidades poseía y aprovecharlas. Debía saber que era y porqué. Alzó vuelo y se fue.

Hinata la miro irse y siguió caminando, mirando los frutos de los arboles a ver si eran comestibles. Nada. Siguió caminando unos tres minutos más hasta que encontró un río, se acercó y bebió un poco de agua. Ese simple acto, su cuerpo se lo agradeció con una agradable sensación de frescura. Se sentó al borde del río y metió sus pies dentro. Jamás había sentido tal sensación, se sintió a gusto consigo misma y con la naturaleza. Descansó su cuerpo en el césped viendo al cielo, donde vio a Yumi regresar.

Yumi aterrizo al lado de su mano derecha y deposito en ella unas uvas, Hinata le miró y empezó a comerlas… Sabían tan dulces en su paladar... hace mucho no comía normalmente, solo unas cuantas cucharadas de la porquería que le servía en su celda y a veces ni probaba bocado.

\- Hay una cueva no muy lejos de acá... no es muy larga pero servirá – dijo Yumi convirtiéndose en un gato totalmente negro con grandes ojos color arándano.

\- Luego me llevas a la cueva. Es hora de que respondas mis preguntas – Hinata clavo sus penetrantes ojos color perla en el agua – Yumi, sé que sonará extraño pero... no tengo ningún recuerdo de mis padres, de lo que hacía antes, quien era, de donde venía. Nada.

-Eso es normal. Tus padres así lo han querido. – dijo Yumi y esperó a que Hinata contestara, al no obtener respuesta prosiguió. – Como ya lo sabes, eres un Angel Trumpet. Pero no cualquiera, la primera vez que el mundo supo de tu raza fue en la batalla contra el RD, el cual causó horrores y muertes más grandes que la peste negra. La peste el hombre pudo pararlo, pero al RD solo puede pararlo un ser como él o superior. No es un simple virus, es un demonio que solo los Angel Trumpet podían eliminar.

\- Según lo que Kyouta-san me contaba, solo lo encarcelaron, si lo podían eliminar ¿por qué no lo hicieron? – preguntó Hinata intrigada.

\- Sólo los Angel elegidos tienen el poder y fuerza mental para eliminarlos. Los Angel Trumpet "normales" tienen poderes hasta cierto límite. Los Angel Trumpet elegidos no, porque tienen dentro de sí poseen la personificación de su naturaleza. Nosotros – dijo Yumi buscando encontrar la mirada de Hinata. Esta seguía concentrada en el reflejo del cielo gris en el agua escuchando atentamente.

\- Continúa – dijo tranquilamente.

\- El dios mayor, el todopoderoso Zeus, ha elegido cuidadosamente a su ejército mortal. Guerreros destinados a proteger a la humanidad por siglos. Eternos y casi inmortales. Poderosos, fuertes, dignos y sobretodo leales, marcados desde su nacimiento como sus soldados. Antes de que nazcan, Zeus, dios del olimpo nos engendró y nos selló en la esencia de cada uno de los Angel Trumpet y luego los envió a la tierra para que cuando crecieran, vigilaran la tierra y defendieran ante cualquier daño. Las personificaciones somos llamadas ninfas. El icor corre por tus venas como sangre, ningún mortal puede tocar tu sangre, si lo hace en polvo se convertirá.

\- ¿Entonces soy un Angel Trumpet especial? ¡Pero que bondadoso ha sido Zeus conmigo! – Dijo irónicamente Hinata sin muchos ánimos – ser una "especial" o "elegida" no me saco de Infinity. Lo hice yo misma

\- Si, pero te salvaste gracias a tus habilidades ¿o no? El soldado tocó tu sangre, un simple humano. Es la respuesta de Icor al recibir contacto con un mortal: convertirse en una sustancia corrosiva para sus células. – contraatacó Yumi.

Hinata guardo silencio.

-escucha – continuó Yumi – podemos trabajar tus habilidades. Tu destino es acabar con Infinity. Créeme, Hinata, que ahora como no tienen sus conejillos de indias no dejaran las cosas así. Saben mucho de ti. Estuviste en su poder 14 años y créeme que no fue en vano, Pero ahora que eres libre podemos trabajar en tus habilidades y trabajar como nos fusionaremos. Eso ya es otra historia.

Hinata echó la cabeza hacia atrás masajeando su sien con la llena de los dedos y dijo:

\- ¿Qué hay de mi familia?

\- Eran los Angel reyes de todos, tu familia ha estado guiándolos desde el inicio de este planeta.

\- ¿Eran elegidos?

\- Así es.

\- Entonces porque murieron… ¿no se supone que era tan poderosos?

\- Somos poderosos, somos eternos, pero como te dije somos casi inmortales

\- ¿De que murieron?

\- Eso hay que averiguarlo

Hinata miró al cielo y un trueno lo iluminó… se giró y volvió a contemplar el agua

\- La cicatriz… es decir, la marca de nacimiento que tengo en bajo el brazo en forma de espiral.. ¿es tu sello?

\- Sí, pero no te preocupes. Solo la muerte te librara de mi – comento Yumi con una sonrisa.- es solo un sello de Zeus como recuerdo de que le perteneces.

Hinata la observó por primera vez desde que había iniciado la conversación.

\- ¿Por qué borraron mi memoria? – pregunto mirándola directo a los ojos.

\- Tus padres así lo quisieron, es lo único que se… quizá poco a poco vayas recuperando tus recuerdos.

\- ¿Y qué sabes acerca de mi familia?

\- Solo sé que eran los reyes de su especie desde generaciones, de los más poderosos. Y que desaparecieron poco después de que nacieras

\- ¿Todos?

\- Hasta ahora es lo que sé, pero si tu sobreviviste… alguien de la especie o cercano siempre quedan vivos. Al menos de algo estoy segura: Si tú estas viva, tu pareja destinada también lo está.

Hinata no entendió eso. Quería respuestas en ese mismo instante.

\- ¿Mí qué? – de pronto gruesas gotas empezaron a caer. Hinata abrió los ojos como platos. No recordaba muy bien la lluvia, llevaba mucho tiempo sin sentirla en su piel. De pronto, imágenes de uno de los experimentos que usaban en Infinity para estudiarlas llegó a su mente. Sí, la lluvia se sentía como cuando la sumergían en un estanque gigante y mil agujas perforaban su piel. De hecho no fue un experimento, fue su castigo cuando hizo enojar a Flex, uno de los tantos científicos de la compañía. Débilmente cubrió su cuerpo que empezó a temblar por el recuerdo. Empezaba a tener un ataque de pánico.

-¿Hinata? ¿estás bien? – preguntó Yumi alarmada, a pesar de que Hinata nunca mostraba una expresión en su rostro, se le notaba inquieta y más pálida de lo usual – ¿nos vamos a la cueva?

Hinata no prestó atención, mientras la lluvia se intensificaba. Balbuceó algo que Yumi no logró entender. Se levantó del suelo y comenzó a mirar a todos lados. Yumi pudo sentir sus emociones.

\- Hinata, tranquilízate – le susurró. Demasiado tarde.

Hinata empezó a correr. Lo único que quería era refugiarse de la lluvia así que corrió tan rápido donde sea que la guiaran sus pies. A medida que su velocidad aumentaba más imágenes venían a su cabeza. Su respiración era agitada y su corazón quería salirse. Pero no era por el esfuerzo. Sentía frío, mucho más del que ya tenía.

Siguió corriendo, a partir de ese momento odiaba la lluvia.

* * *

_Tokyo, Departamento de Seguridad e Investigaciones Especiales. 17:56_

-… No sabemos exactamente a que se dedicaba, pero créeme de que no era legal – Kakashi le cedió la carpeta a Naruto. Este, se encontraba sentado en su oficina examinando los documentos que le entregaba Kakashi.

\- Fueron descuidados y a la vez muy cuidadosos, sabes que tenemos toda la ciudad monitoreada. Recibimos un informe de un soldado que escucho varios disparos en la Zona verde. El militar murió, y aun no encontramos su cuerpo. Revisamos el área pero solo hallamos un edificio abandonado. Solo necesitamos que nos des tu orden para investigar a fondo, hay un compartimiento que da a un ascensor… tiene 30 pisos hacia abajo – dijo Shikamaru que se encontraba en la oficina de Naruto- No podemos decirte a que se dedicaban y cuál era su objetivo si tu no nos das la orden.

\- Sabes que hacer – dijo Naruto mirándolo serio.- Kakashi, envía un escuadron de 20 hombres para que realicen la inspección. Quiero un informe a primera hora pasado mañana en la mañana. No dejes que Sasuke suspenda el proyecto de innovación de armas. Shikamaru, ¿algún testigo?

\- Hasta ahora, fuera del área que hallamos capturado: Ninguno.

Naruto se recostó en el espaldar de la silla

\- ¿Quiénes, en estos tiempos, tienen todo un edificio por fuera totalmente deteriorado en el exterior pero por dentro tan profundo y bien cuidado? – dijo Naruto tomándose el tabique con el dedo índice y pulgar -Shikamaru, quiero a tus mejores policías en esto, nadie puede salir o entrar a la Zona verde

\- Entendido. Naruto, te ves pálido ¿estás bien? – preguntó shikamaru. Kakashi ayudo a Naruto a levantarse. Inmediatamente Oscar entro y ayudo a Naruto a movilizarse. Estaba pálido y sudaba como si hubiera corrido una maratón.

\- Estoy bien, solo debo descansar – sonrió tranquilizante a Shikamaru – por favor mantenme al tanto, Oscar me comunicara todo. Dicho esto Shikamaru se despidió de todos y Naruto mandó unas tareas a Kakashi, tranquilizándolo diciéndole que se iría a casa a descansar.

Oscar lo ayudo a subir al coche y partieron a su casa. Naruto se recostó un poco en el auto y cerró los ojos.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó pero despertó por un incómodo sentimiento. Se sentía inquieto. De nuevo esa sensación, su corazón golpeaba su pecho demasiado rápido como para ser sano. Miró por la ventana y vio que había oscurecido. Oscar seguía mirando fijamente la carretera.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo dormí? – pregunto mirando el camino

\- Diez minutos, señor – dijo óscar mirando a Naruto desde el retrovisor. Este que tenía la vista fija en el camino pudo ver como algo, cuando distinguó…

\- Espera ¡Cuidado! – Gritó Naruto haciendo que Oscar mirara enfrente inmediatamente. Muy tarde, Oscar realizo una maniobra tratando de no atropellar a lo que fuera que se le había cruzado en el camino. Algo o, más bien alguien no vio el auto y dio de lleno con el parabrisas produciendo que este se rompiera en muchos pedazos. Naruto abrió los ojos lo más que pudo ¿Había matado a alguien? Bajó del auto _"por favor que sea una vaca o un venado" _pensó esperanzado; pero lo que vio le sorprendió.

A unos dos metros del auto se encontraba una chica de cabello muy largo color azul noche con una bata de laboratorio como única prenda. Estaba delgada, demasiado para ser sano. Con unos moretones y unas cortadas culpa del impacto de su cuerpo contra su auto. Naruto aun en shock volteó a ver a Oscar y le dijo

\- Abre la puerta trasera - Naruto delicadamente cargó a la muchacha y la metió con cuidado en el auto para luego adentrarse él.

\- ¡Conduce rápido! – gritó a Oscar y se pusieron en marcha, conduciendo a 80Km/h.

Naruto miró a la muchacha y abrió los ojos como platos. La muchacha ya no sangraba, no había ni rastro de su sangre, ni moretones, solo unos cuantos rasguños. Pero eso no fue lo que realmente le sorprendió. Lo que le había sorprendido era que, bajo el brazo izquierdo, la chica tenía en tamaño miniatura exactamente la misma marca que él tenía en su estómago.

El espiral.

\- Pero que mierda…

**Continuará.**

* * *

**Holiwis :3**

**Si, me he demorado arto, como siempre T_T lo siento. Creí que podía hacerlo después de que me graduara. Mi grado fue el 5 de diciembre pero tuve problemas, la mayoría personales, mi inter de mierda (te odio movistar, en serio) y más encima mi pc.**

**Traté de hacer el cap lo más largo que pude, hemos descubierto mucho de Hinata, pero.. esperen ¿Qué clase de conexión tienen Hinata y Naruto? :o . Bueno, lo sabremos más adelante.**

**Gracias a los que comentaron, en serio me han animado, por eso perdonen mi tardanza yo los quiero y por eso me comportare como un amors :3**

**Si tienen algunas dudas del cap, no se cosillas que tal vez crean que me faltaron coméntenlas para así ir aclarando eso a medida que avanzan los cap. Prometo ser más puntual, en serio. Esta vez estoy sobria. ah y una pregunta ¿Les gusta esta intervención de dioses griegos? A mi sinceramente me encanta, amo la mitología griega y pues... como ven xD la verdad no vi la hora de agregar a los dioses "homericos" los veo muy poderosos y toda esa cuestion.. igual quiero saber sus opiniones.**

**Disclpen las faltas u horrores ortográficos.**

**Feliz navidad y feliz años nuevo 2015 Bravooooo *aplausos***

**Cuidense cabros**


	6. Chapter 5: Laguna de Espejo

Eran ya casi las 18:30 p.m. el día en el hospital no había estado tan agitado. Había decidido que, en vez de quedarse en su oficina y administrar totalmente qué se movía y que no en su hospital, sería mejor quedarse por un poco de "acción". La vida de un médico sin ver a sus pacientes era aburrida. Desde que Naruto se había ido se quedó en el ala de urgencias colaborando con los del personal hospitalario; sin embargo no había nada interesante. Gripes, resfriados, algunos desmayos y, solo un chico con herida de arma blanca en el pecho había logrado mover un poco el personal. Al pobre chico lo habían apuñalado en uno de los barrios bajos para robarle, milagrosamente el cuchillo estuvo a solo un centímetro de perforar el corazón, ¡Vaya golpe de suerte!

Sin embargo, a pesar de no ser agitado sí fue agotador. Levantándose de la silla donde se encontraba al lado de la recepcionista dio por terminado su día. Dejaría a cargo a uno de los médicos del grupo A e iría a casa. Justo cuando iba a abrir la puerta de su despacho para recoger las llaves de su auto, sonó el altavoz

_Se solicita a la doctora Haruno en la sala de trauma. Codigo 77-88_

-Mierda – pensó. Un 77 – 88 quería decir accidente automovilístico y que las víctimas (o victima) requerían atención prioritaria. Corrió hasta el ala de emergencias y, al acercarse a la sala de trauma divisó una cabellera amarilla muy conocida.

-¡Naruto! – gritó Sakura, el joven viró su cabeza y ella puedo ver que estaba cubierto de sangre, pero eso no era todo. Naruto cargaba en sus brazos a una chica de más o menos veinte años, con moretones y sangre seca.

-Necesito que la atiendas – dijo Naruto, claramente con ojos atormentados – la he atropellado.

Sakura asintió y ordeno que trajeran una camilla y recostaran a la chica. La chica llevaba simplemente como prenda una bata de laboratorio. Ingresó a la sala de trauma con Naruto detrás de todo el personal.

-Necesito que esperes fuera – dijo Sakura con mirada seria, mientras alejaba a la inconsciente chica de Naruto y cerraba la puerta de vidrio. Aunque no pudiese estar cerca vería todo lo que le harían a la chica.

-Conéctenla, necesito una intravenosa, su presión arterial y su pulso. Lama, prepárate, necesitamos hacerle un tag*.

-Ya le hemos conectado la intravenosa – dijo una de las enfermeras – presión arterial 165/90 mmHg.

-Mierda – Sakura trabajó por más de media hora con la extraña mujer de cabellos azulados.

Mientras tanto, en la sala de espera Naruto era bombardeado mentalmente por millones de preguntas, las cuales no podía ordenar o autoresponder; sin embargo, de algo estaba seguro: Todas las preguntas giraban en torno a la inconsciente mujer.

_-Empecemos_ – se dijo mentalmente – _porque carajos la chica corría directamente al auto ¿acaso era ciega? Bueno, eso lo sabré cuando despierte. Cuando la recogí del suelo algunas de sus heridas no estaban ¿o habrá sido solo una alucinación?_

_-Tú y tus divagaciones – _Naruto escuchó una voz muy conocida para él.

_-¿Qué haces aquí, Kurama? – _habló mentalmente Naruto, frunciendo el ceño al pequeño zorro que se encontraba frente a él mirándolo directamente con sus penetrantes ojos rojos.

_-Pero que humor, también me alegro de verte._ – Dijo irónico. Kurama era una especie de espíritu. Se hacía llamar sátiro. Al principio creyó que simplemente era un amigo imaginario de esos que la mayoría de los niños solían tener. Naruto no tuvo una buena infancia, era motivo de burlas por ser huérfano; sin embargo nunca estuvo solo gracias a Kurama, luego aparecieron Sasuke y Sakura y sus demás amigos…, Bueno, eso ya es otra historia.

La primera vez que habló con Kurama fue cuando tenía 3 años, lo recuerda perfectamente. Por naturaleza, Naruto y Kurama no se llevaron bien, Kurama poseía las actitudes que más odiaba Naruto: era un zorro muy engreído, arisco y sarcástico. Sin embargo, ambos son parte de un solo ser, comparten almas, pensamientos, fuerza… Todo. Todo lo que sabía lo sabía por Kurama. Aprendieron que solo se tenían el uno al otro

Sin embargo, a pesar de la gran cantidad de información aún faltaban muchas interrogantes por resolver, interrogantes importantes cómo: ¿Qué era? ¿Para qué estaba aquí? ¿Cuál era su propósito? Interrogantes que a pesar de llevar años de investigación no había podido responder.

_-Es todo un misterio esa chica –_dijo Kurama_\- quizá lo de las heridas fue idea tuya, porque yo no lo ví… sin embargo, el sello es algo que no se puede dejar pasar_

Naruto asintió de acuerdo, lo miró y le dijo:

_-Crees que ella sepa algo… Quién sabe.. ¿Por qué estaría en los límites de la Zona verde?_

_-Debe estar involucrada, esto no es una coincidencia. Estoy seguro que está involucrada con el extraño laboratorio subterraneo. Quizá en ese mismo laboratorio muchas piezas del rompecabezas serán revelados._

Naruto iba a decir algo más pero un golpe en la cabeza interrumpió su plática.

-¡Sakura-chan! Eso duele –chilló el rubio

-Eso es por irresponsable – dijo Sakura un poco molesta – Sabes que cuando encuentres o atropelles a alguien debes llamar una ambulancia Naruto. No puedes mover a los heridos como se te dé la gana. ¿Y si tenía alguna lesión el cuello?

Naruto abrió los ojos como platos

-¿Lo tenía?

-No. Por suerte – Sakura se sentó a su lado – Esta bien, solo debe estar adolorida, tenía un poco la presión alta, pero ya la regulamos. Hicimos un TAG para comprobar si no había algún coagulo o anomalía en su cabeza. Gracias al cielo que no.

-¿Cómo está?

-Muy sedada, tenía unos hematomas, nada grave pero le he dado anticoagulantes por si acaso.

-Sakura, eres la mejor – dijo Naruto regalándole una sonrisa nerviosa – ¿Puedo ir a verla?

-Claro pero – vaciló - ¿Puedo saber quién es ella?

-No lo sé

Sakura frunció el ceño.

-Entiendo.- Le pareció extraño la actitud que tenía el rubio hacia la chica, pero supuso que era porque la había atropellado, así que decidió no profundizar.

-Necesito ver si despierta. Estoy en un caso y, creo que está involucrada. Debo hacerle unas preguntas, disculparme e irme a casa.

Frunció aún más el ceño

-Lo harás una hora DESPUÉS de que despierte. Nada de interrogatorios con pacientes medicados, Naruto. Puedes alterarlos.

Naruto rodó los ojos y sonrió.

-Son preguntas, no la sofocaré con… - Un ruido llamo la atención de todos los pacientes en urgencias y la llegada del personal de seguridad dirigiéndose a la sala de trauma hizo que la piel de Naruto se erizara.

Alarmados, Naruto y Sakura siguieron el escándalo que, evidentemente provenía de la sala donde se supone que descansaba la chica.

* * *

_Unos minutos antes._

Le dolía todo el cuerpo, sentía como si mil agujas le atravesaran directo a los huesos, pero como siempre: estaba acostumbrada a eso. Lo último que recuerda es la lluvia y la tierra húmeda bajo sus pies descalzos, luego una luz muy cegadora y, por último oscuridad.

Vagamente escuchaba voces desconocidas. Quería moverse y salir de donde sea que estuviera pero su cuerpo no le respondía. Sintió un frío muy conocido y un pequeño dolor en su mano derecha. Trató de ordenarles a los miembros de su cuerpo que se movieran. Nada. De nuevo, la oscuridad la absorbió.

Sus sentidos estaban dormidos, lentamente sus parpados se levantaron. Veía un poco borroso al principió pero su vista se aclaró. Vio el techo blanco. Ese maldito color lo detestaba, Hinata creía que Infinity había logrado capturarla.

Se levantó de golpe de la camilla y miro a ambos lados: La sala era un poco diferente, pero tenían exactamente los mismos aparatos de siempre, aunque esta vez le faltaban mucha maquinaria.

Miro su mano derecha que estaba adolorida: una aguja estaba dentro de su piel conectándola con una bolsa incolora.

Quitó las sábanas que la cubrían descubriendo que tenía otra prenda

-_Estos malditos canallas_\- pensando esto se quitó sin nada de tacto la intravenosa, salpicando su sangre a las cortinas que inmediatamente se derritieron. Su mano inmediatamente se llenó de sangre, pero su herida ya estaba sana.

Bajó de la camilla y buscó su bata.

-Señorita, debería descansar, debe estar en cama, usted no puede hacer eso- Dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Hinata giro y vio a una mujer de cabello corto y traje médico mirándola reprobatoriamente, Hinata permaneció alerta ante cualquier movimiento.

La enfermera percibía lo tensa que se encontraba la mujer así que con cuidado y lentitud dio un paso para darle confianza a la chica. Grave error.

Hinata, al ver que la mujer se movía, rápidamente alcanzo las jeringas sin usar que se encontraban a su lado en una bandeja y la lanzó hacia la mujer con gran fuerza y puntería dándole en el hombro. Esta gritó de dolor y presionó un botón rojo que se encontraba al lado de su camilla.

-¡Espera! – se quejó la mujer, Hinata la ignoró y salió corriendo hacia la puerta, pero al abrirla se encontró con dos hombres corpulentos bloqueando su salida, más atrás, otra mujer con ropaje médico de cabello rosado y un chico alto de cabellera rubia.

Por un milisegundo cruzó su mirada con la del chico encontrándose con dos pozos azules que la hicieron querer esconderse, de modo que apartó la mirada clavándolas en los negros ojos de los dos tipos frente a ella

-¿A donde cree que vá, señorita? – dijo uno mientras la agarraba por los hombros. Hinata abrió los ojos, empujó al hombre que la sostenía, pero no logró moverlo ni un poco. Su cuerpo no le respondía del todo.

-Wow, tranquila – el tipo la seguía tocando por los hombros y Hinata seguía forcejando, al ver que era inútil decidió agarran la cabeza del hombre y morderle la nariz con fuerza.

Este chilló de dolor y finalmente la soltó. Era el momento de escapar.

Hinata agarró todo lo que tenía a la vista y empezó a lanzárselos a los dos tipos. Objeto tras objeto: Jeringas, almohadas, bandejas incluso las bolsas de Cloruro de Sodio.

Cuando vio enfrente, la mujer de cabello rosado y el chico rubio había entrado a la habitación. Hinata también le arrojó objetos a ellos.

-Cálmate, chica no vamos a hacerte nada – Gritaron al unísono las dos mujeres de la habitación, Hinata no escuchó.

Mientras arrojaba cuanta cosa encontraba en su camino en un intento desesperado de alejar de su persona a esa gente, logro mover un poco la cortina vio que las paredes eran de vidrio: Podría hacer un agujero grande y escapar.

Su respiración era más agitada, pero esta era una situación de vida o muerte. Arrojó cientos de frascos de vidrio como distracción y hizo venir al suelo toda una estantería. Mientras las cinco personas intentaban llegar al otro lado de la habitación donde estaba Hinata, esta agarró uno de los aparatos a la cual estaba conectada anteriormente y lo lanzó hacia la pared logrando romperla; sin embargo, cuando la rompió vio a través del agujero muchísima gente vestida de bata mirándola. Se sintió débil y pequeña, así que agarró la base donde yacían colgados las bolsas de Cloruro de Sodio y, sosteniéndola entre sus manos a modo de escudo se dio la vuela y miró a las a las dos mujeres bloqueando la puerta, a los dos tipos en cada esquina opuesta a ella y, finalmente, frente a ella al chico rubio.

Empuño la base en sus manos y la acomodo como si de un bate se tratara. Hacía todo esto sin mirarle a los ojos.

-Escucha, - dijo el chico colocando las palmas de sus manos frente a él en señal de derrota – no vamos a hacerte daño, solo queremos tratarte ¿sí? – decía regalándole una sonrisa nerviosa- Te he atropellado, te encontré cerca de la Zona verde, el bosque, ¿vivías allí? Solo quiero que te recuperes y llevarte a casa.

Hinata no lo vio, de hecho lo ignoró. Veía en la habitación a ver si veía a Yumi.

-¿Podrías.. – dijo acercándose lo más lento posible – bajar… eso? Podrías herir a alguien – Hinata miro los pies de Naruto acercarse otro paso y sintió que tomaba lo que usaba como arma.

-¿Por favor? – Jaló un poco, pero ella sólo apretó más el agarré. Iba a jalar y golpear al muchacho, pero sintió un piquete en el cuello y luego cómo su cuerpo dejo de responderle. Sus rodillas flaquearon dejándola caer y luego su cuerpo y su mente se sumió en la oscuridad.

Naruto atrapo a la chica antes de que callera al suelo. Agarró sus rodillas y la cargó, quitó la jeringuilla y acto seguido miro al frente, encontrándose con Kiba, uno de los médicos del hospital.

-¿Qué le hiciste? – pregunto Naruto un poco ceñudo.

-Caray – hizo un puchero falso -, te salvo y ni gracias me das – arrebató la jeringa que Naruto había quitado del cuello de la chica y continuó -, Lorazepam, 15 ml. No te preocupes, es un sedante.

Naruto giró y salio del cuarto ahora hecho un desastre, pero fue detenido por Sakura

-¿A dónde crees que vas?

-A casa.

-No puedes llevártela a casa, esa mujer puede ser peligrosa. No sabemos nada de ella.

-Si, lo sé. – En ese preciso momento, Oscar se acercó, y le hizo un gesto a Naruto para que le entregara a la chica. Naruto negó con la cabeza. Le dio la espalda a Sakura y caminó- Pero es mi deber averiguar quién es, puede darme información que necesito.

-Naruto, ella no es una simple chica, mira cómo reaccionó. No sabes de donde viene. No puedes llevártela

Naruto se detuvo justo enfrente de la salida y, sin girar a ver a Sakura le dijo:

-Puedo hacerlo. Desde hoy, esta chica le pertenece a Naruto Uzumaki.

Dicho esto, salió del hospital seguido de Óscar.

* * *

Continuará.

Jelouuu, se que me demoré, y como siempre lo siento, esta vez tengo una razón de peso. Veran, a mí me encanta mucho escribir, y más este tipo de historias (de esas tramas largas que te envuelven, misteriosas, fantásticas y románticas) pero no sé si a muchos les pasa pero yo no puedo escribir en un solo día. Obviamente primero por el tiempo, debo trabajar, ayudar en casa y hacer mis deberes (estudio por mi cuenta para presentar examen en la U) y bueno, soy de esas que necesita un "detonador de inspiración", no puedo escribir por mi misma sin inspiración, cuando llena, es tanta la cantidad de ideas que me hacen doler la cabeza, por eso me toma más de trés días escribir mis historias, releerlas (para ver si no hay alguna oración sin sentido) agregar un poco más o arrepentirme de la trama y borrar todo un párrafo para cambiarla. Trato de ser cuidadosa porque esta historia la tenía pensada desde hace años. Espero perdonen a esta complicada "escritora aficionada"

Gracias por leer, Por favor deja un review. Me portaré bien T_T eso intento.

Gracias a **aloh** a mi igual me encantan los dioses. Mi favorita es Atenea y afrodita ewe. Por favor no me acoses uwu. Me portare bien

_**Mariidii**_ tratare de hacerlo más seguido.

_**Nova por siempre**_ Espero te guste aun más. Puede que se haga un poco extensa y un poco lenta pero, los personajes son los que hacen la historia, yo solo me dejo llevar por ellos. Me gusta todo a su tiempo, no que los personajes se lanzen el uno al otro cuando se acabaron de conocer ewe. Como dicen en mi tierra "Las cosas con su avena y su pitillo" (o pajilla, como lo llaméis)

_**Seebuc**_ Tu comentario me hizo continuas :') al igual que el de los demás. Gracias por leer y espero te guste.

Gracias a los que leen y no dejan review, a los que dan como favorita mi historia.

¿Tienes alguna pregunta acerca de la historia? Déjamela y lo aclararé lo más pronto posible. Acepto criticas buenas y malas ewe. más no grocerías xc xD

Feliz año nuevo (atrasadito he)

Bye bye! :B


	7. Chapter 6: Serendipia

_Serendipia: descubrimiento o un hallazgo afortunado e inesperado_

_ que se produce cuando se está buscando otra cosa distinta._

_"Nada pasa porque sí"_

_20 de Julio del 2093 8:10 a.m._

Sintió algo tibio y cómodo en su espalda, era una superficie que nunca había sentido; sin embargo, su cuerpo parecía agradarle. Intento mover sus pies: Podía moverlos, esa era buena señal. Abrió de poco sus párpados los cuales le pesaban, intentó recordar su día anterior.

Bosque, lago, Yumi, lluvia…. Yumi.

Hinata frunció el ceño _esa maldita_ pensó aun recostada hasta que de golpe recordó su día anterior completamente.

Se levantó vertiginosamente viendo a su alrededor. No sabía dónde se encontraba ni cómo había llegado allí.

La habitación donde se encontraba era de color beige, a su lado, una pequeña mesita con una lámpara sencilla de color amarillo y negro, Hinata se levantó y reviso los cajones: había un encendedor, una camiseta negra, y calcetines. _Extraño _siguió revisando.

En la pared al lado derecho de la cama se encontraba un armario, este tenía camisetas de hombre y pantalones perfectamente planchados. Había dos puertas, la primera era un baño, la otra… Supuso que era la salida.

Sin embargo, cuando se dirigía a abrir la puerta vio una sombra por el rabillo de su ojo pasar al lado de las puertas del armario. Sigilosamente se fue acercando encontrando lo que menos esperaba: Un espejo de cuerpo completo.

Se sorprendió mucho al ver su fisonomía. Estaba delgada, muy delgada. Se dio cuenta que ya no poseía la bata blanca, sino un pantalón holgado color negro y una blusa color azul cielo manga larga igual de holgada, claramente era al menos dos tallas más grande. Miró sus pies, aún estaban sucios, miro sus piernas y juntó sus pies. Sus rodillas no alcanzaban a juntarse. Siguió con su escrutinio, sorprendiéndose de lo que veía: su piel pálida y sus músculos adoloridos, los huesos de sus caderas peligrosamente notables, su abdomen pálido y sus costillas marcadas. Todo su cuerpo se encontraba marcado por unas casi imperceptibles marcas un poco más blancas que su piel, marcas que llevaba su cuerpo para recordarle todo lo que paso por 14 años. Por último miró su rostro, casi estuvo a punto de reírse al ver su rostro en el espejo: lo único que poseía un color casi rosado pálido eran sus labios, tenía un poco las mejillas hundidas, su cabello era un desastre y sus ojos… Tenía los ojos sin brillos, muertos.

Ojos que reflejaban la pena misma de un alma desolada en el desierto. Ojos que reflejaban odio, desesperación y un brillo muerto que representaban las penas de un alma a medio morir. Sabía que tenía el alma más negra que hubiera existido.

Desvió la mirada y se acercó a la puerta de nuevo, no quería verse en ese espejo ni en ningún otro. Lo que había visto en el espejo era lo mismo que había visto reflejado en los ojos del chico rubio que estaba en la habitación blanca, no quería volver a ver unos ojos así… tan brillantes y cálidos como curiosos, que podían descubrir hasta lo más oscuro de su alma.

Cuando se disponía a abrir la puerta, alguien se le adelantó y la abrió primero. Hinata se paralizó. Frente a ella se encontraba un chico rubio sorprendido, Hinata corrió y se alejó. Tomó la lámpara que yacía en la mesita de noche y se puso en pose defensiva, mirando el pecho del chico.

Naruto se sorprendió al encontrar a la chica justo frente a él, estaba creído de que estaba dormida. Se disponía a desayunar cuando un extraño sentimiento de tristeza e ira lo invadió. El sentimiento no era suyo, lo sabía. Pero podía olerlo y sentirlo como si fuera suyo: Era una especie de sufrimiento.

Decidió subir e ir a ver a la chica que yacía en una de las tantas habitaciones de la casa. Pero no se esperaba encontrársela frente a frente. Al ver a la chica correr y agarrar la lámpara pensó que iba a lanzársela y enloquecer. No quería hacerle daño

\- ¡Tranquila! - puso sus manos frente a ella, la chica no lo miraba directamente, sin embargo estaba al tanto de sus movimientos, decidió calmarla – sé que te debes preguntar dónde estás y que haces aquí –empezó- Soy Naruto Uzumaki, trabajo en el Departamento de investigaciones especiales del país, estoy a cargo de un caso con la policía y el Ministerio de Defensa. Me pasó un accidente como puedes ver – señalo su cuello – y fui al hospital… el mismo donde tú estabas y, al regresar aquí te arroyé sin querer y... ¿Podrías bajar eso?

Algo en él hacía que Hinata se calmara. Un sentimiento que decía que podía confiar en él, sin embargo no quería desistir. Bajó sólo un poco y le hizo una señal al chico para que continuara. Naruto sonrió y continuó

\- Cuando te atropellé te lleve al mismo hospital al que acababa de salir. La dueña es un colega mío. Te traje de nuevo aquí, después de lo sucedido, porque no sabía dónde vivías. Intente buscar tus archivos de ciudadano pero no hay nada sobre ti. ¿Podrías decirme de dónde vienes?

Hinata no le contestó. De hecho, entendía poco lo que decía.

Naruto frunció el ceño y dio un paso y preguntó:

-¿cómo te llamas? – Tampoco obtuvo una respuesta.

Hinata quería hablar con Yumi, pero no sabía cómo.

Naruto dio un sonoro suspiro y se pasó una mano por abundante cabello rubio y le dijo:

\- Lamento si te ataco con preguntas, pero quiero que entiendas que quiero ayudarte y para eso debes cooperar conmigo. No te presionaré, sin embargo espero medites un poco. Enviaré tu desayuno con Óscar – se giró y se acercó a la puerta, y antes de salir dijo- Cuando estés más confiada, por favor háblame, puedes bajar o echarle un vistazo a la casa. Quiero hablarte de la marca en tu brazo derecho.

Hinata permaneció inmutable hasta que Naruto se fue

\- Santísima Hera – Escuchó decir de Yumi. Ahora sí que le diría unas buenas palabras a ese maldita Ninfa.

* * *

Naruto bajó a la cocina dispuesto a devorar su desayuno. Hoy no iría a la oficina, necesitaba vigilar cada paso de la desconocida chica hasta que pudiera hablar con ella, por lo tanto trabajaría en casa. No quería arriesgarse a que ella huyera.

Necesitaba saber quién era. No solo por el misterio del laboratorio subterráneo sino que, evidentemente había una conexión entre ellos.

_Mierda,_ pensó _hasta yo mismo sé que esa chica es como yo._ En ese momento Óscar se apareció y Naruto le ordeno hacer un quiche rellena de jamón serrano, setas y queso manchego fundido para el desayuno de la chica, a lo cual óscar obedeció.

Naruto se puso a recordar la primera vez que vio los ojos de la chica mientras desayunaba. No era ciega, eso era evidente, pero sus ojos eran del color más extraño que había visto jamás. Recordó la única vez que lo miró a los ojos desde que la conocía y algo se revolvió en su interior, un pequeño sentimiento se despertó en él al recordar sus ojos, pero no supo identificar qué era. Decidió ignorarlo. Ojos color entre un lila y un plateado suave, inmediatamente pensó en las perlas de las conchas nácar. Se sorprendió a si mismo de sus propios pensamientos.

_¿Pero qué rayos estoy pensando? _Pensó. La llegada de la ayuda de cámara que había asignado a la chica lo trajo de vuelta al mundo

\- Naruto-sama, disculpe la interrupción – dijo, Naruto bajo su tenedor a medio camino y le prestó su atención a la mujer

\- dime Ibby

\- Ayer cuando cambiaba de ropa a la chica me di cuenta de que – Ibby hizo un ademán con las manos, signo de inseguridad- Esta peligrosamente delgada, señor. Al cambiarla, la ropa de Lady Tsunade le quedó demasiado grande, eso tal vez no es grave pero… sus huesos, se pegaban a su piel de manera peligrosa, se lo digo porque esa muchacha me hace recordar a un cachorro perdido, y…

\- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste ayer? – la interrumpió Naruto frunciendo el ceño, sabía que, al ver Ibby a lo joven en sus brazos, le tomó cariño. Y si Ibby le decía eso, era porque en serio se preocupaba por la chica.

\- Intenté, pero cuando acabé de cambiarla, usted ya estaba dormido. ¿Quiere que le dé un baño? No pude hacerlo por miedo a que se despertara

\- Si, pero me temo que tendré que presentarte a ella. O puede que te mate – se levantó y caminó seguido de Ibby – Ten mucho cuidado

\- Si señor – dijo Ibby emocionada.

_Minutos antes._

\- Lo digo enserio – dijo el gato negro que ahora era Yumi – Nuestra conexión es demasiado débil, cuando te alteras me bloqueas -. Hinata la veía con desaprobación y con los brazos en forma de jarra. Soltó un suspiro y dijo:

\- Quiero irme de aquí

\- No puedes

\- ¿Porqué?

\- Ya te lo dije – dio un salto y se sentó en la cama – este chico podría sernos de ayuda. Es alguien de alto rango en la ciudad y posee los dispositivos y medios necesarios para contactar con Infinity. De hecho, tengo una sospecha, pero no te lo diré hasta que esté segura.

\- Si, lo sé. Ya me explicaste lo de "Departamento de investigaciones especiales", no niego que pueda ser de ayuda. Pero eso no quiere decir que sea confiable.

\- Tendremos que intentarlo. Si no es así, lo matamos, pero primero debo confirmar si lo que sospecho es mentira o es verdad.

Hinata se sentó en el pequeño diván que había en la habitación y dijo:

\- No me gusta su mirada.

\- No te gusta porque el es demasiado transparente – dijo Yumi – su mirada revela sus emociones. No estas acostumbrada a ese tipo de miradas. Además, sus ojos poseen ese brillo que tú has perdido. Entiendo que no quieras que el descubra lo que realmente eres.

\- Dijo que necesitaba hablarme sobre mi marca.

\- Necesito escuchar esa conversación. De allí te contaré todo… ¿Vas a comerte eso? – preguntó señalando la comida que hacía un rato un hombre con traje negro, pulcramente planchado depositó en la mesita de noche.

\- No voy a comerme eso, no tengo apetito.

Yumi entrecerró sus azules ojos de gato y dijo:

\- Mientes, no te lo comes por pura desconfianza.

Hinata la perforó con la mirada y giró la cabeza en señal de indiferencia. Yumi lamió su pata y acto seguido, desapareció.

Hinata vio a la puerta y susurró _Alguien viene_.

Un golpe en la puerta y un _Voy a entrar _se escuchó. La puerta se abrió y entró en la habitación Naruto y una mujer de unos sesenta años, que la miraba con un brillo infantil. Inmediatamente la mujer le recordó a la hija de Kyouta. Pocas veces la había visto, pero esa pequeña le simpatizaba. La voz del rubio la devolvió al mundo real.

_\- _Ella es Ibby, tu ayuda de cámara que asigné para ti - dijo Naruto buscando lo ojos de la chica sin éxito -, estará encargada de tu aseo y presentación personal. Espero te sientas cómoda - dijo Naruto.

Ibby se acercó e hizo una reverencia a la chica y pronuncio un _A sus órdenes. _Hinata solo hizo un ademán con la cabeza.

A pesar de que la chica no mostraba signos de aceptar a Ibby, tampoco mostraba signos de que le desagradara. Y si lo hiciera, iba a ser difícil identificarlo, pues desde que la conoció no había cambiado de expresión.

Ibby se acercó al diván para acomodar los cojines y posteriormente entró Óscar con dos ayudas de cámaras que traían toda clase de ropa.

\- Esta ropa es tuya – dijo Naruto – Siéntete libre de llamar a Ibby cuando quieras cambiarte. Te ayudará a bañar y cambiarte

Hinata hizo caso omiso a su comentario. Naruto frunció el ceño, no llevaba un día esa chica en su casa y le parecía un poco arrogante. Naruto quiso al menos que le dijera su nombre así que pregunto

\- ¿Cómo te llamas, niña? –

La chica no le dirigió la mirada, de hecho lo ignoró. Giró elegantemente sobre sus talones y se aproximó a la cama para posteriormente sentarse y apoyar los codos sobre sus rodillas, mirando cada movimiento de hacía Ibby al ordenar su armario. El ceño de Naruto se pronunció más, empezaba a exasperarle. Justo cuando iba a sacar cualquier tema de conversación y hacer que ella le hablara sonó su celular. Vio en la pantalla el nombre de Sasuke y a regañadientes salió de la habitación a considerar asuntos del trabajo.

Hinata vio por el rabillo del ojo salir a Naruto y suspiró mentalmente. Su vista se dirigió hacia una ventana al lado de la mesita de noche y, alzando un poco la cortina se quedó fijamente mirando las nubes que se divisaban por esta. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo mirando por la ventana pero, el sonido de las puertas del closet cerrándose la hizo girar hacia Ibby; la mujer estaba claramente nerviosa pues, al mirar directamente los ojos de la chica su labio inferior empezó a temblar ligeramente, incluso Hinata pudo escuchar cómo tragaba grueso.

\- Señorita, es hora de tomar un baño- Hinata no aparó su mirada, pero Ibby pudo apreciar por unos segundos un pequeño tinte de duda en los blanquecinos ojos de la chica, por lo que agregó – necesito que se levante para poder desvestirla y bañarla.

Hinata no dijo nada igualmente, pero se levantó de la cama y caminó unos pasos hacia Ibby. Esta, asustada, creyendo que la chica iba a hacerle algo, cerró fuertemente sus ojos. Sin embargo, los abrió al percibir que la chica pasaba a su lado, arrebatándole la toalla -que anteriormente colgaba de sus manos- para dirigirse al baño y cerrar la puerta de un portazo, dejando en claro que no permitiría semejante insolencia.

Ibby suspiro, sabía ya de antemano que iba a ser el ama más difícil.

* * *

_28 de Julio del 2093 10:15 am_

Una semana. Había pasado una semana desde que la chica había llegado a su casa y ni su nombre sabía; claro, ¿Cómo sabes el nombre de una persona que durante una semana ni un quejido ha soltado como prueba de que al menos posee voz? Al menos podría decirse que tenía un poco de confianza con Ibby, pues se dejaba "cambiar" por la mujer, pero simplemente esta elegía la ropa de ella y salía de la habitación por la pesada atmósfera que se originaba.

No comía siquiera, simplemente bebía. Lo cual causaba que Ibby se quejara ante el por el comportamiento irresponsable de la chica y que él no hacía nada por ayudarla, la chica simplemente se la pasaba con la mirada perdida y no le gustaba que entraran a la habitación a menos que fuese Ibby, no dormía, simplemente se la pasaba allí, en la ventana. Suspiró. Que chica más problemática.

Ni siquiera sabe su nombre aun, lo que era el colmo teniendo en cuenta que vivía en su casa.

Volvió a lanzar un sonoro suspiro.

¿Cómo podría hacer al menos que saliera de la mugrosa habitación? Cada vez que Naruto pensaba en su comportamiento, le cabreaba hasta el punto de hacerle arrugar su periódico mañanero.

\- ¿Qué desea desayunar hoy, Naruto-sama? – Le preguntó óscar interrumpiéndolo.

\- Omelette de espinaca – dijo Naruto tomando su té matutino. Al alzar la mirada, Naruto se encontró con unos ojos blanquecinos justo bajo el marco de la puerta que daba a la cocina. Escupió el café.

\- Naruto-sama, ¿Qué cree que... – La frase quedó incompleto en la garganta de Ibby al ver de pie bajo el marco de la puerta a su ama. Boqueó como pez unos minutos y, aun sin salir de la impresión y pasándole una servilleta a su amo dijo:

\- Hola – le regaló una sonrisa nerviosa a lo que Hinata simplemente miro a los ojos sin expresión alguna- ¿Tienes hambre? Deseas… acompañarnos.

Hinata aparto la vista, pero asintió. Ibby rápidamente alcanzó una silla y la colocó frente a Naruto e hizo un ademán a Hinata para que se sentara. Esta, despacio pero sin vacilar así lo hizo.

Naruto, que aún no salía de su sorpresa observó como la chica caminaba hasta sentarse frente a él. Llevaba una camiseta con botones delanteros manga larga a cuadros y unos pantalones negros un poco holgados. La camisa no le quedaba justa pero tampoco muy holgada, sin embargo Naruto pudo apreciar la delgadez de su cuerpo.

Se dedicó a detallar la fisonomía de la chica disimuladamente mientras terminaba su té. Oscar depositó frente a él su Omelette y rellenó su taza esta vez con café. Mientras que a Hinata le servían un par de tostadas con huevos y tocino junto con un jugo de naranja. Naruto llevó su taza a su rostro y alzó la mirada. La chica tenía los mismos exóticos ojos pero sin un brillo característico, su nariz era perfecta para su rostro, ni muy hundida y ni muy fileña. Sus labios eran los únicos que tenían un poco de color, sus hombros eran pequeños, sin embargos estaban rectos.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo detallándola, así que apartó la vista y se dedicó a comer y a pensar en otra cosa.

\- Otra tostada - Naruto se quedó helado y con medio omelette a medio camino en su esófago. Requirió darse unos golpecitos en el pecho para no ahogarse y acto seguido miró dónde provenía la desconocida voz. Frente a él, se encontraba la chica extendiendo el plato hacia Óscar esperando a que este lo recogiera y atendiera su pedido.

Óscar simplemente obedeció igual de atónito respondiendo su pedido como si de una máquina se tratase.

\- Así que sí hablas ¿he? – dijo Naruto viendo hacia su plato de comida. No salía aun de la perplejidad. Lo menos que el esperaba era que las primeras palabras de la chicha fueran "otra tostada" y simplemente se dedicara a comer en silencio.

Decidió iniciar un tema de conversación

\- ¿sabes? Hace poco un chico se declaró a mi secretaria enfrente de todos nosotros – comenzó – el tipo era calvo y mi secretaria le dijo que no les iban los tipos calvos. Descubrimos dos horas después que tenía cáncer. Je je je, es triste y a la vez gracioso.

Hinata lo escuchaba hablar pero realmente no le entendía del todo, así que lo ignoró. Siguió degustando sus tostadas.

Jamás había probado en su vida comida como esa, si es que la comida que comía en la celda tenía derecho a llamarse comestible. Su paladar probaba feliz cada bocado y su estómago parecía agradecerle. A pesar de que se había debatido el bajar o hacer cualquier intento por salir del cuarto, su estómago tenía la última palabra. Tuvo que esperar a que Ibby se alejara un poco y no se diera cuenta de que la seguía, pues de no ser así, seguro se perdería en la inmensa casa.

Y allí se encontraba. Comiendo con el rubio ojiazul, evitando a toda costa su mirada. Sin embargo, estaba un poco dispuesta a hablar con él.

\- ¿Acaso creíste que no tenía voz? – interrumpió el intento del rubio de crear un buen ambiente, mientras se llevaba a la boca el vaso lleno de refresco.

\- Como desde que llevas aquí, no has dicho ninguna palabra – dijo Naruto suavemente

\- eso no quería decir que no hablara – Naruto frunció el ceño y se encogió de hombros indiferentemente. Comió un bocado de su desayuno, tragó y preguntó finalmente

\- ¿Cómo te llamas? – Espero a que la chica terminara su jugo y le mirara por primera vez a la cara. Estaba harto de que nunca lo viera a los ojos.

Como era de esperarse, la chica giro su rostro hacia un costado observando de todo menos a Naruto y le dijo:

\- Hyuga… Hinata Hyuga – dijo despreocupadamente.

\- Mucho gusto Hinata, ¿sabes de dónde eres? - empezó Naruto.

\- No.

\- ¿Donde están tus padres?

\- No tengo porque responderte eso

\- Con quien haz estado todo este tiempo

\- sola

\- No te creo ¿Qué hacías en la zona verde?

\- Odio los interrogatorios – Naruto percibió el tenso ambiente así que intentó suavizarlo.

\- ¿Cuántos años tienes?

\- Veinte

\- Genial, yo tengo veinticuatro.

\- Eres un crío como para tener semejante responsabilidad en tus hombros.

Naruto frunció el ceño por la forma tan tajante de hablar de la chica y le dijo:

\- No soy un crío, soy muy serio en mi trabajo y soy el mejor – dijo serio – por eso soy el jefe.

Hinata se encogió de hombros y, levantándose le dijo:

\- Ya he terminado, ahora, si me disculpas iré a mi habitación.- Naruto boqueó un poco, necesitaba retenerla, necesitaba saber que sabía de ella.

En un rápido movimiento sostuvo la muñeca de Hinata, y antes de que le diera tiempo de hablar, ella se había zafado de un brusco movimiento, agarró su muñeca y la apretó con tanta fuerza, que su mano se pudo roja.

Naruto se sorprendió.

\- Si vuelves a tocarme – masculló con tranquilidad espeluznante –, te mataré.- soltó su muñeca de un fuerte jalón y camino tranquilamente rumbo a su habitación

A pesar de que nunca lo vio a los ojos, Naruto claramente supo que su amenaza era real. Estaba tan sorprendido de lo rápido que fue el momento que aún estaba paralizado

\- Una última cosa – Naruto giró a ver la espalda de Hinata – sé que eres un Ángel Trumpet – Naruto abrió los ojos como platos – sin embargo, veo que tienes demasiado trabajo esta mañana, por lo tanto hablaremos de eso cuando te desocupes, Uzumaki-san.

Dicho esto, se fue.

_Mierda, lo sabía._

* * *

Continuará.

Jelouu. ¿Cómo andan? ¿Me demore cierto? Lo siento T_T Sin embargo los he compensado con un capítulo más largo creo :v espero sea de su agrado aunque yo lo vi un poco aburrido.

Jajaj en el próximo cap se viene un poco más de acción (acción me refiero a acertijos misterios y pistas referente a Infinity) y poco más de cercanía de los personajes (no, no esa clase de cercanía, hablo de que se conocerán un poco más. Pervertidos -.-) Hinata después de una semana por fin habla ¿causa de esto? Será resuelta en los capítulos poco a poco. Cualquier duda déjenla en los comentarios. Espero que haya aclarado la duda de **Nova por siempre. **Gracias por leerme

Discúlpenme cualquier error ortográfico o en el sentido de la historia.

Gracias a los que cometas, siguen mi historio o agregan a favoritos, ustedes contribuyen a subirme los ánimos a esta historia. Alguna sugerencia es aceptada

Gracias a **Seebuc **por todos sus ánimos. Se te agradece tus ideas y comentarios.

Gracias a **eliuska20** y a **Aloh **y a todos los chiquillos que me leen y no dejan review.

Espero no haberlos decepcionado

Sí, tú. El de allí. ¿Dime que te parece mi historia?

Saludos… sayonaraaaaa


	8. Chapter 7: Ámbar

_"Lo más importante nunca se ve"_

_El principito._

_Agosto 10 del 2093 – Departamento de seguridad e investigaciones especiales. – Sala de conferencias. 7:30 a.m._

\- Es el caso más problemático que hemos tenido desde hace más de diez años – Dijo un aburrido y a la vez cansado Shikamaru mientras se frotaba los ojos.

\- Es evidente que algo nos está faltando – dijo un ceñudo Sasuke - ¿Qué opinas, Naruto?

El rubio se sorprendió al escuchar su nombre, había estado callado toda la reunión pensando en alguna pista que los llevara a los misteriosos "científicos terroristas", así los había llamado Shikamaru. Normalmente, quienes tienen laboratorios ilícitos en el país no conllevaba a nada bueno: creaciones de drogas, manipulación de sustancias radioactivas o contaminantes, medicamentos adulterados, experimentación con animales. Etc.

Era lógico que sus guardias estuvieran preparados para cualquier intento de la ley de irrumpir en su territorio; sin embargo, nadie ni mucho menos una organización que parecía ser bastante grande escapaba con todo el material que dejara evidencias en tan solo una hora. Justamente el día que salió del hospital, se había detectado un enfrentamiento desconocido de un ejército pequeño en la Zona verde, en menos de una hora Sasuke había enviado a un grupo de 20 hombres a investigar encontrando sin duda los arboles perforados con balas, y a no más de 20 metros una supuesta tienda de artesanía totalmente deshabitada. Los hombres registraron hasta hallar un compartimiento que daba a un ascensor, donde este simplemente bajaba. 20 pisos subterráneos habían. Revisaron habitación por habitación, no hallaron nada, ni siquiera algún cabello o huella digital. Examinaron todo: paredes, camillas, equipos médicos pero no hallaron nada. Y eso era extraño.

\- Bien – dijo Naruto-, Ordenemos.

\- Ya hemos revisado todo – dijo Sasuke un poco irritado, agarró el mando del reflector que se hallaba en el centro de la mesa y proyectó el mapa que habían creado del lugar. Un holograma con graficas de color azul en 3D apareció. Automáticamente las luces se apagaran para mayor apreciación del holograma – En la primera planta se encuentra al menos diez habitaciones, parecen ser almacenes y están clasificadas por tipos: Metales, ácidos, solventes. Ya se ha enviado al equipo químico para que lo examinen, en los pisos seguidos se encuentran diferentes laboratorios, en ellos instrumentos quirúrgicos sin ninguna huella digital, un aparato de rayos X**, **reflectores de radiografías y demás equipos mé una cabina de paredes de cristales, como las que usan para dar baños químicos…

\- ¿Qué clase de equipos médicos hay? – interrumpió el rubio.

\- Bueno, eso es lo más extraño, en todas las habitaciones hay microscopios, hay frascos químicos llenos de ácidos desde los más comunes hasta los más complejos. Hay diez escáneres, doce habitaciones que parecen quirófanos y lo demás son laboratorios y almacenes. También hay una "nevera".

\- Hay otra habitación que es aún más extraña – esta vez habló Shikamaru – ésta es bastante amplia. – hizo una pausa y fijo su mirada en el holograma- … Justo debajo del piso donde está el quirófano, hay una habitación bastante amplia del tamaño de unas cinco habitaciones normales de ese subterráneo. Está dividido en dos, separados por una cortina blanca; la parte izquierda de la cortina da a un espacio un poco más vacío – dijo esto mientras tomaba un lápiz electrónico y redibujaba el mapa holográfico – Había una silla en medio del salón, conectada a una red eléctrica directamente a un toma; La silla tenía amarres fabricados en hierro. A su lado mesas con bisturíes, pinzas y algunos clavos quirúrgicos y una caja de electrodos. Al fondo de esa área un estante con un microscopio y tubos de ensayos.

»La segunda área estaba claramente desordenada. Había bloques de metal los cuales se suponían que eran parte de la camilla de la habitación. La camilla estaba sin las cuatro esquinas como si hubiesen sido arrancadas, lo extraño es que revise los bloques esparcidos por el suelo y, eran claramente esos pedazos de superficie eran la base con la cual estaban soldados unos grilletes. Había un gran estante con frascos químicos básicos, los cuales estaban esparcidos por el suelo. Había un electroencefalograma y más instrumentos quirúrgicos. La camilla también estaba electrificada. Y, justo frente a la extraña camilla había un guardia muerto… De la forma más horrible, como si le hubieran esparcido ácido en su brazo, abdomen y rostro.

El silencio había reinado en el lugar. Todos pensaban y reunían datos para intentar descifrar el rompecabezas.

\- Experimentos, eso está claro – dijo Naruto – están experimentando con algo, buscando quien sabe qué cosa, pero está claro que no puede ser bueno. La silla, según dices Shikamaru, claramente es un instrumento de tortura. – Naruto se levantó de su silla y buscó en un pequeño archivo unos documentos, al hallarlo lo extrajo y lo arrojó en la mesa para que todos pudieran verlo. – Una silla eléctrica, algo bastante antiguo, usado como un método de castigo a convictos con delitos graves o penas capitales. Fue revocado hace años por considerarse poco satisfactorio, además de que generaba más deudas a las cárceles. Fue utilizado más en estados unidos para el año 1890. Lo que no encaja aquí es, que si era un método de castigo ¿Por qué esta en un lugar que parece más bien del uso para la ciencia y no para la justicia? ¿Por qué ese método tan antiguo? – Naruto pensó un segundo en Hinata, pero desechó ese pensamiento, debía concentrarse. Inmediatamente una idea surgió en su cabeza - Debe haber una pista, ¿No han encontrado algún expediente, documento o nota? Debe haber archivos

\- No que sepamos – respondió Sasuke – hemos revisado cada habitación y no hay ni un solo papel.

\- Esa respuesta transmite duda Sasuke – dijo Naruto frunciendo el ceño – Hay que enviar otro grupo de hombres. Shikamaru, refuerza la guardia en el lugar, quiero que investiguen los alrededores. Sasuke, envía a 20 hombres que ingresen allí y, que traten por todos los medios de hallar algún cuarto de seguridad o el mantenimiento de las cámaras, revisaremos los archivos. Quiero que revisen hasta el último milímetro de pared, te enviare a unos cuantos de mis hombres y enviaré un Wellice*. Quiero que redibujen el mapa del lugar, yo me quedaré con este claramente incompleto.

Todos se levantaron para ponerse en marcha

\- Todo servirá – dijo Naruto dirigiéndose a todos – algún plástico, moneda, botón o pelusa. Todo, no quiero que toquen nada a menos que lleven guantes… ha, casi lo olvido, si hallan algún archivo en papel quiero que me llamen enseguida, estaré allí de inmediato.

Dicho esto, todos se pusieron a trabajar a sus respectivos edificios. Los únicos que quedaban allí eran Kakashi y Naruto

\- ¿Quieres que lo lleve a la morgue? – preguntó Kakashi. Naruto se dio un golpe mental al olvidar algo tan de suma importancia. El cadáver. El hombre de mediana edad, pelirrojo y corpulento hallado en la habitación que Shikamaru había descrito. Sus ojos colgaban de sus cuencas apenas sostenidas por una delgada fibra muscular. Para su suerte aún no estaba en plena fase de descomposición, sin embargo, la Rigor Mortis estaba ya presente en su carne, por lo tanto se encontraba en la "nevera" para retardar su descomposición.

\- No, quiero que lo lleves a la mansión y lo guardes en la nevera del piso 4. Iré a Muestras a ver si ya tienen algún informe para mí.

\- Vale…, Naruto ¿Cómo está la chica que casi matas? – Naruto se sorprendió al saber que Kakashi supiera de la existencia de Hinata, hasta ahora los únicos que sabían de su existencia era los sirvientes de la mansión, Sakura y Sasuke.

\- ¿Cómo sabes de..

\- Sasuke me comentó –interrumpió Kakashi- me extraña que ya no confíes en mi como antes.

Naruto sonrió

\- Por supuesto que confío en ti Kakashi-sensei – Kakashi sonrió detrás de su máscara. A pesar de la gran responsabilidad y poder que Naruto ejercía en el país a su corta edad aún seguía apreciándolo y considerándolo su maestro.

\- Sé que no has tenido mucho tiempo esta semana, pero dime ¿Cómo es ella?

\- Bueno, es un dolor en el trasero. – Kakashi lo miró con incredulidad – durante todo este tiempo que vive en mi mansión solo sé su nombre. Se niega a contestar mis preguntas, hace lo que le da la gana, se encierra todo el día en su cuarto, no come, apenas bebe agua y ni siquiera me mira ¿puedes creerlo?

Kakashi iba a decir algo, pero fue interrumpido por una llamada telefónica. Kakashi lo vio con ojos de cachorro.

Naruto supo que se trataba de su esposa. Rodó los ojos divertido.

\- Adelante – Kakashi le sonrió y salió.

Luego de que Kakashi se había marchado, Naruto llegó a su oficina y extrajo su bata. Fue directo al elevador de su piso para dirigirse al laboratorio del Departamento para supervisar y obtener un informe acerca de la investigación de los químicos hallados en el laboratorio subterráneo. Mientras el elevador descendía al piso 50, Naruto se apoyó en la pared contigua a las puertas y se tocó el tabique de la nariz con el dedo índice y pulgar. Suspiró, llevaba más de una semana bastante ocupado con el asunto de los científicos de la Zona Verde que apenas tenía tiempo para dormir, llegaba a casa a las 3 a.m. y se marchaba nuevamente al Departamento a las 6 am.

Estaba agotado. Y no sólo por su trabajo, sino por el hecho de que tenía una conversación pendiente con Hinata que le martillaba la cabeza.

¿Cómo lo había descubierto? ¿Qué sabía ella de él? ¿De la raza? ¿Había más Angel Trumpet? Naruto miró su muñeca, donde hacía un mes la chica había dejado una roja marca de sus manos. Frunció el ceño y volvió a suspirar. Jamás en su vida alguien le había dejado un moretón ni propinado ningún golpe.

En su adolescencia siempre se vio inmiscuido en peleas, pero nunca le habían dejado ni un rasguño gracias a preciada habilidad – entre tantas que tenía – de percepción. Peleas con tipos tan altos y fornidos que, si alguien lo hubiera visto lo llamaría loco por meterse con todo un Hulk. Sin embargo, Hinata solo con su voz lograba congelarle hasta la médula y solo un apretón – claro, considerando que ella también era un Angel Trumpet- había dejado esa superficie roja. Aun recordaba sus palabras.

_\- Si vuelves a tocarme, te mataré._

Era obvio que no confiaba en él y menos confiaría si no hablaban debidamente y ponían cartas sobre la mesa. Naruto quería ayudarla, a pesar de que seguramente ella lo veía como alguien desconocido, quería que se abriera hacia él, de ella Naruto solo conocía su nombre y quería derribar la atmosfera de misterio que poseía a su alrededor.

Durante la semana que no la había visto ni hablado con ella, Ibby lo llamaba diariamente para informarle alguna novedad. La chica aún tenía problemas con la comida, había días que no probaba ningún bocado y solamente se limitaba a tomar líquidos con la excusa de "no tengo hambre". Según los informes de Ibby comía cada tres días, hablaba poco pero, claramente se veía que Ibby era privilegiada, pues era con quien más hablaba Hinata.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron. Naruto salió dispuesto a encontrar el laboratorio 18, saludo a casi todo el personal y siguió avanzando en el tercer pasillo cuando sintió un peso extra en su brazo izquierdo. Forzó una sonrisa.

\- Naruto, me tienes tan olvidada – dijo una chica rubia de ojos violáceos – te he extrañado mucho.

\- Lo siento Shion, pero he estado algo ocupado.

Shion era una de las científicas del laboratorio 3 de ese piso. Era una chica muy alegre, demasiado diría Naruto, ávida por llamar la atención y hacerse notar. Tenía su cuerpo bien proporcionado lo cual le servía para llamar la atención del sexo opuesto. Naruto había tenido sexo con ella al menos unas cinco veces, no era su tipo; pero tenían química.

\- ¿Y? ¿Qué dices? – preguntó Shion señalando el baño de hombres que se encontraba vació. Naruto sonrió, acto seguido caminó hacia el baño vacío y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

* * *

Hinata estaba en su cama intentando dormir. Tenía ojeras enormes y se sentía un poco cansada, bloquear a Yumi desde que habló con Naruto requería muchísima energía física. Se levantó y se miró en el espejo, cuidándose de no encontrarse con el reflejo de su mirada.

Había adelgazado aún más, eso era evidente. Estaba molesta, molesta consigo misma y con Yumi por martirizarle la cabeza para que ella dejara de bloquearla; decidió tomar un baño. Caminó hacia él mientras se desnudaba, se quitó la camiseta y los pantalones y los echó en el cesto de ropa sucia, tomó una toalla limpia y entró en el baño, llenó la tina, se quitó la ropa interior y se sumergió en la caliente agua.

Yumi apareció en forma de gato en el tocador mientras Hinata se levantaba estrepitosamente de la tina y la vaciaba. Odió la tina. Sus manos temblaban a causa del mal recuerdo, intentó apartarlo de su cabeza pero no tuvo éxito; sintió como su pulso se aceleraba y su respiración empezaba a entrecortarse

\- Tranquila – le susurró Yumi cerca de ella para intentar calmarla – Hinata...

Hinata se desplomó en el suelo boca arriba, el aire le faltaba… otra vez. Yumi rápidamente subió a su pecho y la miró fijo, buscando su mirada.

\- Hinata, ¡Mírame!

Hinata cruzó miradas con Yumi y esta le dijo

\- Respira hondo...

Hinata obedeció. Inhaló, retuvo y exhaló

\- Muy bien, una vez más.

Hinata obedeció sintiendo como nuevamente sus pulmones eran oxigenados. Se quedó unos minutos tendida en el suelo, Yumi se acercó a su toalla y, esta vez en forma de loro agarró con su pico la toalla y cubrió a Hinata

\- ¿Puedes levantarte? – preguntó Yumi

Hinata se reincorporó y salió del baño, alcanzó ropa interior limpia y se metió bajo las sábanas cubriéndose hasta las orejas. Yumi la miró con preocupación

\- En serio, ¿Qué haremos con esos "episodios"?

Hinata la miró sin expresión

\- Evitarlas, por supuesto. Nada de baños, solo duchas.

Yumi la miró unos segundos sin decir una palabra. Hinata aún tenía los ojos un poco desorbitados y estaba aún pálida. Decidió aliviar su tensión

\- ¿Cómo sabías que él era un Angel Trumpet?

Hinata fijó sus perlados ojos en los arándano brillante de Yumi

\- Porque como tú, lo sospeche cuando mencionó mi marca la primera vez que llegué aquí. Además tiene un olor que me resulta familiar, no lo sé –Hinata apartó la mirada de la azul de Yumi – Kyouta me enseñó un poco de psicología humana – hizo una pausa como recordando las palabras concretas que utilizó- Me dijo que era fácil saber que pensaban las personas dependiendo a su expresión. Podían ser las más mentirosas del mundo, pero muchas veces no pueden ocultar emociones y las expresan a través de su rostro. Me dijo que si alguna vez me encontraba en una situación así podría sacarle la verdad a alguien si decía lo que debía decir sin que ella se lo esperara. Me dijiste que Uzumaki-san era muy transparente con respecto a sus emociones y que sospechabas algo de él. Sabía que era con respecto a mi especie porque yo también sentí lo mismo. Usando tu pequeño análisis y la lección de Kyouta lo apliqué a Uzumaki-san… Cabe decir que funcionó, pues la expresión atónita de su rostro no dejaba dudas.

Yumi se sorprendió, esa chica cada día le impresionaba más.

\- Wow, debo alagarte. Supongo que ese Kyouta fue un poco cercano a ti.

\- Era el único que confiaba en mí en ese lugar. No me veía como un experimento… espero que no haya muerto.

\- Bueno, ese tipo era la mano derecha de Kabuto, no creo que haya… - Yumi se interrumpió a sí misma y abrió enormemente los ojos - ¿¡Qué es eso!?

Hinata frunció el ceño y miró hacia la dirección que decía Yumi. Había un agujero de al menos medio metro de diámetro en la sábana que la cubría empezando desde su antebrazo hasta su cadera, eso sólo podía significar una cosa.

Rápidamente se levantó y miró hacia el costado de su cintura, justo donde Kabuto la había marcado. Estaba sangrando.

\- ¿Qué mier…? – Eso era extraño, nunca en su vida había sangrado mucho tiempo después de haberse herido, ni siquiera en todos los años que había estado en Infinity. Cuando experimentaban con ella sangraba inmediatamente y posteriormente sabana. Nunca sanaba y, después de cierto tiempo su herida se habría y sangraba.

-Acuéstate y procura no dañar la cama – dijo Yumi esta vez en forma casi humana, vestía una blusa negra manga larga y una falda del mismo color que rozaba el suelo (Hinata supuso que para ocultar sus transparentes pies) y su infaltable velo negro cubriéndole el rostro. Hinata la perdió de vista cuando ella entró al baño.

La herida empezaba a quemarle la piel, miró nuevamente en dirección al baño y vio a Yumi salir con un botiquín en sus manos, lo abrió y extrajo varios cuadritos de gasa y los remojó en solución salina. Hinata se acomodó de tal manera que Yumi tenía un mejor acceso a la herida para poder curarle y cerró los ojos.

Yumi empezó a limpiar la sangre seca y pudo ver el signo de Infinity impreso en la piel de Hinata. A juzgar por el aspecto de la herida, parecía como si se hubiese recién hecho. Miró a Hinata y rompió el silencio

-¿Te duele?

\- Esa parte está totalmente insensibilizada a causa del fuego – dijo Hinata mientras sentía los fríos dedos de Yumi rozar la piel alrededor de la marca - ¿Por qué nunca conservas esa forma?

\- Porque en mi forma semihumana todos pueden verme –dijo mientras limpiaba- ¿no crees que la gente se asustaría al verme?

\- Quizá, no lo sé. Ahora dime ¿cómo es que esa gasa no está derretida a causa del Icor?

\- Eso es porque no es gasa, es hidrógeno en tiras finas.

Hinata la miró sin entender.

\- El hidrógeno es la única materia que el Icor no puede destruir, eso es porque básicamente tu piel está hecha con un 60% de hidrógeno. Los científicos y médicos en Infinity lo sabían, por eso todo instrumento que iban a utilizar contigo lo recubrían de hidrógeno líquido para que no se derritieran y poder pasarlo sin problemas a tu torrente sanguíneo.

\- ¿Dónde conseguiste hidrógeno en tiras?

\- Como es una composición química de tu cuerpo me es fácil fabricarlo en segundos – Yumi cortó un poco de esparadrapo y pegó un poco del hidrógeno cuidando que la sangre no tocase el esparadrapo – Ya está.

Hinata se levantó de y se sentó en la cama. Iba a decir algo pero Yumi la interrumpió.

\- Ponte algo – dijo mientras se levantaba y buscaba ropa para Hinata en el armario. Halló un lindo vestido veraniego de color crema manga corta y cuello de tortuga. En el cuello, a modo de cierre tenía un lindo lazo de color rojo. Se lo lanzó – Esta casa es jodidamente enorme. Naruto debe de tener alguna biblioteca; necesito datos, esa herida no ha sanado.

Hinata obedeció y se cambió. El vestido no era ceñido al cuerpo exceptuando la parte del busto, en toda la demás silueta era semiajustada. Ató el listón del cuello y calzándose abrió la puerta y salió junto con el gato que ahora era Yumi.

La tarea de buscar una biblioteca en esa enorme mansión les iba a costar bastante tiempo, por lo tanto debía empezar desde el principio: El primer piso.

Hinata bajó las escaleras con cuidado de no encontrarse a ningún sirviente que interrumpiera su tarea. En el primer piso, lo único que conocía era la cocina que estaba a la izquierda de las escaleras, por lo tanto esta vez tomó la dirección contraria. Habían tres pasillos largos: a la izquierda, derecha y frente a ella.

\- Tomemos primero la izquierda – dijo Yumi y avanzaron. Había seis puertas a cada lado en el pasillo. Hinata revisó una por una, tres estaban cerradas y las nueve faltantes eran habitaciones

\- Creo que este pasillo es para los sirvientes – Hinata retornó su camino y se adentró en el siguiente pasillo.

Ese era un poco más grande y solo había tres puertas a cada lado y, hacia la izquierda el camino continuaba. Revisó las puertas hallando una lavandería y las demás puertas cerradas. Suspiró frustrada y continuó el camino.

A la izquierda, a solo un metro de ella se hallaba una puerta bastante grande estilo francesa de vidrio, y tras esta había todo un jardín.

Hinata se apresuró a abrir y salió. Había todo tipo de plantas, árboles de todos los tamaños y flores de todos los colores. Nunca en su vida había visto tal paisaje tan hermoso y relajante. Aspiró y pudo diferenciar el aroma de cada flor y como su cuerpo captaba la energía de cada planta.

Solo había una palabra para describir ese lugar. Magnífico.

\- ¡Hey, tú! No puedes estar aquí

Hinata se dio un golpe mental por haber bajado la guardia y no haber detectado que alguien estaba en ese lugar, de hecho, por lógica era obvio que el lugar no podía estar desolado. Lentamente se giró a encarar a la persona que le había hablado… pero simplemente consiguió sorprenderse para sus adentros.

El dueño de aquella voz era un chico alto de tez morena. Llevaba puesto un Dhoti que le llegaba hasta las pantorrillas, el torso lo llevaba desnudo y estaba sucio de barro, el cabello de color castaño oscuro un poco desordenado le llegaba hasta el pecho, era liso y en las puntas se formaban rebeldes risos de un color castaño claro que contrastaba con el normal.

Con una de las comisuras de la boca elevadas hacia arriba, la nariz fileña y, -por lo que alcanzó a ver Hinata- ojos de un color ámbar y la frente adornada por un Bindi color escarlata; Hinata no pudo negar el exótico atractivo del chico.

\- ¿Se te perdió algo, pequeña? – le preguntó el chico. A Hinata no le gustó para nada que la llamase pequeña.

\- No sabía que los sirvientes podían andar semidesnudos por la casa.

El chico sonrió ante el modo tan rudo de hablar de la chica. Era raro que una chica no tartamudeara al estar cerca de él y aún más raro cuando él se encontraba con el torso desnudo.

\- Soy el jardinero y esta es la torre de sirvientes. Tengo permitido estar lo más cómodo posible siempre y cuando haga mi trabajo – dijo el chico mientras le mostraba las tijeras de jardinería a Hinata. – Me llamo Aandeleb.

\- Yo soy Hinata - Hinata vio por el rabillo del ojo como Yumi llenaba sus bigotes de saliva al ver al chico.

_\- Debería ser ilegal que ese chico sea tan lindo- _Hablo en su mente. Hinata estuvo a punto de reírse ante la actitud de chica enamorada que tenía Yumi.

\- Puedes llamarme Aan, si te resulta más cómodo – interrumpió sus pensamientos y elevó aún más la comisura izquierda de su boca - ¿Qué buscabas por aquí?

\- Estoy buscando la biblioteca de este lugar, ¿crees que podrías llevarme?

Aandeleb vaciló un poco, pero luego agregó.

\- uhh estas bastante lejos. Vale, te llevare, solo dame unos minutos para cambiarme y vestirme y te llevaré allí; mientras, puedes echar un vistazo al lugar.

Hinata iba a responder cuando, una voz bastante conocida respondió por ella.

\- Eso no será necesario – escuchó. Hinata maldijo por lo bajo y se dio la vuela, encontrándose con un no muy feliz rubio mirándola reprobatoriamente.

Continuara…

* * *

***Wellice =** Es un robot de la compañía de seguridad e investigaciones de Tokyo. Posee funciones útiles como reveladores de huellas digitales y escáneres de sustancias. Además, posee un gran procesador lo cual le permite almacenar cualquier información vista desde su rango de visión, tiene integrado un rayo láser en caso de emergencia y está directamente conectado con el equipo de comunicación del departamento, lo cual permite una señal directa con Naruto o Kakashi. Tiene una amplia capacidad de programación lo cual le permite jackear ordenadores si es necesario. Posee un pequeño dosímetro de emergencia. Es utilizado normalmente para investigaciones de carácter informático. Rara vez sale de ese campo.

* * *

Jelouuuuuuuuuuuuu ámenme.. ok no –se esconde – si si si lo sé lo siento. En serio lamento la tardanza de este capítulo chicos, en serio. Pero he estado un poco ocupada. A penas hace unos días me colocaron el internet en casa, de hace más de un mes que hice los reportes y pues, no podía publicar el capítulo en el trabajo T_T Creo que Movistar tiene más de 4 reportes míos puteandolos xDDDD pero es que llamaba y me decían "en dos días llega el servicio técnico"… No muxo dos días ehhh… chicos no contraten movistar UwU.

Bueno ¿Qué tal el nuevo personaje? ¿Les gusta? Uhhhh Naruto no está nada feliz ¿Por qué será?

En el siguiente capítulo se revelará un poco más sobre Infinity y el pasado de Hinata… además habrá una pequeña sorpresita ewe no sé si les gustará pero buenhhhh

En fin, espero les haya gustado el capítulo. Un saludo para el amigo Seebuc que siempre anda pendiente a la historia (espero no haberte decepcionado)

Kawaiisoul Yo debería estar estudiando para el examente de admisión, (me tarda tres días o más escribir un cap) pero algunos días está bien utilizarlos para leer o escribir xDD Gracias por leer mi fic y espero con todo el corazón que no hayas suspendido el examen xc.

eliuska20 lo siento uwu aquí está la conti.. disfuta.. estoy tan feliz que hasta podría rapear xD OwO.

Aloh que siempre está conectada a la historia, muchísimas gracias ah y por favor no desperdicies pizza. Yo solo como avena y frutas por mi peso… por lo que moririra en comer una grasosa pizza que me tapara las arterias de queso –w-

Jajja Gracias a los chiquillos y chiquillas que siguen la historia la leen y se derriten en silencio xD a los que dan favoritos Gracias porque siempre esas pequeñas acciones me motivan a escribir más. Perdonen los errores de ortografía y redacción

Un beso a todos..

Sayonaraaaaa

Shanon corta *piiiiiiiiii*


	9. Chapter 8: Intoxicación

_"Estaba llenándose de veneno, de miedo. _

_Cada vez su corazon era atizado al envenenamiento oscuro de su ser"_

Naruto miraba con el ceño fruncido a Hinata. Después de haber tenido sexo con Shion, había ido a Muestras donde le anunciaron que aún no tenían un informe elaborado, por lo que Naruto dejó algunos trámites adelantados y se fue a casa para dedicarse al cadáver. Al llegar a la mansión, un olor característico que normalmente sólo percibía en la habitación de Hinata, se encontraba esparcido por toda la casa.

En ciertos lugares el aroma era más intenso que en otros, hasta que buscando dio con el jardín. Al ver la espalda de la chica en el jardín se dio cuenta de que el aroma no era de la habitación de Hinata. El aroma era el de Hinata, llevaba un vestido veraniego de color crema manga corta y cuello de tortuga.

Se sorprendió a sí mismo ante la novedad. No sabía que poseía tal habilidad, es decir, los olores que percibían en las chicas eran de los perfumes carísimos y dulzones que siempre llevaban encima, haciendo desaparecer su aroma natural.

El de Hinata era diferente, un olor casi exótico que impregnaban en sus fosas nasales hasta casi emborracharlo de deleite. Un aroma poco común, era como el de las rosas marchitas pero combinado con el olor a los arándanos. Una combinación entre lo triste y lo dulce. Único.

Una vibración en su bolsillo izquierdo lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Suspiró y reviso el mensaje:

"_Apresúrate en estudiar el cuerpo. Ya lo dejé en la 'nevera'. Asegúrate de llamar a Shikamaru y trata de redibujar el mapa._

_Kakashi"_

Naruto guardó su teléfono y giró sobre sus talones para dirigirse a la nevera y hacer la autopsia, pero una segunda voz en el jardín detuvo su paso. La curiosidad de porqué Hinata había salido de su habitación creció y, sin poder contenerla se adentró en el jardín.

\- Uhh estas bastante lejos. Vale, te llevare, solo dame unos minutos para cambiarme y vestirme y te llevaré allí; mientras, puedes echar un vistazo al lugar. – Escuchó la voz de su jardinero y, como si de un robot se tratase, Naruto dijo:

\- Eso no será necesario – Dijo con el ceño fruncido, por alguna razón no le gustó que Aandeleb estuviese sin camiseta frente a Hinata. Hinata susurró algo que Naruto no entendió y se giró hacia él, como siempre, sin mirarlo. Naruto apartó la mirada de ella y la posó en el chico – Aandeleb – dijo a modo de saludo.

\- Naruto-sama – hizo una pequeña reverencia saludando – Ya me disponía a cambiarme, pero me encontré con la señorita. –dijo con una sonrisa mirando a Hinata.

Naruto suavizó su ceño fruncido y sonrió tranquilizadoramente a Aandeleb.

\- Bien – dijo – puedes irte a casa, yo me encargaré de ella. – Aandeleb iba a protestar, pero Naruto prosiguió – Hinata, ven conmigo.

Hinata se giró hacia Aan y le dijo:

\- Nos vemos otro día – Aandeleb sonrió. No comprendió porqué la chica nunca lo miró directamente a los ojos ni porqué maldijo a Naruto. Sin embargo, debía quedarse con las ganas de preguntar, puesto que si lo hacía sería imprudente. Eso no era de su incumbencia, sin embargo no era impedimento para que su curiosidad creciese. Hacía pocos minutos se conocieron y Aan no comprendía como Naruto, su amable pero a la vez temperamental jefe, no estaba reprendiéndola por no mirarlo a los ojos. De hecho Aandeleb dudaba sobre si ella lo escuchase la mayor parte del tiempo, y no solo a Naruto sino a él mismo.

\- Espero así sea. Gusto en conocerte, Hinata – pronunció Aandeleb. La chica giró y acto seguido se dirigió hacia Naruto y ambos desaparecieron de su rango de visión.

Naruto cerró la gran puerta de vidrio y se giró a Hinata.

\- ¿Qué hacías ahí? – pregunto finalmente.

\- ¿No puedo salir de mi habitación? – dijo apoyándose a la pared.

\- No dije eso.

\- ¿entonces porque la absurda pregunta?

\- No es absurda, desde que llegaste te la pasas en tu habitación y cuando sales de ahí precisamente te encuentras con Aandeleb. – su tono casi era de reproche.

\- Buscaba algo y me topé con él.

\- ¿No podías simplemente pedírselo a Ibby?

\- ¿A dónde quieres llegar con el absurdo interrogatorio?

\- ¿Por qué esa lengua tan venenosa? – Contraatacó. Naruto observó como Hinata apretaba los puños.

\- ¿Por qué tan curioso? – Preguntó Hinata. Naruto, ya exasperado se pasó una mano por su espeso y rubio cabello desordenándolo aún más. Respiró hondo y preguntó.

\- ¿Qué era lo que buscabas?

\- Una biblioteca - Naruto frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada.

\- Vale, yo voy hacia allá. Ven

Salieron de la torre de sirvientes y subieron al 4 piso. Hinata no supo exactamente cómo ubicarse, no conocía ese lado de la mansión y le iba a costar recordar el camino. Durante la trayectoria, Hinata observó a Naruto.

Él era al menos tres cabezas más alto que ella, tenía la piel bronceada y hombros anchos. Su espalda era más grande que ella misma, se sorprendió al apenas darse cuenta. Su cabello rubio en la parte de atrás se veía más abundante y desordenado. Un aspecto desaliñado y despreocupado que lo hacía lucir atractivo. Contemplándolo Hinata casi se sintió diminuta.

No se dio cuenta que se había concentrado viendo su ancha espalda hasta que Naruto detuvo su paso frente a una puerta de color ocre y la abrió.

Con la señal de Naruto de que pasase, Hinata se adentró en la biblioteca.

Era un espacio amplio, sencillo pero a la vez enorme y elegante. Hinata recorrió cada espacio con su mirada, había una pequeña mesita de café con un mueble de cuero de color negro en forma de L en el rincón, un diván frente al mueble y frente a estos al menos 7 estantes de libros pulcramente ordenados y bien cuidados. El lugar estaba iluminado por un gran candelabro de luz amarilla que le daba al lugar un ambiente tranquilo y sereno. En el centro de la habitación había una gran mesa cuadrada de vidrio con dos sillas de color negro. Naruto pasó a su lado y se dirigió a la mesa sacando una laptop y revisando los documentos que se hallaban en la mesa.

\- Puedes hacer lo que quieras; pero por favor, no hagas demasiado ruido. – Dijo Naruto ya concentrado en su trabajo.

Hinata se movió dispuesta a seguir su plan original del día, como había concordado con Yumi. Fue hacia los estantes y se adentró en uno de ellos. Posteriormente, apareció Yumi y dijo:

\- Voy a necesitar tiempo. Tengo que buscar la mayor información, y debemos dividirnos. Lo que yo aprenda tú lo sabrás y lo que tu aprendas yo lo sabré. Así funcionamos, compartimos todo y debemos aprovecharlo.

\- Entonces, ¿cómo es que hasta ahora tu sabías cosas que yo no? – Preguntó.

\- Eso es porque aún no estamos del todo conectadas.. – Hinata la miró sin entender - Escucha, te lo explicaré después. Ahora confía en mí - Dicho esto saco unos cuantos libros, se sentó en el suelo y empezó a rebuscar.

Hinata pasó al siguiente estante. Todos los libros estaban ordenados por orden alfabético, no sabía por dónde comenzar.

Las secciones más que grandes eran largas, el lugar era lo suficientemente amplio pero lo exageradamente largo. Había libros de todo tipo: Psicología, Ciencia, matemáticas, Ingeniería.

Tomó un libro de ingeniería, uno de robótica, uno de programación y posteriormente alcanzó en uno de los estantes más altos uno de ciencia ficción y empezó a leer, no supo por qué los eligió pero de algo le servirían.

Naruto buscaba en su laptop enfermedades que hicieran sacarte los ojos. Se sentía ridículo ante semejante barbaridad, sin embargo debía buscar entre los archivos electrónicos qué tenía algún caso u enfermedad parecida. Nada.

Suspiró. No servía de nada suspirar. ¿Cuántas veces ya había suspirado en el día? Gruño ante el recuerdo.

Se levantó de la silla y sacó su Proyector portátil y empezó a analizar el mapa "erróneo" que tenía. Subrayó los lugares clave: Los almacenes de químicos, la habitación de radiografías, la de cristales, la de escáneres y la «nevera», y principalmente la más grande de todas y la más desecha: la que mencionó Shikamaru. Naruto no pudo dejar de preguntarse ¿Qué clase de sustancia había sido rociado ese hombre para terminar en tal estado? ¿Qué hacían en esa clase de lugar? ¿Qué objetivo tenían? ¿Qué le habían hecho a Hinata?

Abrió los ojos enormemente dándose cuenta de la realidad. Rápidamente se levantó en busca de la muchacha, pero se detuvo a medio camino. ¿Hinata le diría? Debía intentar al menos convencerla, no podía sacar conclusiones con tan poca información. Decidido, tomó su proyector y busco a la chica entre los estantes.

La halló sentada como un Buda con una pila de libros gordos frente a ella. No le sorprendió que en el poco tiempo que llevaba sola los hubiese leído todos, ni la velocidad con que leía. Era propio de un Trumpet, pero… Hinata todavía debía aprender ciertas cosas para adaptarse.

La chica desvió su atención del libro y miró a sus pies. Naruto le sonrió.

\- ¿Qué te parecen? – preguntó Naruto.

Hinata tardó un momento en contestar.

\- Interesantes, ¿todos esos aparatos existen? – preguntó señalando un libro en concreto.

\- Si, y lo que has leído es su funcionamiento "cerebral" por decirlo así. Toda la tecnología aquí funciona de la misma manera, más bien por el mismo lenguaje. – Naruto sonrió, se estaban comunicando.

\- Ya veo. – dijo. Naruto vaciló un poco.

\- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? - Trato de buscar sus ojos. Se sorprendió al escuchar un suspiro de su parte.

Hinata se inclinó hacia atrás apoyándose en las palmas de sus manos detrás de su espalda. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y dijo:

\- Responderé sólo lo que vea oportuno – sintió la efusividad que emanaba el rubio, y añadió – como pago por dejarme quedar aquí, pero también con una condición – Naruto frunció el ceño y se sentó justo frente a ella.

\- ¿Cuál?

\- Que me entrenes.

\- ¿Entrenarte? ¿En qué?

\- En todo lo que necesite para adaptarme aquí, y algunas cosas de nuestra especie. Intento armar un rompe cabezas – Dijo lo último más para sí misma.

\- Ya somos dos – Dijo Naruto. Ninguno mencionó más el tema. – Entonces… Lo haré, no te preocupes.

\- Bien – Dijo – vale, comienza tus preguntas.

Naruto sacó su Proyector y lo puso frente a ella. Tomó su laptop para apuntes.

\- ¿Trabajabas en el Laboratorio Subterráneo?

Hinata se enderezó y respondió:

\- Su nombre es Infinity y no, no trabajaba para esa gente.

-¿Qué exactamente era?

\- Digamos que era una compañía, o una pequeña organización de investigación.

\- ¿Quiénes estaban a cargo?

\- Mucha gente – Hinata miró los dedos de Naruto moverse con agilidad a través de las teclas de la laptop – Habían doctores, científicos, físicos… cantidad de gente.

\- ¿Qué investigaban?

\- Su propósito era crear un arma biológica con el cual amenazar la tierra y unificar todos los países para crear una utopía.

Naruto frunció el ceño y miró el rostro de Hinata que estaba mirando algún punto imaginario.

\- ¿Utopía? ¿Por qué?

\- Es obvio, el mundo no les gusta, tienen gran poder intelectual. No hay mejor arma que el intelecto, Uzumaki-san; si eres inteligente puedes conquistar el mundo. Lo quieren todo bajo su control, todo lo que tenga vida o se mueva, porque considera a la gente que se encuentra en el "exterior" son inferiores, que su visión en el mundo es mejor. Planean crear un arma biológica y vender la cura, atrapar al mundo en una ilusión de esperanza y crear su propio "reino". Creen en la igualdad de bienes, igualdad social, cultural y demás.

\- Sigo sin entender a profundidad.

\- Planean conquistar el mundo lanzando una terrible peste y ahogarse en dinero y elogios al vender la cura, crear su utopía en donde el hambre y la pobreza reinará, porque todos serán eternos, pero no inmortales… Los que no consideren aptos los mataran (los débiles emocionalmente sobre todo, enfermos o ancianos) y crearan una nueva raza de humanos, algunos híbridos, fuertes e intelectuales bajo su dominio. Será como un auténtico infierno, si te opones… habrá consecuencias… y nada bonitas.

Naruto no lo podía creer. Sonaba a película, _el típico villano con el sueño de conquistar el mundo, pero a este le agrega sadismo. Muere muchísima gente por la "peste" pero los cura y los hace eternos. Los sucumbe al hambre y al delirio de la desnutrición y la sed por la eternidad_…

-Intentan crear una nueva raza… una fuerte. Extinguir a la humanidad si es necesario… ser como los dioses. – Dijo Hinata interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

Algo no encajaba, de hecho tenía más preguntas. Lanzó la más importante

\- Pero ¿Cómo crearían un arma biológica?

\- A través de un espécimen y sujetos de prueba.

Naruto apretó los puños con desconfianza.

\- ¿Qué hacías tú ahí? – Mala pregunta, Naruto sintió ira emanar del cuerpo de Hinata.

\- Querido – notó la ironía en su voz – Yo era el espécimen – Se levantó y pasó a su lado directo a salir de ese lugar y encerrarse en su cuarto. Vio como había apretado los puños desconfiando de su palabra, no le hubiese dicho nada y no estaría tan enojada con él ni consigo misma.

Naruto se levantó y la siguió.

-Escucha Hinata, lo sien…

No pudo terminar la oración cuando Hinata se desplomó en el suelo y lanzó un fuerte grito de dolor mientras convulsionaba.

* * *

Rei Masamune acomodó su gorra para que la cámara no le grabase el rostro. Debía ser cuidadoso.

Tenía más de quince años haciendo esta clase de trabajo, pero nunca había robado un objeto que se encontrara tan vigilado. Se suponía que era fácil.

El tipo del teléfono le había llamado para contratarlo para un trabajo especial, "_Necesito que robes algo para mí de la central nuclear de __********__ ciudad" _– le dijo – _"una persona cercana a mí te recomendó, y espero lo logres, no me gustan los fracasos_" Rei no era estúpido como para no captar la amenaza. El tipo se había identificado como Kabuto, pero no le dio su apellido. Simplemente le dio una breve explicación de cómo lo contactó, lo que haría y su paga: 100 de los gordos.

En concreto, el trabajo era fácil: Debía robar de la central nuclear, en el piso 35, puerta 143, un objeto guardado en una caja de metal con el número 3CU.

Había visto y analizado la guardia accediendo al sistema de seguridad de la Central. Había elaborado un mapa completo del lugar, de sus posibles vías de entrada, los puntos ciegos de las cámaras y su distracción. El lugar estaba más vigilado que un preso que iba a ver al presidente personalmente, pero nada podía salir mal.

Pasó desapercibido en el primer piso, tomó el ascensor y presionó el botón número 30. Las puertas iban a cerrarse pero una mano lo impidió. Un joven guardia le sonrió, tenía el cabello largo de color castaño liso y largo hasta el pecho, en las puntas era más claro, su piel era morena y tenía los ojos de color ámbar y en su frente había un Bindi color escarlata, era unos centímetros más alto que él y bastante fornido. Rei asintió en modo de saludo.

El joven entró y presionó el piso cuarenta.

\- ¿Es nuevo? – Preguntó girándose hacia él señalando su falso uniforme.

\- Sí – respondió Rei incómodo – hoy empiezo mi jornada –Mintió.

\- ¿Enserio? ¿Qué horarios te asignaron? – Preguntó amablemente.

_Mierda, _pensó. Tenía que pensar rápido, nunca entablaba conversación alguna cuando trabajaba porque siempre pasaba desapercibido. Dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente:

\- Este horario y en las noches los domingos – Rezó para que el ascensor llegara a su estúpido piso.

El chico lo miró serio y preguntó:

\- Pero si nadie aquí trabaja los domingos.

\- Pues ahora sí – por fin había llegado al maldito piso – si me disculpas tengo trabajo que hacer…

Salió del ascensor relajado pero dando ligeras zancadas para irse rápido, pudo escuchar la voz del muchacho cuando le gritó:

\- Un gusto, Aandeleb – Rei giró por el pasillo y lo perdió de vista.

El pasillo estaba solo, como suponía. Pasando por uno de los puntos ciegos de la cámara, se acercó lentamente y, haciendo un poco de su "magia" combinó algunos cables para que la imagen de esa cámara no diese una imagen real. Al terminar, se acercó a una de las puertas y, con una ganzúa la forzó y la abrió. Sacó un poco de combustible que llevaba en una botella muy escondida dentro de su barriga falsa, tomando un poco de tela construyó una molotov muy improvisada, la encendió y lanzó dentro de la habitación.

El fuego rápidamente se esparció, y él hizo lo mismo en dos habitaciones más, debía ser suficiente esa distracción. Un incendio en una Central nuclear esa muy peligroso.

Cuando la alarma se activó y escuchó el murmullo de los guardas alertando al personal, subió cinco pisos más, sacó su celular y marcó. Automáticamente las cámaras se desactivaron, llegó a la habitación 143, tomó la pequeña pero un poco pesada caja, la ocultó y salió de la habitación.

El pasillo empezó a llenarse de gurdas que corrían en dirección opuesta a donde él iba, sin embargo estaban demasiado concentrados en apagar el incendio que se estaba haciendo más grande que no notaron su presencia; luego entró a la habitación 150, abrió el ducto de desechos y, deshaciéndose de su barriga falsa, se deslizó y aterrizó en la parte trasera del edificio.

Trepó el muro que se encontraba frente al edificio y salió de aquel lugar.

Kabuto inyectó un poco de la sustancia que contenía la jeringuilla al sujeto 23. A los 30 segundos empezó a convulsionar.

\- Maldita sea – murmuró enojado, tomó el bisturí y cortó con claro enojo la garganta del tipo. – Échalo al depósito – ordenó a Fray.

\- Como ordene – echó el cadáver a su hombro e hizo una mueca de asco cuando la sangre del tipo manchó su blanca e inmaculada bata, abrió la puerta y salió.

* * *

Kabuto tomó asiento y se frotó el tabique nasal. Se sentía enojado, había perdido a su mano derecha y a su preciada sede que él llamaba hogar. Ahora seguramente debían estar investigando cada partícula de polvo que encontraran. Sonrió, los policías, investigadores y forenses de Tokio debían estar totalmente desconcertados por no encontrarle el sentido al laboratorio. Nunca encontrarían los «desperdicios» que había dejado allí. Gracias al cielo que había podido sacar todos los archivos a tiempo y lo que consideraba de gran valor.

Habían dos cosas que le preocupaba: La primera era que se acabaran las muestras de Hinata demasiado rápido y no tuvieran nada que hacer, sería un desperdicio de tiempo, y a él no le gustaba perderlo. Y la segunda era que el Departamento de Seguridad e Investigaciones especiales de Japón la hubieran capturado. Suspiró, ya tenía un plan para volver a encerrar a la pequeña fiera.

Plan que pondría en marcha en ese preciso instante.

Tomó sonriente el teléfono y marcó. Después de tres pitidos ya habían descolgado en la otra línea.

\- Hey – saludó, ni siquiera dejó que la persona al otro lado del teléfono le contestara cuando dijo – ¿Aún quieres un trabajo en el DSIE?

Naruto se había quedado paralizado durante 5 segundos. Hinata convulsionaba, se retorcía y gritaba como si algo le comiera internamente.

No sabía exactamente qué hacer, Hinata tenía complejos serios y él temía tocarla. A pesar de su estado, Naruto no dudaba en que aún la chica sufriendo negaría su ayuda y eso originaría un enfrentamiento. Hinata era peligrosa y podría atacarle; y Naruto no estaba dispuesto a dañarle, pero si ella atacaba él se defendería. Sin embargo, Naruto al verla sufriendo mando los "complejos" de Hinata y su miedo a dañarla directamente al infierno.

Naruto se acercó a ella y pasando sus manos debajo de las rodillas y por detrás de su espalda la cargó. Hinata al principio se resistió pero luego dejo de batallar con él para batallar con el dolor que la consumía.

La depositó en su mesa de trabajo. Le desconcertó el peso de Hinata, debía de comer muy poco, estaban tan liviana que Naruto pensó que ni siquiera existía realmente. Quizá eso podría ser el motivo de su dolor: al no alimentarse el Icor se debilita, al quedar tan pocas células divinas, buscan por su propio medio obtener energía para multiplicarse, esa energía la obtienen comiendo carne del mismo individuo que poseen o comer las células básicas de la sangre. Ese fenómeno hace que el sistema nervioso de Hinata falle y cause las convulsiones, y al tener posibles hemorragias internas cause su dolor.

Naruto descartó esa teoría al experimentar un sentimiento que sabía que no era de él. Era el mismo sentimiento que experimentó cuando se había desmayado y cuando por primera vez vio los ojos de Hinata, de inmediato supo que algo no andaba bien. Era un sentimiento que le inundaba como si fuese suyo propio, y que más que físico era mental.

Naruto se desesperó y reviso a Hinata de pies a cabeza. No dejaba de removerse ni de gritar, sin embargo no tenía ninguna herida y su piel no mostraba hematomas.

\- Hinata, dime ¿Qué te duele? – Rogó, se sentía ansioso, inquieto y desesperado. Ver a Hinata en ese estado le hacía sentirse muy cansado y dolido.

Ella no respondió, se limitó a cubrir su espalda baja con una mano y ejercer presión en esa área. Era cerca de su cadera. Naruto intentó mover su mano para poder ayudarla, pero un movimiento detrás de él lo alertó.

\- Sal de allí quien quiera que seas – dijo furioso, Kurama se materializó junto a él en su forma semi-humana.

Una silueta salió de entre los estantes y dejó que la luz la cubriera. Vestía totalmente de negro y tenía un velo en la cabeza del mismo color cubriéndole el rostro. Al ver sus piernas semi-transparentes y pies totalmente invisibles a la vista supo qué era.

\- Ninfa – Pronunció, Naruto sabía que no era una amenaza, pues emanaba el mismo aroma que el de Hinata.

\- Es envenenamiento – dijo la Ninfa con dificultad – Tiene una marca que se suponía que debía haber sanado – se acercó y trató de mantener a Hinata rígida, pero esta se negaba. – Tienes que extraer el Plutonio, el Icor está luchando por mantener el plutonio a raya pero está consiguiendo envenenarla.

Naruto no escuchó más. Se subió en la mesa, y en un rápido movimiento Hinata estaba boca abajo, con la cara hacia la mesa, él colocó sus piernas alrededor de las caderas de Hinata para que dejara de moverse. Tomó sus muñecas y las elevó encima de su cabeza dejando a Hinata inmovilizada y boca abajo. Gotas de sudor bajaban por su rostro.

Kurama rasgó un pedazo de tela de la manga de su camiseta gris y le dijo a Hinata que apretaba fuertemente la mandíbula:

\- Ten –le abrió la boca y metió el pedazo de tela – Lo que van a hacerte te dolerá un poco, pero es por tu bien. Y tú – le dijo a Yumi – ve a la cocina y trae una taza con aceite de oliva, por la mitad.

Yumi obedeció. Kurama miró a Naruto.

\- Ahora – Ordenó Naruto. Sintió como el cuerpo de Hinata se tensaba y lanzó un fuerte grito que fue ahogado por la tira de tela. Kurama rasgó el vestido de Hinata dejando su espalda baja y caderas al descubierto, retiró la «gasa», y lo que vio Naruto le dejó pasmado.

Tenía toda el área afectada cubierta de sangre, y brotaba tanta que de inmediato Kurama recubrió la mesa con Hidrógeno. Pero no solo eso lo impresionó, lo que realmente le había dejado sin aliento era la cantidad de cicatrices que poseía Hinata en esa pequeña parte, Naruto también vio que en los brazos también tenía cicatrices casi imperceptibles, no las había visto porque no se había acercado a Hinata lo suficiente como para examinarla. Su cuerpo, o al menos las pocas áreas que no estaban cubiertas de ropa estaba desecho en cicatrices, Naruto no dudo que algo muy malo le había pasado a Hinata.

\- Aquí está – Dijo la Ninfa y le pasó la taza de aceite. Naruto despertó de sus cavilaciones y tomó la taza

\- Sostenle bien los brazos – dijo a Kurama y este obedeció. Naruto bebió un poco de aceite de oliva, dejó la taza a su lado y estampó su boca a la herida de Hinata.

Naruto chupó fuerte y Hinata lanzó un grito. La boca le picaba a causa del Plutonio, escupió en la taza y volvió a chupar.

Cada vez que despegaba su boca de la espalda baja de Hinata observaba la herida que poco a poco se hacía más visible, Tenía la forma de un 8 al revés con unos puntos a su alrededor. A Naruto le picó un poco su abdomen, justo donde tenía su marca pero le importó poco. Chupó una última vez hasta que Hinata dejó de moverse y su respiración se volvía un poco más tranquila. Naruto se limpió la boca y le miró: ella había perdido el sentido.

* * *

Shikamaru revisaba el lugar donde había encontrado el cadáver. En el suelo, una silueta de cinta indicaba el lugar exacto donde había estado el cadáver. Sangre seca cubría esa zona.

Suspiró cansado. Eran las 3 de la tarde y aún seguían trabajando buscando algo importante, pero nada. Era como si buscaran una aguja en un pajar. Cada vez que encontraban algo sospechoso, esto los conducía a la nada dejando una laguna de preguntas en ellos, pero la principal aún no tenía respuesta.

Sasuke se acercó a su lado y levantó la mano izquierda para saludarle, Shikamaru frunció el ceño

\- ¿Qué hace el Ministro aquí? – preguntó con cara de pocos amigos y rascándose la nunca. Shikamaru y Sasuke se conocían del kínder, junto con Naruto, Sakura y otro grupo de amigos habían forjado un buen lazo. A pesar de que en la secundaria se separaron, se habían llevado una grata sorpresa al ver que todos habían parado en la misma universidad, eso era casi obra del destino, y eso que él no creía en ello. Pasaron sus años de estudiantes como lo habrían hecho en el kínder y al terminar sus carreras no perdieron el contacto. Ahora, trabajaban prácticamente de la mano.

\- Oye, yo también quiero "entrar en acción" – dijo Sasuke, haciendo una mueca a su amigo, luego se puso serio y preguntó - ¿cómo vamos?

Shikamaru suspiró.

\- Nada, como siempre – Shikamaru hizo una mueca y prosiguió – He regado un poco de polvo para huellas pero no hay nada. Esto es un asco.

Sasuke examinó el lugar. Había polvo revelador de huellas en todas partes de ese piso. Algunos detectives estaban absortos en su trabajo buscando, observando, tocando e incluso olfateando. Sasuke volvió a mirar a Shikamaru

\- ¿Qué hay de las cámaras? – preguntó

\- No hay cables en ellas. Al parecer son inalámbricas. Hemos puesto a Wellice a rastrear las ondas electromagnéticas de las cámaras, pero simplemente no dan a ningún lado. No hay lugar que las esté captando e interpretando. Simplemente están ahí, como una señal de Wi – fi abierta, pero sin nadie que la reciba.

Sasuke suspiró sintiendo la frustración de su compañero. Su vista viajó hacia la camilla metálica, se acercó a ella y la examinó.

\- ¿Aquí no hay huellas?

\- Las hay, la hemos revisado pero simplemente es como si no existieran tales huellas – Shikamaru frunció el ceño -. No está en la base de datos del país. Estamos investigando si es algún extranjero, tomará días, teniendo en cuenta que hay que pedir permisos para buscar en los sistemas de los países vecinos. Tomará un poco de tiempo, esperamos tener los resultados en al menos 5 días.

Sasuke asintió, frunció el ceño. Era rarísimo, que una huella no se halle en el sistema era inquietante. A pesar de que había gente que entraba de forma ilegal al país, estos siempre debían tener documentación, en tanto de su país natal como de Japón. Ilegal o no ilegal aparecía en su base de datos. Que una persona no apareciera era... Extraño. Miró a Shikamaru y le dijo:

\- Llama a Naruto – ordenó y Shikamaru obedeció. Mientras Shikamaru contactaba a Naruto Sasuke reparó la camilla: Era mucho más grandes que las normales, el metal no tenía ni una sola ralladura y aún se encontraba tan pulido como un espejo. Sasuke caminó hacia la pared que estaba enfrente de la camilla. En él había una vitrina con marcos de madera en su puerta, en cada una de las secciones que ya se encontraban vacías (todos los químicos estaban siendo estudiados en Muestras) no había ni una mota de polvo.

Sasuke observo sorprendido de lo impecable que era ese lugar, sin duda el dueño se esmeraba por mantenerlo todo en orden. Sin embargo algo le extrañó: en una de las esquinas de la vitrina había una grieta, era pequeñísima y casi imperceptible, pero él pudo verla gracias a la gran lámpara de quirófano que iluminaba el lugar. Un sentimiento que no supo describir se instaló en su estómago, retorciéndole y poniéndolo nervioso. Parpadeó, y por un momento creyó ver un poco de luz a través de la grieta, pero al siguiente parpadeo no había nada. Supuso que había sido su imaginación, pero los nervios, y la sensación indescifrable que sentía en el estómago lo desconcertó un poco. Sólo había sentido es sensación dos veces; era casi la misma sensación de cuando había estado en el hospital esperando noticias de sus padres, con su hermano a su lado con una mano puesta en su hombro. Esa sensación se había alojado en su ser y, quince minutos después el médico se había lamentado y les había dicho que sus padres habían fallecido.

La segunda vez, la sensación la había vuelto a experimentar cuando estaba en el Hospital de Nagoya, esperando recibir noticias de su mejor amiga Elodie: una niña extranjera de cuerpo extremadamente débil que había conocido en la secundaria. Elodie había despertado su instinto de hermano mayor, ella tenía diez y el diecisiete. Ella no asistía a clases por su enfermedad y a él lo habían contratado para que le dictara clases particulares. Un día, sus padres lo llamaron para decirle que Elodie estaba en el hospital y Sasuke tubo de nuevo esa sensación, doce minutos después Elodie había muerto.

Y ahora volvía a experimentarlo, y eso no era bueno en absoluto. Sintió una mano fría en su hombro y se sobresaltó, descubrió que fue Shikamaru.

\- Eh, tío – Shikamaru lo miró serio – Te vez un poco pálido, ¿estás bien?

Sasuke recuperó la compostura y dijo:

\- Sí, no ha sido nada – carraspeó un poco para recuperar el tono natural de su voz - ¿Qué te ha dicho?

Shikamaru se planteó a su lado, observando con detenimiento la vitrina.

\- No contestó. ¿Qué estará haciendo ese cabezota? – frunció el seño

Sasuke iba a decir algo pero se detuvo al ver la cara deformada de Shikamaru. Tenía los ojos tan abiertos que las cejas iban a llegarle al nacimiento del cabello.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Sasuke confundido. Shikamaru corrió hacia uno de los investigadores de Naruto y arrebató una bolsa de color gris que este llevaba en la mano y como si se tratase de un rayo volvió de nuevo a su lado. De prisa abrió la bolsa gris y dijo:

\- Sentí una corriente de aire – sus manos temblaron de anticipación – fue pequeña, pero la sentí.

Abrió totalmente la bolsa y, tomando un puñado de polvo para huellas lo esparció alrededor de la vitrina y observó. La sensación en el cuerpo de Sasuke se hizo más pesada y maldijo por lo bajo.

\- ¿Acaso crees que…?

\- Chis. Chis – le chitó Shikamaru y le dijo – cállate y observa.

Sasuke se quedó mirando fijamente el polvo. No habían pasado dos segundos cuando algunas motitas del polvo para huellas se estaban moviendo hacia adelante, y Sasuke pudo sentir un poco de aire frío a través de sus zapatos.

Sasuke llamó algunos policías y estos movieron la vitrina. Esa parte de pared que escondía la vitrina se escuchaba hueca, pero no había ninguna grieta que indicara que ése era una de las hendiduras de la puerta.

\- Debe tener algún mecanismo para abrirse – dijo Sasuke.

\- A la mierda los mecanismos – dijo Shikamaru, hizo un gesto con los dedos y al siguiente segundo el Wellice estaba a su lado – Rómpelo. – le ordenó.

Antes de que Wellice terminara, Sasuke ya sabía lo que encontrarían adentro.

* * *

La luz era gris cuando entreabrió los ojos, una luz que caía del cielo y se expandía creando tenues sombras alrededor de la habitación dándole una atmosfera opaca y casi sombría. No recordaba haber estado en la habitación, más bien, recordaba estar en la biblioteca leyendo libros y Yumi investigando Dios sabe qué cosa; Luego recordó hablando con Naruto y después nada, sus recuerdos eran algo borrosos. Sentía un enorme cansancio en todos los miembros de su cuerpo, como si hubiese levantado una nevera, una ballena, o le hubiesen atado a una pared con los brazos y piernas extendidas y desnuda durante horas.

Una sensación en su espalda, como si un resplandor cálido le recorriese toda la columna la hizo desperezar ante un mal recuerdo. Alerta miró a su alrededor y se quedó de piedra: No tenía su vestido color crema, más bien llevaba unos short de pijama blancos que le quedaban a mitad del muslo, llevaba una blusa tipo esqueleto de color gris, pero ésta estaba levantada de manera que dejaba ver un vendaje alrededor de su cadera hasta la cintura. Y lo que más le impactó, a su lado, simplemente separados por una almohada, había un chico rubio semidesnudo durmiendo plácidamente.

**Continuará**

* * *

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Ámenme.. … es decir, no me odien ;_; su autora ha tenido un bloqueo de escritor. Sí, en serio, no tengo perdón. Más de.. no sé ¿2 meses? ¿Quizá 3? Joder, en serio, perdóneme, pero apenas había tenido tiempo para escribir: Mi trabajo me consumió, mi familia no colaboraba en dejarme tiempo, estaba (de hecho estoy) nerviosa porque, es la hora y no estoy estudiando. Ya me apunté a las universidades que quería pero debo estudiar mucho para mi examen de admisión si quiero quedar, y como sabrán, el poco tiempo que tenía lo empleaba para estudiar, hacer simulacros, estudiar y estudiar. Si dedicaba al menos 1 hora para escribir era mucho, y a veces no sabía ni que realmente escribir. Por eso deje un tiempo de hacerlo porque me había quedado sin ideas, sin palabras o acciones.. Pero aproveché esta semana santa para ponerme al día (aunque ya bastante pasó he… si si lo sé) y los premio con exactamente 14 hojas en Word (donde normalmente hago son 7 u 8) … más de 5000 palabras… ah que soy genial *O*…. bueno… no… no lo soy T_T

He decidido centrarme más en los personajes secundarios y dar más vista, casi una vista de 360° paralela a lo que pasa en el "El reino de Naruto", es decir, de ahora en adelante agregaré lo que pasa en la vida de los amigos que rodean a Naruto, su trabajo, la investigación y los villanos. No planeaba hacerlo, de hecho la idea inicial era simplemente a ver a través de la burbuja que ellos veían, pero sentía que le quitaba la verdadera historia al relato si no mostraba los puntos paralelos que pasaban mientras Naruto y Hinata convivían, creo que se puede notar el contraste de ideas entre los primeros párrafos que se concentran un buen rato en la pareja y únicamente en la pareja. Quiero darle adrenalina, misterio, hacerlos jalar los cabellos de frustración al saber que más pasara (y espero haberlo logrado ewe). Creo que es buena idea hacerles ver que, mientras Naruto "trabaja" con Hinata para saber más, experimenten de las emociones y sentimientos que sufren los otros personajes… no sé xD ¿les gusta? (espero entendieran a qué me refería).

Tengo muchas cosas en mente, pero quiero saber que piensan ustedes.. ¿Qué debería aclarar en el siguiente cap? ¿Les gusta esta forma de redactar?¿Que les gustaría que pase entre los tórtolos? No se ustedes, pero si yo tengo a ese rubio semidesnudo en mi cama…. Hmmm saldrá muy cansado hee xDDDDDDDD (Naruto es demasiado violable… y el Sasuketo también ewe) ok no :c

PERDONEN LAS FALTAS ORTOGRAFICAS.

Nuevamente gracias, muchas gracias y jodidas mil gracias por apoyarme, leer y emocionarse tanto como yo lo hago escribiendo y sabiendo que les gusta mi historia. Nuevamente pido disculpas por el mal comportamiento de su autora. ¬w¬ no volverá a pasar… soy una tonto xD

*Disculpen por haber borrado el capitulo. Dios mio que descuidada, tenía unos links en el cap y dije Joder, este capi lo subí sin organizarlo, sin.. nada.. Estaba HORRIBLE, son las 5 de la mañana y me desperté diciendo: Dios mio, mira que soy tonta xDDDD ya lo acomodé espero hayan disfrutado*

Shanon fuera ¬3¬ piiii

Oie zi


	10. Chapter 9: Subconsciente

CAPITULO 9

_Mansión del jefe del DSIE. 4:00 pm._

Ibby se encontraba en la cocina organizando el menú para la cena junto a las dos empleadas encargadas de la cocina. Como ama de llaves de la casa, le gustaba llevar todo bajo control junto con Óscar, el chofer y mayordomo que además era su marido. Mañana sería sábado, los fines de semana se iba con Óscar a pasear por allí para aprovechar sus días libres como pareja.

Ibby sonrió al ver a las chicas trabajar. Amaba su trabajo, amaba trabajar para Naruto. Todos eran una familia, Naruto no era la típica persona rica que humillaba a la gente dependiendo su posición social, todo lo contrario: Les prestaba ayuda siempre que lo necesitasen.

Sin embargo nadie es perfecto, Y Naruto tenía el peor defecto: Tratar a las chicas como simples objetos sexuales. Suspiró. Ibby no sabía a qué venía tal actitud tan arrogante de su jefe, sin embargo nunca quiso preguntar por miedo a parecer una chismosa o entrometida. Podría considerar a Naruto como un hijo y él saberlo, pero eso simplemente no era de su incumbencia preguntarle.

Pensó en Hinata, la chica que le resultaba absolutamente imposible. Normalmente, Naruto se encerraba en su cuarto con las chicas y al día siguiente ellas se iban llorando o maldiciéndolo. Ibby siempre había pensado que Naruto simplemente traía a chicas para sexo, sin embargo se quedó sorprendida cuando la nombro Ayuda de Cámara de Hinata, y le dijo que iba a quedarse con ellos hasta nuevo aviso.

La chica no comía, no salía de su cuarto y rara vez hablaba. Ibby suspiró. Cuando había regresado de hacer las comprar, Naruto le pidió que vistiera a Hinata con pijamas, se había alarmado al ver a la chica en brazos y el vendaje. Naruto simplemente le dijo que era una cortada y que se había desmayado por mala nutrición. Mientras la cambiaba, Ibby juró que se encargaría de la sana alimentación de la chica aunque ella se negara y salió dejándola durmiendo plácidamente.

Recordó las costillas flotantes de la chica y los notorios huesos de sus caderas. Sintió un poco de lástima. Para que una persona llegara a tales extremos de delgadez, debía de haber poseído unos terribles hábitos de alimentación. Una mano en su hombro la sacó de sus recuerdos, se encontró con María, una de sus compañeras en la cocina. Le sonrió e Ibby le devolvió el gesto.

No habían pasado cinco minutos hablando con sus compañeras cuando se escuchó un estruendo y luego algo que se rompía. Ibby se alarmó, los sonidos provenían del segundo piso. Como una bala subió las escaleras, los ruidos provenían de la habitación de Hinata. Ibby trago grueso y abrió la puerta.

* * *

Nunca en su vida creyó encontrarse con una escena semejante.

Nunca había estado tan nervioso. Podía contar las veces que lo había estado con los dedos de una sola mano. Él se consideraba un hombre serio, le gustaba analizar los momentos que podrían ponerle bajo presión, calcular las distintas soluciones que había y ponerlas en marcha. No obstante, esto se le salía completamente de las manos.

Una gota de sudor corrió por su frente, a pesar del frío lugar donde se encontraba sentía una terrible tensión en todo su cuerpo. Llegó a la recepción y recibió una mitad sonrisa – mitad mueca de la amable chica y esta le dijo

\- Buenas tardes, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?

Le sonrió tensamente y respondió.

\- He venido a ver a la Doctora Haruno

\- Por supuesto, ¿tiene cita?

Un poco incómodo se acomodó el cuello de su camisa y respondió

\- No exactamente, verás yo… - Iba a continuar pero una aguda pero dulce voz le interrumpió.

\- Oh, llegó – dijo una joven mujer de cabellos rosas y le sonrió – Venga, le estábamos esperando.

Incómodo, le sonrió a la recepcionista y siguió a la otra mujer. Cada paso que daba, más lo hacía sentirse nervioso.

\- Sakura – saludo y continuó - ¿Cómo estás?

Sakura le sonrió ampliamente y él se relajó un poco.

\- Mucho mejor, ha estado preguntando por usted toda la mañana.

Él le sonrió. Era normal que ella, a pesar de su delicado estado de salud se preocupase más por él que por sí misma, era inútil hacerle ver que quien merecía tales preocupaciones era ella. Tomaron el ascensor hasta la planta 4 y salieron. Había una recepción justo enfrente, con el letrero de "CUIDADOS INTENSIVOS", se preguntó cuándo sería el día en que ya no vería ese horrible y apagado letrero. Giraron hacia la izquierda y luego a la derecha, puertas y paredes blancas era lo único que estaba en su rango de visión, buscando una con el número 124.

Al llegar, Sakura tomó el pomo y antes de girarlo susurró:

\- Se pondrá muy feliz – Dicho esto abrió.

Vio la habitación blanca adornada por margaritas que él mismo había enviado, cuidadas con tal amor que sólo ella podía transmitir, por un momento pensó que, incluso las flores se veían mejor cada vez que ella mejoraba, miró hacia la cama tan blanca como las paredes y sus ojos bailaron en alegría. En la camilla yacía la mujer que para sus ojos era la más hermosa que había visto; con su piel pálida, cabellos negros y ojos rojos perdidos en las líneas de un libro que poseía en sus manos.

Ella al percatarse del ruino alzó la vista y sus ojos se encontraron. Sintió como el corazón le daba vueltas como loco, emocionado como la primera vez que la vio. Ella dejó su libro a un lado y él pudo ver su abultado abdomen, corrió a abrazarla con mucho cuidado.

Su piel estaba más cálida que antes y de un mejor color. Sonrió, ya no llevaba el respiradero**. **Se apartó suavemente de ella y, tomando la silla la acercó y tomo su mano.

\- ¿Cómo has estado? – le preguntó, un poco más tranquilo

\- Mejor. Me siento mucho mejor – dijo con una sonrisa y acarició su vientre – Hoy ha estado muy inquieto

Sonrió, su bebé no nato le resultaba una maravilla. Las horas que siempre la visitaba, su hermosa barriga de embarazada se movía casi rítmicamente emocionado al escuchar la voz de su padre. Los intentos de ella por tratar de tranquilizar a su criatura eran fallidos. Solamente se calmaba si el posaba su mano en su vientre y apoyaba ligeramente su cabeza a escuchar los movimientos. Kurenai decía que no era justo, que ella era su madre y que debía calmarse. A él simplemente le resultaba encantador.

\- ¿Ves?, lo está haciendo de nuevo – dijo Kurenai con una medio sonrisa-medio mueca.

\- Anda, que no ha visto a su padre en todo el día – dijo risueño colocando una mano en su vientre, sintió como el bebé pateaba.

\- ¡Auch! – Se quejó Kurenai – por favor, no tan fuerte.

Sakura que hasta ahora aún seguía de pie vio la escena con adoración. Se acercó un poco a la pareja y, aunque no quería dañar el momento, debía hablar. Carraspeó un poco y la pareja la miró

\- Quiero decir que hasta ahora el bebé no ha sufrido daños, los medicamentos no le han afectado en absoluto – sonrió.

\- ¿Qué hay de la quimioterapia? – preguntó temeroso.

\- La quimio sería muy fuerte para el bebé debido a que es un cáncer pulmonar, puede resultar muy brusca y afectar el desarrollo natural, y podemos correr el riesgo de que en algún momento, durante la quimio tus vías pulmonares se cierren durante unos segundos, cosa que podría afectarlo. Los medicamentos han servido, su cáncer no ha progresado, tenemos que esperar a que el bebé nazca y luego tratar el cáncer. –concluyó.

Se tensó ante la idea de que su hijo pudiese ser afectado. Kurenai se dio cuenta y posó su mano en el hombro de su esposo.

Sakura preguntó.

\- ¿Para cuándo tienen programado el parto?

\- Para este jueves – respondió Kurenai.

Sakura sonrió

\- Perfecto, procedemos a hacer el tratamiento una vez el bebé no corra peligro.

Kurenai le sonrió y Sakura le devolvió el gesto. Se acercó un poco hacia ellos y les dijo:

\- Todo irá bien, solo serán unos días más aquí y luego podrán estar bajo la comodidad de su hogar – los tranquilizó, Sakura los miro, primero a ella y luego a él. Frunció el ceño

-¿Qué? – preguntó. Sakura le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

\- Todo irá bien, no sea tan dramático – le respondió enojada. Bajó la mano, más tranquila y continuó – en serio, todo irá bien, Sensei.

Kakashi agradeció el gesto. Sakura salió.

Un sonido llenó la habitación, era el celular de Kakashi. Miró a su esposa y esta asintió para que él atendiese.

\- ¿Qué pasa Shikamaru? – Se escuchó un ruido y luego un murmullo. Pudo escuchar claramente una respiración agitada al otro lado de la línea.

\- Sensei – Shikamaru se escuchaba casi sin aliento – hemos descubierto algo, intentamos llamar a Naruto pero no contesta.

Kakashi se puso tenso, no era normal que Shikamaru perdiera los nervios.

\- Shikamaru, ¿qué está pasando allá?

Hubo un breve silencio.

\- Sensei ¿sabe la historia de la Alemania Nazi?

\- ¿Qué tiene que ver eso? – preguntó extrañado.

\- Conteste, por favor.

\- Por supuesto, nadie olvidaría eso… pero ¿qué tiene que ver?

Shikamaru tomó aire.

\- ¿Aún recuerda esas imágenes que nos presentaba cuando éramos niños, de cómo eran los campos de concentración?

A Kakashi no le gusto para nada tal referencia.

* * *

Naruto sintió un movimiento brusco a su lado. Gruñó, no le gustaba que lo despertaran, él podía hacerlo solo. Antes de desperezarse completamente y abrir los ojos recordó lo último que hizo: Después de haber curado a Hinata, Yumi se había encargado de ponerle hidrógeno en forma de gasa y a cubrir la zona con vendajes. El icor en su sistema se encontraba tan debilitado a causa del veneno producido por el plutonio que luego de que Hinata despertara, iba a necesitar grandes calorías para restablecer totalmente los niveles normales de las células divinas en su sistema sino quería tener problemas mucho mayores en su cuerpo. Naruto ya le conseguiría las tabletas de yodo después, aunque no era probable que los glóbulos rojos o glandulas resultaran dañados por el envenenamiento radioactivo, no estaba mal tomar precauciones.

Había tomado a Hinata en brazos y se dirigió a su habitación. En el camino se encontró a Ibby, y esta empezó a bombardearlo con preguntas acerca de la salud de la chica. Naruto le mintió, como era natural, no podía decirle a Ibby que ellos eran Angeles Trumpet y que Hinata había sido envenenada, ya tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza.

Continuó su camino a la habitación y al llegar posó a Hinata en la cama. Se quitó su camiseta blanca ahora rota a causa de la sangre y se sentó al lado de Hinata. Observó su largo cabello, sus párpados, sus pestañas y sus pómulos pálidos. Naruto frunció el ceño, se negara o no, Hinata de ahora en adelante iba a comer más. Siguió observando su rostro sereno mientras dormía y sin darse cuenta el sueño había llegado hasta él.

Abrió los ojos cuando había sentido en cuerpo en el aire, literalmente. Luego de eso sintió el piso frío golpearle el trasero.

Aturdido miró a todos lados y lo único que vio fue a Hinata con la colcha de la cama atada en la cintura, furiosa, y como siempre viendo cualquier parte de su cuerpo excepto los ojos.

\- Oye, que crees que… - Naruto vio venir la lámpara y la esquivó _«Por los pelos» _pensó

\- ¿¡QUE ESTABAS HACIENDO AQUÍ!? – le gritó, Naruto estaba aturdido ante la reacción tan exagerada, Hinata tomó la mesita de noche que se encontraba a su lado y también la lanzó

\- Oye ¿¡QUIERES CALMARTE!? – Esquivó la mesa voladora y esta generó un ruido bastante sordo. Hinata no pareció prestar atención.

\- ¡LARGO! – Lanzó almohadas, peinillas, ropa. Todo lo que tenía a la mano lo lanzaba.

-¡ZEUS, CALMATE! – Gritó un gato que, a juzgar por el olor era Yumi.

\- ¡QUIERO QUE TE LARGUES – gritó girándose, tomando el espejo de mano y lanzándola a Naruto – QUIERO QUE TE LARGUES Y ME DEJES TRANQUILA EN MI JODIDA CELDA!

Naruto quedó anonado por eso. No entendió a qué se refería pero se fue acercando a ella para tranquilizarla, cuando intentó dar el tercer paso otra voz habló

\- ¡Dios mío! – Dijo Ibby escandalizada - ¡Que pas.. -calló cuando Hinata lanzo otra cosa, iracunda – ¡Hinata-sama! ¡Tranquilícese!

La chica quedó con una almohada a medio camino y miró la puerta, justo donde se encontraba Ibby. Naruto aprovechó la pequeña distracción y corrió hacia Hinata, le quitó la almohada y apresó sus muñecas. Hinata se retorció queriendo zafarse pero Naruto fue más rápido y la tomo de la cintura, evitando que se moviese.

\- Ibby, - logró decir Naruto – ve y prepara un té para ella – Cortó cuando sintió un fuerte codazo en el estómago haciéndolo doblar, sin embargo no aflojó el agarre.

\- Pero.. – Tartamudeó.

\- Ibby – Dijo Naruto mirándola directamente tratando de controlar a Hinata – Ahora.

Ibby se fue como una bala y Naruto apretó su agarre en la cintura de Hinata. Miro a Yumi buscando ayuda, pero esta miraba sorprendida a Hinata.

Yumi movió sus bigotes como queriendo decir algo, pero luego se esfumó. Una especie de quejido, casi sollozo alarmó a Naruto.

Hinata calló de rodillas.

* * *

La cama no dejaba de moverse. Los gruñidos y gemidos no dejaban de escucharse en la habitación.

Esta era una de las cosas que más disfrutaba. Podía drogarse, emborracharse, nadar en su dinero obtenido por el trabajo sucio que hacía, pero nada le resultaba tan placentero como el sexo.

El cuerpo que tenía debajo se movía en perfecta sincronía con el de él, cosa que lo volvía loco. Pegados ya, cadera contra cadera, lanzó un fuerte gemido llegando al clímax.

Salió de aquella mujer y se tumbó a su lado. Hiro debía admitirlo, cada vez que se acostaba con Himari, era una de las mejores noches de sexo que tenía. Sonrió al ver a la chica exhausta y desnuda en su cama, pocas veces salía con las mismas chicas, y podría decirse que con la única que había tenido siete veces sexo era con ella. Sin embargo, no era por nada en especial; no era que la chica le gustase más allá de lo físico, no se había involucrado en su vida en una relación sentimental que resultase verdadera, ni se habría enamorado nunca. Simplemente, se acostaba con las chicas que él quería, las que le ponían.

Su celular empezó a timbrar. Enojado miró la pantalla dispuesto a gritarle a quien se había atrevido a interrumpir su noche; sin embargo, su cara cambió al ver quien llamaba. Contesto de inmediato.

\- Hey! ¿Aún quieres trabajar en el DSIE?

\- ¿Qué quieres, Kabuto? – preguntó ansioso. Gracias a Kabuto ahora era uno de los mejores agentes del FBI, su influencia estaba más allá del dinero, sabía cómo manejar a las personas, sabía que querían y él le pintaba un camino de flores para conseguirlo. Así había pasado con él, sin embargo, cuando te involucrabas con Kabuto, habían algunas condiciones y, como todo sus consecuencias.

\- Un trabajito – escuchó su cantarina risa – necesito que entres en el DSIE que vengas a Tokyo, me encargaré de todo. Quiero que me informes acerca de todas sus investigaciones, y me ayudes a capturar a alguien… te daré la información completa después, es mi espécimen principal, escapó hace pocos días y… - suspiró – Me cabrera haber perdido el control. Necesito repararlo, en el DSIE tendrás todo para encontrar su paradero…

\- ¿Y cómo voy a entrar? ¿Por qué no mandas a Fray o a Kyouta? – Interrumpió Hiro.

Se escuchó un suspiro.

\- ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no me gusta que me interrumpan? – Comentó Kabuto con voz glacial – No olvides para quien trabajas, por mí eres Yamamoto Hiro, que no se te olvide.

Hiro tragó grueso.

\- Sí,.. Lo siento

\- Así me gusta. Bien, la entrada, no te preocupes, yo ya lo tengo todo bajo control. Tu solo encárgate de decirme todo, ¿entiendes? Todo, que no se te escape nada. Es vital saber qué hace el DSIE, para ir un paso adelante. Y por supuesto, cuida de no levantar sospechas. Tu cita será el lunes en la mañana- Dicho eso, colgó.

Hiro tomó sus pantalones y empezó a ponérselos. Debía comprar un boleto de avión para ir a Tokyo y realizar su nueva entrevista de trabajo.

* * *

La vista se le nubló. Hinata solo había sentido el brazo de Naruto alrededor de su cintura y volvió a tener los mismos síntomas, pero esta vez mucho más intensos, acompañado por una sensación electrizantemente desconocida.

Intentó alejarlo, pero no lo logró. El pánico se incrementó y su cuerpo se tensó por completo. Sus bronquios se cerraron privándola del oxígeno y cayó de rodillas.

Justo cuando pensaba que se iba a morir asfixiada, sintió una relajante sensación en su espalda baja, y luego un aire cálido cerca de su oído.

\- Dios mío, respira – Le susurró una voz familiar, pero un tanto estrangulada. Trató de respirar.

\- Eso es, lo haces bien, Hinata – Poco a poco la voz penetraba todo su ser como un bálsamo relajante. Su vista poco a poco se fue despejando de la espesa neblina que había detrás de sus ojos y sus bronquios se abrieron, respiró agitada tratando de oxigenarse.

\- Tranquila, despacio – Obedeció. Vislumbró su habitación totalmente destruida y el hombro desnudo de Naruto.

Técnicamente la estaba abrazando; sin embargo, el único punto en donde realmente se tocaban era la espalda baja, donde Naruto tenía su mano. Sintió un corrientazo desde la punta de los pies hasta el cuero cabelludo. Se separó rápidamente y esperó que su sistema se normalizara.

Después de unos segundos, Naruto rompió el silencio.

\- ¿Ya estás mejor?

Hinata no podía pensar claramente a causa del ataque de pánico, sin embargo trató de serenarse.

Ibby entró en la habitación y dejó el té a su lado

\- Déjanos solos – dijo Naruto a lo que ella obedeció a regañadientes. Se acercó un poco más a ella y, tomando la taza de té la acercó a su rostro. Hinata bebió y sintió como su cerebro se normalizaba, cómo se oxigenaba y cómo la sangre recorría todo los lugares de su cuerpo poniendo en marcha su organismo.

Ahora que ya estaba normalizada, miró a Naruto que se encontraba frente a ella. Tenía el torso desnudo, cosa que incomodó un poco a Hinata e hizo que girara su rostro, sin embargo volvió a posar su mirada en su torso viendo algo que le llamó la atención. Por primera vez, Naruto pudo ver el rostro de Hinata deformarse por una expresión que no fuese dolor, o sus ojos endurecerse de ira, esta vez Hinata tenía los ojos totalmente abiertos de sorpresa, miró la dirección de su mirada.

\- ¿Cómo es po...

\- Ya iba a hablarte yo de ello – dijo Naruto, un poco apenado por el escrutinio.

\- Es como – Hinata tragó saliva. Nunca en su vida había visto algo así, Naruto tenía dibujado en su estómago la versión grande de su marca, ¿O acaso era al revés? -… como la mía.

\- Sí – asintió Naruto – no hay diferencia ni en tu marca ni en la mía.

Hinata apartó su vista del estómago fornido de Naruto y la fijó en la habitación: Estaba hecha un desastre.

\- ¿Por qué mi... – Los recuerdos se arremolinaron en su mente y no la dejaron continuar - ¿Qué hacías durmiendo en MI habitación? – Acusó, haciendo ápice en el "mi"

Naruto se encogió de hombros, levemente avergonzado.

\- Después de curarte te traje aquí, pero me sentía tan cansado que creo que caí dormido al instante

Hinata se levantó y la sábana que no se había dado cuenta que llevaba atada en la cintura cayó al suelo, dejando a la vista sus piernas desde la mitad de su muslo hacía abajo. Percibió la mirada de Naruto, cosa que por una razón desconocida, la hizo sentir mal. No quería que el chico viera sus cicatrices, sus ojos, su cuerpo… No quería que viera nada que le hiciese hacer preguntas acerca de su no tan lejano pasado. Presa del pánico, se agachó, volviendo a quedar a casi a la misma altura que el rubio y se cubrió.

Naruto durante todo ese tiempo no había dejado de observarla. Un pesado y tenso silencio se instaló en la habitación. Naruto fue el primero en hablar.

\- ¿Puedes responder una pregunta, por favor?

Todo su ser se tensó; sin embargo no lo exteriorizó.

\- Si puedo responderla, sí – Apoyó las palmas de la mano en el suelo, para que Naruto no notase lo nerviosa que estaba.

\- ¿Desde cuando tienes esa marca? – Preguntó. Hinata casi suspira de alivio. No era de extrañar que Naruto lo preguntase; sin embargo, ella no podía darle una respuesta concreta. Aunque se detuviese a pensarlo durante semanas, jamás lo recordaría. No sabía si estaba maldita, bendita o si era alguna clase de etiquetas, lo único que sabía era que desde que entró en Infinity a la edad de 4 años tenía esa marca. Decidió girar la conversación a otro punto y evadir el tema.

\- ¿Fuiste tú quien me curó? – preguntó. Naruto se percató del cambio de tema, pero fingió no darle importancia.

\- Sí, con ayuda de Kurama y de tu ninfa, Yumi.

Hinata se movió hacia adelante y apoyó los codos en sus rodillas, mostrándose interesada, pero como siempre con la mirada perdida.

\- ¿Kurama? ¿Es tu ninfa? – preguntó curiosa

Naruto soltó una carcajada.

\- No, Hinata. Los hombres Trumpet no tenemos ninfas. A su reemplazo, tenemos sátiros. Es casi lo mismo, ambos son dioses menores.

-¿Conociste a Yumi?

\- Sí – empezaba a disfrutar de la charla – me ayudó a curarte – señaló la venda. – Estabas envenenada… por plutonio… - Naruto la vio tensarse y dudó un poco, sin embargo habló - ¿podrías platicarme de ello?

Hinata tomó la sábana y se levantó, aun cubriéndose y dijo:

\- Algo vibra…

Naruto también lo sintió, pasó la mirada por el suelo buscando su celular. Lo tomó y vio en la pantalla que era Kakashi, además de siete llamadas perdidas: tres de Shikamaru y cuatro de Sasuke.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – se levantó del suelo, y quedó justo frente a Hinata.

\- Naruto ¿¡Por qué no contestabas!? – Contestó Kakashi enojado

\- Lo siento, estaba ocupado con unas cosas. – Naruto se pasó la mano por el cabello. Miró a Hinata y la encontró aun observando su marca de nacimiento - ¿Ha sucedido algo?

\- Sí... – hubo una pausa - joder Naruto.

Se tensó. Hinata percibió su cambio de humor.

\- Sensei, al grano.

Se escuchó un murmullo y luego el pitido de un auto, Naruto supuso que Kakashi se encontraba en la calle.

\- Hemos encontrado, bueno… no sabemos que es en exactitud. Necesitamos que vayas, encontraron una especie de ... depósito.

\- ¿Depósito? ¿De qué?

\- De... – Hubo otra pausa, y Kakashi murmuró – Hay muchísima gente allí, creo que es un depósito de cadáveres.

Naruto abrió enormemente los ojos y luego miró a Hinata.

* * *

Sasuke se tapó la nariz a causa del olor. No podía creerlo, simplemente parecía sacado de película. Shikamaru ordenó a los forenses tomar muestras y llevarse los cadáveres, etiquetarlos e identificarlos. Sasuke, por su parte no dejaba de ver la montaña de cuerpos ni la piscina de sangre. Era un paisaje desagradable, ¿Cómo podían asesinar masivamente y seguir en pie en el mundo como si nada hubiese pasado? Sintió su teléfono vibrar.

\- Sasuke –era Naruto- ¿Dónde estás?

\- En el Laboratorio.

Hubo un silencio.

\- ¿Qué piensas Sasuke? ¿Qué hay allí?

Sasuke no supo por dónde empezar. ¿Por el Frío del Muerto que experimentaba? ¿Por la piscina llena de sangre y restos humanos? O ¿Por la montaña de cadáveres apilados como si de una llantería se tratase? Tubo ganas de vomitar.

\- Joder –dijo con fastidio- esto es una mierda completa Naruto.

-Lo sé –escuchó un suspiro- todo lo que haya en ese laboratorio me interesa, se ha convertido en algo personal.

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

\- La chica, me ha dado un poco de información –Un pitido de un coche lejano interrumpió la charla, luego se escucharon algunas maldiciones- Me dijo que la organización se llamaba Infinty, estaban experimentando con ella, al parecer es… –Naruto pausó, pensando bien si decirle a Sasuke o no.

-¿Es qué? –preguntó tratando de ignorar el hedor de sangre y muerte.

-Es como yo. Hay gente mala que está buscando a mi raza. Han experimentado con ella, no sé hasta donde han llegado. Van a armar una guerra, no sé cómo, y es porque quieren ser dioses… técnicamente. La habían envenenado con Plutonio.

-Joder, ¿en cuánto estás aquí? Ven a revisar esta mierda para poder hablar, Nauto. Por cierto, ¿Ya inspeccionaste el cadáver?

-No.

Una vena se le marcó a Sasuke

-¿¡Y qué esperas!?

\- joder ¡Se me pusieron las cosas difíciles! Está en la nevera, lo revisaré hoy en la noche. Te pasaré los informes. Estaré allá en cinco minutos.

\- Bien –dijo Sasuke sereno- Mueve tu trasero rápido. – dicho esto, colgó.

Aandeleb sonrió al encontrarse a Hinata en la cocina. La chica no se inmutó.

-Hola, pequeña. – saludó.

La chica giró hacia sí y bebió agua tranquilamente, luego dijo:

-No soy pequeña. ¿Y ese uniforme?

Aaandeleb se miró. Aun tenía puesto su uniforme de vigilancia.

\- Trabajo de vigilante los fines de semana. ¿Por qué? ¿Te gusta verme mejor sin camisa?

Hinata no le pareció gracioso.

\- No es divertido, Aandeleb-san.

Aandeleb sonrió. Le resultaba muy interesante la chica.

\- Vale, no más comentarios. Por favor, llámame Aan.

\- De acuerdo, Aan.

\- Bien – se acercó a la cesta y tomó una manzana- ¿Qué quieres hacer ahora, Hinata?

Hinata se extrañó.

-¿Hacer de qué?

-Bueno… llevas bastante encerrada –dio un mordisco- aun no conoces toda la mansión ¿verdad?

A Hinata le pareció una buena oportunidad. Sin embargo se mantuvo callada, fingiendo meditarlo.

\- ¿y? Vamos, estoy libre, esta es tu única oportunidad – Mostró su sonrisa de medio lado. Hinata pudo verla por el rabillo del ojo. Miró a Yumi, que se encontraba en la barra de la cocina lamiéndose los bigotes viendo a Aandeleb provocativamente.

\- Vale, - desistió- enséñame.

La sonrisa de Aan se ensanchó más y, como todo un caballero, hizo una reverencia e hizo una seña con la mano, invitándola a seguirle.

\- Bien, My lady –dijo- ¿por dónde quiere empezar?

\- Por este piso, por todo.

Bien –Aan caminó y Hinata le siguió. De la cocina giraron al pasillo izquierdo, donde había una puerta de al menos dos metros y medio. Parecía antigua pero a la vez muy moderna; estaba cerrada, Aan la abrió y Hinata pudo ver una gran sala, unas escaleras que serpenteaban toda las casa, como si fuesen una boa recorriendo el lugar.

Más que sala, parecía el escenario de un teatro, como los que ella veía en la pequeña televisión del quirófano cuando la inmovilizaban desde la cintura hacia abajo. Tan grande, amplia, alta y antigua, caminaron hasta colocarse en la gran puerta francesa, Hinata supuso que era la entrada.

\- Bien, My lady. Esta es la Mansión de Cartwright –dijo Aandeleb. Hinata miraba el gran candelabro que colgaba en la mitad de la sala, el color crema de las paredes, la gran escalera que se dividía en dos y serpenteaba, decorada con una alfombra de color rojo pasión y el suelo de mármol de color blanco hueso. Justo enfrente donde estaban había un retrato pintado en óleo, muy antiguo. Hinata le miró curiosa, el retrato era de un hombre no mayor a cuarenta años: ojos azules acuosos, cabello negro carbón que le llegaba hasta los hombros y un flequillo que tapaba su ojo izquierdo, traía puesto un Yukata y, a pesar de las arrugas que delataban su edad, su expresión era seria pero jovial. Aan siguió la dirección de su mirada y añadió:

-Él es Cartwright Makoto. Fue el que hizo todo esto que ves, claro, con el tiempo se ha modernizado la mansión.

-Tiene cara de alguien de muy alto rango… parece dictador – dijo Hinata.

\- De hecho –comenzó- fue un duque. Como notarás en su nombre, su padre era un duque inglés y su madre era una emperadora. Se enamoraron y cuando el niño creció, por un tiempo, el Duque de Cartwringth defendió al pueblo. Para esa época había muchísima guerra en donde las principales naciones solo se preocupaban por ganar y obtener más territorio. No importaba la gente. El Duque fue el único que estaba de su parte en la guerra.

»Prácticamente se opuso al mundo en el que vivía, eso creó consecuencias. Se convirtió en el blanco de las naciones, pues al querer ayudar al pueblo, su territorio se extendió de gran manera. Tubo hijos, tres. Pero al último lo logró ver solo hasta los 5 años, pues después del día del cumpleaños de su hijo lo asesinaron. Su esposa ocultó a los herederos en ente lugar, que para entonces, creían que era un templo. Era raro ver en Japón semejante mansión al estilo georgiano que creyeron que estaba dedicado a los dioses. Su esposa murió poco después. Sus hijos extendieron la mansión a tres torres más: La torre Richmond, que es esta, la principal creada por Cartwringht: incluye todo lo que ves aquí. Si nos adentramos al pasillo izquierdo, estarás en la entrada interna de la Torre Gwen, que es la torre donde nos instalan a nosotros, los cuidadores o sirvientes de la casa, pero no solo eso. Allí era donde Gwen, la primogénita, examinaba y estudiaba el cuerpo humano. Desarrolló grandes avances en la medicina de su época. Por eso se encuentra allí, en los siguientes pisos el laboratorio, la "nevera" un quirófano y demás habitaciones que usa Naruto-sama por su trabajo, por honor a ella.

»La siguiente es la Torre Gael, donde me encontraste, se encuentra justo al lado de la Torre Gwen. Allí se encuentran pocas habitaciones, pero muy espaciosas. Hay una salita, un invernadero, el jardín, la "habitación oscura" y un pequeño miradero. A Gael, el segundo hijo, era amante de botánica, sin embargo el miradero es reciente, fue construido por Naruto-sama… Es un fanático de la astrología. «

A Hinata le fascino toda la historia. Era interesante que un lugar tan antiguo, aun conservara su historia viva. Pocos lugares se mantenían así, según lo que le había dicho Kyouta, todo lugar tiene una historia, y toda historia es una persona.

\- Dijiste que habían más de tres…

Aan sonrió.

-Si, la otra es la Torre Royal. Se encuentra frente al patio trasero. Allí está, en el cuarto piso la habitación real de Naruto-sama, la biblioteca de expedientes, una galería de fotos personal de Naruto-sama, en el tercero esta una Biblioteca y hay dos habitaciones más que las desconozco. Están cerradas y nunca las he visto, y en el último piso es un espacio abierto. Un pequeño museo en donde se exponen las reliquias que están permitidas exponer de la mansión. El hijo menor estaba interesado en los libros, el arte y las historias.

Hinata se asombró.

\- Este lugar es exageradamente grande.

Aan se giró hacia ella y se encogió de hombros, indiferente.

\- Cuando te quedas aquí te acostumbras.

\- Quiero ver cada una de las habitaciones.

\- vale –dijo Aan- andando.

* * *

"_No me decepciones, hijo"._ Rei Masamune recordó las últimas palabras que había escuchado del tal Kabuto. La caja estaba segura, guardada en el sótano del granero, en una caja fuerte. Había hecho su trabajo exitosamente.

"_Sí, jódase, papá"_ pensó Rei. Si Kabuto, en ese momento había pensado que él iba a fallar estaba equivocado. Rei siempre hacía lo que se proponía, y si era por una gran suma de dinero, mucho más.

"_El dinero es lo que mueve y sostiene al mundo, su columna vertebral" _Solía pensar, ese era su filosofía, su mantra diario. Sonrió. Iba a entregarle la caja a Kabuto a las nueve de la noche en el parque Babe. Miró la hora, eran las siete de la noche, aún tenía tiempo.

Aprovechó y se fue a su cama, debía intentar dormir por lo menos un poco. Quizá sería esa su única oportunidad de dormir y, con un poco de suerte, sería una siesta, quizá una hora o dos.

Suspiró. Sueños… No, más bien pesadillas lo perseguían a diario desde que tenía 9 años. Cuando habían comenzado, tenía ataques de pánico en su escuela. Los otros niños lo tachaban de loco, psicópata y mentiroso; entonces, ya no solo tenía miedo a la noche.

Tuvo que acostumbrarse, vivir durmiendo máximo media hora, porque las pesadillas eran tan vívidas, tan palpables que lo hacían incluso sentir su propio sudor del sueño. Sueños que le quitaban la respiración al recordarlo, después de despertar bañado en su propio sudor, nunca le quedaban ganas de conciliar más el sueño. Cuando despertaba agitado, ése era su comienzo del día (aunque fuera noche, o madrugada) Su rutina, que aunque quisiese, no podía quitar.

Por eso había decidido vivir alejado (o por lo menos, esa era la razón más importante), en una pequeña granja que había heredado de su abuelo ubicado a las afueras de Sapporo. Sus vecinos más próximos estaban a 3 millas, por lo tanto no alertaba a nadie por asuntos de su subconsciente o de su trabajo.

Movió las colchas y se metió dentro, no pudo evitar pensar en sus sueños. Eran variados, pero repetitivos, casi siempre soñaba lo mismo, en el mismo orden: Estaba a la entrada de un pueblo amurallado; carteles de prohibido el paso adornaban la entrada, que consistían de portones de más de tres metros, de hierro puro y grueso, tan pesadas que si alguna vez caían te aplastarían. Tenía puesto unos vaqueros negros y una camiseta de color gris, apretada a sus bíceps. En su cadera colgaba un cinturón en donde llevaba su espada envainada. El ambiente del pueblo podía olerse, el día nublado por nubes de un color gris triste y la poca –pero suficiente- neblina que envolvía el lugar le daba escalofríos.

A medida que avanzaba, el lugar parecía tragárselo a otra dimensión, el frío no correspondía a la temperatura inicial, la neblina no colaboraba con su vista, sin embargo no era la suficiente para privarle de una visión completa. Luego que avanzaba a través de las casas desechas, llagaba a un templo, no recordaba exactamente su estructura, solo el color de las paredes. Pero había algo que sí recordaba con perfección: Una chica, de complexión delgada y de cabellos negros, como la noche; incluso podía jurar que tenía reflejos azules.

No pudo recordar lo que venía después de sus sueños con claridad, pues la evidente migraña que siempre aparecía al intentar recordar detalles se intensificaba justo cuando llegaba allí, solo recordaba a la chica, sangre, huesos y como sus extremidades eran separadas, o… Interrumpió sus pensamientos y se acurrucó más a la almohada.

No siempre eran así, siempre cambiaban pero las acciones eran casi iguales. Suspiró, tratándose de convencer de que sólo era un sueño.

* * *

Naruto dejó caer su celular. Todos en el lugar se encontraban mirándolo, esperando… Naruto sintió una arcada, pero la ahogó. Tenía que conservar la calma, era un profesional.

Sin embargo ¿cómo conservabas la calma ante tal situación? A su derecha, había una pila de cuerpos: Quemados, mutilados, incluso disecados. Y a su izquierda había una piscina, con brazos, piernas, ojos, entrañas y sangre. Su pulso se aceleró

-¿Cuántos hay?- preguntó a Shikamaru.

-Mil quinientos, apenas hemos identificado a 100.

-Sasuke –Naruto miró al aludido- ¿aún hay Wellice en tu almacen?

-Solo tengo los FZ800, son un poco más lentos que este Wellice, pero serán de ayuda.

-Trae aquí unos 10 más, necesitamos acabar hoy mismo, Shikamaru, ¿Alguna novedad a parte de esta?

-Si –Shikamaru sacó una bolsa del bolsillo de su traje-, encontramos esto justo en la entrada, no parece de ninguno de los cadáveres –Puso la bolsa en la mano de Naruto y este entrecerró los ojos, examinándolo.

Un escalofrío recorrió su columna instalándose en su vientre y extendiéndose a través de su torso. Lamentablemente, era una pequeña hebra de cabello. Él sabía de quien era, y eso lo aterró.

-Bien, Shikamaru, ayuda a tu equipo.

Shikamaru se retiró a cumplir su deber. Sasuke lo observó con cautela.

\- ¿qué pasa?

Naruto negó con la cabeza.

-¿Cómo estás? – Preguntó Naruto desviando el tema.

Sasuke ignoró su pregunta y observó al cadáver que transportaban hacia la salida, para llevarlos a la Morge. En la frente del hombre, había una cicatriz con el número 54 y en su pecho un ocho acostado. Naruto se removió inquieto.

-Joder, Naruto ¿qué pasa?

Naruto dejó de ver el cadáver.

-La chica –comenzó- tiene esa misma marca, pero en su espalda. Por eso me he demorado, estaba envenenándose lentamente.

-Creí que ustedes eran inmunes.

-Sí –suspiró- al parecer tenemos una debilidad, como todos. Y lo peor es que ellos lo saben –Naruto se giró a mirar a Sasuke – Con plutonio.

Sasuke abrió los ojos enormemente pero luego recuperó su compostura.

-¿Por qué la envenenarían con algo tan radioactivo? ¿La chica sobrevivió?

-Sí, y no lo sé. Ahora esto. Quizá ella sepa, pero es difícil hablar con ella –Naruto miró la bolsa, inquieto.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Sasuke- ¿Qué pasa?

Naruto se frotó las sienes.

-No me gusta porque hay un basurero de cadáveres y víceras humanas, y tampoco me gusta porque sé perfectamente de quien es él cabello.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Creo que ella iba a ser "depositada" aquí.

* * *

Continuará…

La tipa MOTIVADA! (Menitra) Bueno… heee, xDD no me puteen :C ya creo que están acostumbrados. Espero no recibir tomatazos.

PERDONENME! Si, como siempre, sé que demoré como… no sé 5 meses en actualizar. Pero no ha sido mi culpa. LO JURO.

Venga ya, tíos. Ha pasado muchas cosas. Hice el examen en la universidad y adivinen :D no quedé :C .

Sí, ha pasado bastante.. eso me desmotivó mucho y, para ese entonces tenía solo siete pag en Word y no podía escribir. No sabía como finalizar el capitulo. Dije, bueno. Tengo 15 años. Soy joven, ya podré ingresar a otra u.

Y bueno, aquí estoy. Con 16 pag (k zukistrukis) de nuevo, viniendo con algo interesante para que se alimenten con los 10 meses de espera al siguiente.. (broma)

En fin, ha pasado muchas cosas, y la verdad no me he sentido muy bien. Pero tranquilos, No pasa nada.

NO PASA NADA.

La historia avanzará. ¿Qué creen o quieren que suceda? ¿les cae mal algún personaje a parte del Cabron de Kabuto? :D Xdd ok YA.

Vale, mejoraré, poco a poco.

¿preguntas? ¿algo no quedo claro? ¿sugerencias? ¿tomates? :o

GRACIAS POR COMENTAR Y SEGUIR LA HISTORIA, AHH Y POR SUPUESTO, AGUANTARME. SON JODIDAMENTE GENIALES

Shanon fuera :3

PD: Les quiero un monton :3


	11. Chapter 10: Conexión

**_CAPITULO 10_**

**_"Y aunque éramos de distintas galaxias,_**

**_su fuerza de atracción me sacaba de órbita"_**

_El frío se colaba a través de sus huesos de forma tan hostil que creía que su sistema nervioso estaba sangrando. Se levantó del suelo entumecido, pero volvió a caer. Levantó un poco su cabeza, logrando percibir el olor a tierra húmeda y hierba mojada muy cerca de su nariz. Se levantó por completo, estirando sus largas piernas y abrazándose a sí mismo, intentando darse calor. _

_Debía refugiarse en algún lugar, una pequeña nube de vaho salía cada vez que el exhalaba y cada vez que inhalaba, el aire frío le lastimaba la nariz. Miró a su alrededor, tratando de ubicarse a través de la oscuridad. Nada. Estaba perdido, en medio del frío, en la intensa maleza de un bosque que desconocía. Avanzó, debía calentarse; era en estos momentos en el que apreciaba pesar 130 KG en puro músculo y medir 180 cm, a pesar de llevar una chaqueta un tanto ligera, el calor que esta conservaba era perfecto considerando el que él emanaba. Su cabello negro estaba sucio, pero eso a él poco le importaba._

_Era de noche y el solo veía lo mínimo, la luna era ocultada por las grandes y altas copas de los árboles, sin embargo, mucho más adelante, la luna se hizo presente gracias a su reflejo en el agua. Esta estaba un poco cristalizada y tranquila, se acercó un poco tratando de aclarar la visión. Una vez frente al pequeño riachuelo, pudo ver un puente antiguo que permitía el paso al otro lado y, junto al puente había un letrero que no alcanzaba a leer._

_Caminó con rapidez, el frío ya empezaba a hacer estragos en su cuerpo. Al acercarse, logró ver el letrero de "No pase", sin embargo él no lo obedeció._

_La situación se le hacía familiar pero a la vez desconocida, cuando cruzó, una neblina bastante espesa surgió de la nada. Trató de adaptar sus ojos y siguió avanzando, el frío era cada vez mayor. Era estúpido si paraba, ya había cruzado y si se detenía moriría congelado, ya habría algún destino al cual llegar._

_Los minutos pasaban, hasta que pudo ver a través de la neblina lo que parecía ser antorchas. "Bingo", pensó. A pesar de la rigidez de su cuerpo a causa del frío corrió, no le importo el pinchazo de dolor de sus rodillas._

_La mansión era antigua, estilo oriental, iluminada de antorchas recién colocadas a juzgar por su aspecto. Era seguro que alguien vivía allí, así que tomó una antorcha y entró a la mansión._

_La calidez era ridícula comparada con el frío de afuera, sin embargo no le dio importancia. Se adentró poco a poco en la mansión iluminada. Había puertas por doquier, pero extrañamente ya sabía a donde ir, caminó en línea recta hasta llegar a una puerta doble de papel, la deslizó tembloroso, dudando… desconfiando._

_La habitación estaba iluminada únicamente con dos antorchas, cada una colocada cuidadosamente en el centro de la habitación, iluminando poco y a la vez mucho. La habitación estaba adornada con cuadros, exactamente 8 cuadros, pero el único que podía ver –o más bien, distinguir- era el de una mujer que se encontraba de espaldas acariciando a un Pegaso. En la pared, una extraña bestia de color azul serpenteaba hasta detenerse justo en la pared donde se encontraba el único mueble, un diván._

_Justo en el diván había una mujer vestida con una yukata negra con flores azules, unas gardenias; sus piernas eran tan pálidas que parecía papel cruzadas una sobre la otra, una belleza casi vampírica por lo que pudo observar a través de la poca iluminación. Su contextura delgada la hacía ver frágil a la vista, y la delicadeza de su silueta hacía parecerla una muñeca. La chica llevaba los pies desnudos, por lo que él pudo percibir levemente una cicatriz serpenteando sus tobillos. Finalmente, trató de mirar su rostro. No pudo. Las antorchas no iluminaban lo suficiente para ver su rostro, sin embargo, un sentimiento lo invadió. No supo que era exactamente, pero era tan fuerte que sintió ganas de llorar. Quedó hipnotizado por la silueta de su rostro esperando poder identificarla…_

_La chica abrió lentamente sus ojos y él los ensanchó, de inmediato, como si su cuerpo pensara por sí mismo, cayó de rodillas. Su cuerpo había reaccionado solo y un pensamiento en su subconsciente nació; un sentimiento que no supo describir por la desorganización de ideas, sin embargo, él sabía que hacer: inclinó su cabeza, la barbilla casi tocándole el pecho demostrando respeto ante la criatura de ojos azules brillantes… como el Neón… como los arándanos._

_Un grito sordo se escuchó, alzó su mirada y vio, a dos centímetros de sus rodillas una médula ósea, levantó un poco más la vista y vio a la mujer tendida en una piscina de sangre, con un agujero en su espalda y, justo en el diván, lo único que vio fue una garra, del tamaño de la pata de un elefante adulto, de color verde muy oscuro desaparecer aun goteando la sangre de la mujer a través de la oscuridad._

Rei se levantó en una piscina de sudor y con una –cómo no- fuerte migraña. Con dificultad desenrolló las sábanas alrededor de su metro ochenta y cinco. Miró la hora: eran las 8:45. Sonrió un poco, había dormido más de lo habitual y eso ya era un logro para él. Se quitó sus ropas empapadas de sudor y las echó en el cesto de ropa, quedaba poco tiempo para encontrarse con Kabuto y no quería llegar tarde y verse incompetente.

Alborotó su cabello para despertarse: él tenía esa rara superstición de que a través de las fibras del cabello se podían controlar los demás miembros del cuerpo a través del sistema nervioso. Por lo tanto, él se sacudía el cabello con la esperanza de que ese movimiento enviara choques electromagnéticos a todo su sistema y lograra desperezarse por completo. _"Tonto, pero efectivo"_ eso era lo que solía pensar.

Caminó hacia el cuarto de baño, pero justo antes vio su reflejo en el espejo de cuerpo entero que había en su habitación por el rabillo del ojo, inmediatamente se detuvo. Caminó lentamente hacia él y se miró: Tenía ojeras de nuevo, el pelo revuelto y el cuerpo adornado en perlas de sudor.

Rei concentró su atención en la cicatriz que tenía en el pectoral derecho, cerca al corazón: Unos pequeños espirales amontonados formando un círculo. Por un momento se quedó mirando la cicatriz, intentando descifrar el misterio tras de sí. Un sonido lo sacó de sus pensamientos, era el reloj avisando que faltaban diez para las nueve. Rei se apresuró, no quería llegar tarde.

* * *

El olor putrefacto era tan fuerte que ya se hacía necesario el uso de máscaras de gas. Sasuke se acercó a la piscina de fluidos y miró cómo descendía a medida que lo vaciaban. Ya habían tomado 35 muestras de esa sangre, quizá la necesitarían.

\- Señor – un forense se acercó a él y le dijo- Estos son los informes de los cadáveres que el Wellice ha podido identificar –señaló la buena montaña de papeles que sostenía – Naruto-sama solicita su presencia. ¿Dónde quiere que le deje los informes?

Sasuke miró por encima del hombro del forense buscando a Naruto. Lo halló en la camilla metálica que se encontraba fuera de esa "habitación".

Gracias – Sasuke hizo un ademán al forense para que le entregara los documentos – Por favor, haz que el Wellice envíe estos datos a mi ordenador.

El forense asintió y se retiró. Sasuke se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba Naruto, puso los documentos en la camilla –que Naruto estaba utilizando como mesa- y le dijo:

\- Desde hace dos años y medio, me habían estado reportando acerca que en las zonas más apartadas de Japón, estaban ocurriendo extrañas desapariciones de jóvenes. La cosa se extendió tanto que ya no era solamente en ese lugar, sino que se daban en zonas pobladas como Sapporo y Tokyo. Di una orden de rescate, pero las personas simplemente desaparecían. La gente creía que se trataba de alguna clase de maldición – Sasuke frunció el ceño – Fueron mil quinientas personas desaparecidas, por lo menos las reportadas; pero, en un momento a otro simplemente se detuvo.

Naruto dejó de leer los documentos y miró a Sasuke.

-Sí, también estaba pensando en eso. Sin embargo, tú eres el único que puede confirmar esa información. El Wellice no tiene permiso para acceder a tu ordenador, pero podría hacerlo.

Sasuke se quedó pensativo. Naruto prosiguió

-¿Sabes qué es más extraño? Que todos los cadáveres están secos, literalmente. La piel pegada a los huesos, como si los hubiesen degollado para desangrarlos. Pero no tienen ni un solo corte.

\- Eso lo confirmarán los forenses – dijo Sasuke.

\- Sí, pero tomará su tiempo. Y mira –Naruto se acercó a la pared. Ahí reposaba una camilla, en ella, un cadáver cubierto de pies a cabeza con una manta blanca. Narutó lo descubrió, revelando la cara pálida de una chica, rubia… joven.

Naruto revisó sus ojos, color azul acuoso.

\- Según el informe, su nombre es Yamanaka Ino. Huerfana. Vivía en Osaka. Como nadie la cuidaba, nadie se percató de que fue secuestrada. Necesito que revises también los expedientes de los orfanatos y centros de rehabilitación, y correccionales también. Debemos identificarlos todos. – Naruto la descubrió por completo. El cuerpo de la chica, externamente estaba completo y limpio.

\- Es la única mujer ¿no? – Preguntó Sasuke.

Naruto puso su mano en la muñeca de la chica, inspeccionando.

-Sí, y la única qué no está sec... – Naruto se interrumpió a sí mismo y frunció el ceño.

Sasuke se tensó.

-¿Qué pasa? – Observó la dirección de la vista de Naruto, la joven había muerto con las manos empuñadas. -¿No me digas que..? Joder.

-Ayúdame – Naruto intentó abrir la mano de la chica. Sasuke tomó su pulgar y, suave pero firmemente empezó a tirar hacia arriba. El rigor mortis era jodidamente fuerte.

Luego de forcejear un poco, la mano de la chica aflojó un poco y Naruto pudo sacar una hoja de papel arrugada. Trató de alisar un poco la hoja.

-Parece una hoja de un expediente.

Naruto dejó de prestarle atención al leer el nombre de Hinata en la hoja.

\- Oh, mi buen Dios.

* * *

La vista era espectacular. Hinata estaba en la torre quien-sabe-como-se-llama, en el tercer piso, en una sala de invitados. Dentro, había un balcón con la vista más espectacular que había visto. Desde allí, veía a los transeúntes pasar, algunos tranquilos, otros con prisa; los autos, había tantos autos como personas en aquella ciudad. Los edificios, tan altos como nunca hubiese visto. Pensó en como hubiese sido su niñez, donde había vivido, si en una pequeña casa o en una tan grande como aquella, en sus padres, en su familia… en Naruto.

Hinata no entendía por qué era tan amable el chico con ella. Le resultaba inusual ese tipo de tratos porque, vamos ¿Quién trata con amabilidad a una desconocida en estos tiempos?, era por esa razón que le resultaba peligroso. Sí, le había revelado información; sin embargo, eso apenas era la punta del iceberg. Si llegase ella a tener fundamentos para considerarlo peligroso, lo mataría.

No dudaría.

Tenía que matarlos a ellos.

-¿Y? – la voz de Aandeleb interrumpió sus pensamientos- ¿Qué te ha parecido el pequeño paseo?

Hinata no dejó de observar el panorama.

-Está bien – Aan arqueó una ceja.

-¿Eso es todo?

\- ¿Uzumaki-san deja a sus empleados estar libremente por la casa? – Aan sonrió por la pregunta, la mujer era muy inteligente.

\- Sí, siempre y cuando nuestros deberes estén hechos y no rompamos nada. Naruto es un jefe joven ¿sabes? Pero no por joven es estúpido – Aan le tendió un humeante té a Hinata. Ella aceptó.

\- ¿Aan, Uzumaki-san siempre ha sido así?- preguntó de manera indiferente

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Digo, me recogió de la calle, y eso es raro… - Aan miró hacia el frente, viendo los rascacielos y la calle.

\- Normalmente lo hace cuando ve a personas que lo necesitan – se puso de espaldas a las calles, mirando hacia dentro de la habitación – él me ofreció hospedaje luego de que una pandilla intentara eliminarme sabes –una sonrisa nostálgica apareció en sus labios – yo tenía trece y él diecisiete. A pesar de que prácticamente era un niño aún, tenía grandes responsabilidades. Esta siempre ha sido una casa grande que él ha ido llenando poco a poco, algunas personas ya estaban aquí mucho antes de que él llegara, pero había pocas. A los dieciocho Naruto-sama ya era el jefe de la red de justicia de todo Japón. Es un chico brillante y todos le queremos. Él ha ido construyendo una semifamilia con nosotros, sin embargo, todos sabemos que Naruto-sama está solo, de cierta manera que él no permite que nosotros lleguemos. Todos sabemos que tiene su lado oscuro.

Hinata escuchaba atentamente. Quería preguntar más, pero al parecer poco sabían de ese lado oscuro. Hinata quería entenderlo, por alguna razón que no comprendía.

-Siempre Naruto-sama ha tratado de llenar su soledad con mujeres, sin embargo – Hinata sintió la penetrante mirada de Aan sobre sí – desde que llegaste tú no ha habido ni una chica…

-¿Sabes para qué me trajo?- preguntó evitando que sacase alguna alocada conclusión

-Naruto-sama tiene una forma muy peculiar para pensar… es joven, sin embargo es realmente sabio. –Aandeleb se acercó un poco más a Hinata, sin invadir su espacio personal – La mayoría cree que eres su elegida.. –se inclinó un poco más – digo la mayoría, porque yo no. Me reúso.

Aandeleb se alejó y dejando a Hinata dudosa, cruzó la salita hacia la puerta, con intenciones de salir. Giró la manija de la puerta, pero antes de salir se volvió y, viendo por encima del hombro a Hinata dijo:

-Creo que puedo llegar a conquistarte –la comisura izquierda de su boca tiró hacia arriba – tengo esperanzas de que seas mía antes que de él – concluyó, le guiñó y salió.

Hinata no entendió muy bien el gesto, pero sí que sabía el significado de esa palabra que destilaba grandes y gruesos hilos de posesión. Hinata sintió una opresión en el pecho, un sentimiento de enojo que no era suyo, sin embargo, lo sentía desde lo más profundo de sí. Lo ignoró y salió hacia su habitación pensando las palabras de Aandeleb

Ella no era de nadie.

No le pertenecía a nadie.

Ni siquiera se pertenecía a sí misma.

* * *

La lluvia caía a grandes gotas. A Rei le pareció que el agua le rasguñaba la piel. Desde que estaba ahí, en el parque Babe, estaba experimentando un mal presentimiento. Era la primera vez que lo sentía y le resultaba tan repulsivo que se combinaba con su maldito dolor de cabeza.

Rei escuchó un ruido cerca de los arbustos y, dos segundo después, un hombre alto y corpulento de vestimenta blanca apareció. Tenía puesto unas gafas de sol a pesar de que ya había oscurecido. Había algo en ese sujeto que lo alarmó, algo que no era físico.

A Rei le daba la sensación de que el tipo era un monstro, pues una vocecilla en su interior se lo advertía, y Rei siempre fue fiel a sus instintos.

El hombre se acercó hasta él y le dijo:

-¿Eres tú RM? –Rei asintió y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el rostro del hombre. Rei pudo apreciar un marcado acento francés en su voz.

-¿Tiene el paquete?

-Así es – Rei le lanzó la caja al tipo y este la verificó, sonriendo él dejó a la vista su agrado.

\- Por lo visto tú no eres Kabuto ¿no? – comentó

-No, mi nombre es Fray, uno de sus subordinados. – Fray cerró la caja y, tomando un pequeño portafolios que traía bajo el brazo se lo lanzó a Rei. – Ha sido un gusto trabajar contigo, RM. Espero contemos con tu colaboración para nuestros próximos "pedidos".

Rei asintió y colocó el portafolio en el suelo. Lo abrió observando la cantidad de dinero entregada. Sonrió, sin embargo, no estaba satisfecho.

-¿Puedo saber para qué usaran eso? – Preguntó, dejando aflorar su curiosidad.

Pero para cuando alzó la vista, él se encontraba solo en el parque.

* * *

Era increíble. Era supremamente increíble que Naruto no hubiese revisado el cadáver. Kakashi insertó la llave y un panel fue liberado, colocó su mano y este hizo el escaneo digital. Luego de un pitido dando a conocer que el escaneo era aceptado, Kakashi escuchó el pequeño "clic" y abrió la puerta a regañadientes. Una cantidad considerable de vapor frío se escapó, pero luego se aclaró. Kakashi entró a la nevera y se puso el tapabocas y los guantes quirúrgicos, subió la temperatura del termostato a 13°. Por culpa del Jefe, ahora debía esperar a que el cadáver de descongelase, sin embargo, ese tiempo lo emplearía organizando sus herramientas y esterilizando los instrumentos. También, aprovecharía y releería el informe acerca del sujeto. Hasta ahora, todo estaba en desorden pero en orden.

La nevera era un lugar considerablemente grande y cómodo para la investigación. Estaba iluminado con lámparas blancas que le daban al lugar una sensación de pureza que a Kakashi le gustaba. En las paredes, de esquina a esquina, se hallaban divisiones de metro y medio de ancho por ochenta centímetros de alto cada una, ubicadas como si de cajones se tratasen enumerados del uno al treinta. Realmente eran cápsulas, donde se colocaba el cadáver y se cerraba para mayor conservación. En la nevera, cuando la puerta se cerraba y los sensores no detectaban ninguna fuente de calor humano, estos liberan en el aire considerables porcentajes de formol para evitarla descomposición acelerada del cadáver que, mezclada con frío, es mucho más efectiva y retrasa la rigor mortis en los cuerpos.

Kakashi buscó la capsula número 25 y la abrió. Un hombre de cabellos rojizos apareció ante él con el rostro y el brazo totalmente consumidos. Kakashi lo reconoció y jaló fuertemente de la capsula, en el lado inferior se desprendieron dos barrotes unidos entre sí que en sus puntas tenían ruedas, convirtiendo así la capsula en una camilla de transporte.

Lo ubicó en todo el medio de la sala y se acercó al lado derecho de la puerta en donde había una caja con los botones de mando. Kakashi pulsó uno y, desprendiéndose de su base en el techo, una lámpara lentamente se fue acercando al cadáver conforme él lo manipulaba. Cuando calculó que la luz estaba en el lugar perfecto, desactivó los sensores y cerró la puerta, dejando al cadáver descongelándose a la luz artificial.

Se dirigió a la cocina en donde Naruto guardaba en un gabinete especial los instrumentos que necesitaban. Kakashi no entendía por qué Naruto simplemente no guardaba los instrumentos en la nevera, en el cajón diseñado para ello. El chico decía que no era bueno, que se infectarían, pero él no le veía lógica. Se encogió de hombros mentalmente y continuó su camino en la cocina.

Cuando cruzó el umbral de la cocina se encontró con una chica de cabellos azulados bebiendo quien sabe qué cosa, alta y bien parecida. Kakashi supo quién era.

-Hol… - su saludo fue interrumpido. Sorprendido, miró hacia su costado izquierdo donde descansaba clavado en la pared el cuchillo que la chica había acabado de lanzar. Se alejó rápidamente.

-¿No crees que eso es grosero? – dijo Kakashi observando atentamente a la chica que miraba a la dirección opuesta a donde estaba él, por un momento Kakashi pensó que era ciega, pero descartó esa idea al ver el cuchillo en la pared

-¿Quién eres y qué haces aquí? – preguntó Hinata seriamente.

\- Soy Kakashi, maestro y mano derecha de Naruto – Hinata había escuchado su nombre de la boca de Naruto mientras hablaba por teléfono. Ella recuperó su postura relajada, sin embargo no bajó la guardia.

-Kakashi-san, ¿qué hace aquí? – Kakashi se relajó un poco, a pesar de la escena anterior, algo en Hinata a Kakashi le parecía casi triste. Al verla, él la veía pequeña pero a la vez muy grande. Sonrió.

-Adelanto un poco de trabajo – Kakashi se movió hacia el gabinete y sacó los instrumentos para el cadáver.

Hinata los reconoció y Kakashi percibió como su rostro palidecía aún más, de inmediato el sentimiento de enojo que había experimentado hace más de media hora se incrementó combinándose con el pánico de verse presa de nuevo. Había creído en ellos y al parecer iban a hacerle lo mismo.

La piel comenzó a arderle y el dolor de viejas heridas resurgió como si estuviesen frescas. Kakashi trató de dar un paso hacia ella, pero Hinata retrocedió dos, luego tres, queriendo escapar. Algo duró toco su espalda, ella levantó la cabeza encontrándose con los ojos de Naruto. Lo miró por más de un segundo por primera vez y ella se sintió acorralada. No pudo más que caer de espaldas y arrastrarse queriéndose alejar de esos ojos azules.

* * *

Naruto se bajó del coche supremamente molesto. Hinata le ocultaba demasiadas cosas y era el momento de hablar. Necesitaba hablar con ella urgentemente. Como una bala abrió la puerta de la mansión y con la misma velocidad fue a la cocina. Sin embargo, un sentimiento inquietante lo invadió. Venía de la cocina…, junto con el olor de Hinata.

Naruto cruzó la cocina pero siquiera dio tres pasos cuando la figura delgada de Hinata chocó contra su pecho. Naruto se alarmó al notar su agitado nivel mental y físico, pero lo que ocurrió después nunca se lo hubiese imaginado.

Frente a sí, estaba Kakashi tan alarmado como él, Naruto no comprendió del todo la escena y miró hacia abajo buscando respuestas de parte de Hinata.

Pero esta alzó la mirada, chocando los ojos azules con los perlados fijamente como por cinco segundos. Pero eso fue tiempo suficiente: durante ese efímero pero eterno momento Naruto vio en los perlados ojos tanta sangre y tanto dolor que quiso gritar de desesperación. Hinata también lo sintió y tratando de escapar se enredó con sus propios pies y cayó.

Empezó a arrastrarse aun viéndolo a los ojos, queriendo apartar la mirada sin poder hacerlo. Naruto vio miedo en sus ojos. Miedo hacia él.

-Hinata – murmuró con la voz quebrada. Dio un paso y ella se desesperó y se arrastró mucho más rápido.

\- No voy a hacerte daño, ¿lo sabes, verdad? – Ella temblaba, Naruto sentía que pronto sus temblores se harían incontrolables. Haciendo uso de sus habilidades, en menos de un parpadeo Naruto ya estaba a su lado.

Hinata quería correr y alejarse, pero antes de siquiera parpadear ya tenía al chico a su lado. Levantó su puño para alejarlo pero su cuerpo temblaba tanto que sentía que no tenía fuerzas. Por fin se detuvo y apartó la vista de la de Naruto. Trató de levantarse pero volvió a caer.

No quería pasar por todo esto y menos frente a ellos

-Hinata – ella cerró los ojos, dándose por vencida. Naruto se desesperó, tomó su barbilla y la obligó a mirarlo. De nuevo sangre, dolor y sufrimiento fue lo que vio en esos fríos ojos perlas

-Necesito que me mires – Su voz sonó quebrada pero firme - ¿sabes que nunca te haría daño verdad?

Hinata vio la sinceridad en sus ojos y no pudo reprimirse más. Su cuerpo empezó a temblar de manera incontrolable, preso del pánico. Una de sus manos la llevó hacia el pecho de Naruto.

Naruto llevó sus manos a la espalda de ella, abrazándola y esta se acurrucó más, tratando de parar las consecuencias de su ataque de pánico y nervioso. Él no supo que pudo haberla puesto así, ni porque lo vio con ojos llenos de miedo, solo podía sentir como ella se esforzaba por respirar.

Naruto pasó sus manos por debajo de las piernas de la chica, pero ella envolvió sus piernas en su cintura. Naruto la levantó y sentó en la barra de la cocina y la abrazó.

-Oh, nena – murmuró. Se sentía dolido, y no sabía si era por ella o por él. Movió sus manos de arriba a abajo por su espalda ayudando a tranquilizarla. Aspiró el aroma de su pelo y la temperatura de su piel.

-Todo va a estar bien – siguió los masajes es su espalda, tratando de relajarla y traer su mente de vuelta a la realidad.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó, cuanto tiempo estuvo aspirando su piel, midiendo la temperatura de su cuerpo, contando el ritmo de sus respiraciones; lo que sí sabía era que se sentía magnífico… vivo.

-Quiero ir a mi habitación – dijo Hinata bajito, con la cabeza enterrada en su pecho, mientras regulaba todo su sistema.

Naruto solo asintió, Hinata acomodó sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de él mientras la sujetaba. Sintió cuando Naruto la elevó y empezó a caminar con ella en brazos. Ella se quedó inmóvil, absorbiendo el calor de su cuerpo que tanto la relajaba.

* * *

Kakashi estaba perplejo y a la vez pensativo. Nunca había visto a Naruto ser así con una chica, normalmente las coqueteaba y se las llevaba a la cama pero nunca había intimidad ni una conexión más allá de la física, todo era meramente carnal. Sin embargo, al ver su expresión al ver la chica fue absolutamente diferente a lo que él había visto… Debía preguntarle a Sasuke acerca de esa situación, seguramente el mejor amigo del rubio debía saber acerca de lo que pasaba con su alumno y esa chica.

La "chica"

Ese era otro problema, sus reacciones no eran normales. Lo único que sabía Kakashi era que ella pertenecía de una u otra manera a los miembros del laboratorio que se hacía llamar Infinity… Tenía curiosidad por lo que ella sabía, por lo que había vivido; es decir, si se ponía a pensar, para que una persona presentase tales reacciones al ver a un objeto o a una persona sus experiencias pasadas no pudieron ser muy buenas.

Frunció el ceño.

La chica había sufrido una crisis nerviosa frente a él al ver los instrumentos quirúrgicos. Él no era psicólogo o algo parecido, pero sabía perfectamente analizar a la gente. ¿Qué tan mala era la experiencia con los instrumentos como para que psicológicamente la chica los viese como una amenaza? No sabía qué pensar, solo que ella era esencial para la investigación.

Kakashi caminó rumbo a la «nevera» nuevamente hasta que vio un papel arrugado en el suelo. Era viejo y estaba cálido, supuso que a Naruto se la había caído al ver la situación totalmente fuera de control. Sin darle la menor importancia pero sintiendo gran curiosidad lo abrió:

El documento al principio no lo entendió, pero al leerlo, supo que habían conseguido material valiosísimo.

Como una bala, corrió a registrar el cuerpo.

* * *

Yumi subió las escaleras rumbo al salón que había visitado anteriormente Hinata. No tenía necesidad de preocuparse de que la visen, esa era una de las ventajas de ser una ninfa.

Entró al salón causando el menor ruido posible y se irguió, encontrándose frente a frente con Kurama, el sátiro de Naruto.

-Te buscaba – dijo simplemente.

-Y yo te esperaba – Kurama se alejó del balcón adentrándose a la gran estancia. – creo que hablaremos de lo mismo.

Yumi tragó saliva, debía ser cuidadosa. Kurama seguramente ya estaba sincronizado con Naruto y cualquier cosa que ella le dijese, quisiese o no, Naruto lo sabría, Kurama no podía ocultarle nada.

Yumi se tomó un momento para observar el salón: había un sillón de cuero color beige junto a un mueble y una mesa de café. El lugar era agradable, limpio y perfecto para relajarse y hablar. Frente a los muebles había una TV de plasma gigante. El suelo era de tablas de entarimado de pino, de un bonito color miel. Todo estaba fresco, nada era viejo o usado. En la pared colgaban pinturas cubistas y surrealistas, que a Yumi le parecieron interesantes analizar más adelante. Mucho más allá de los muebles, hasta la entrada al balcón, había una gran alfombra de sisal, de piel corta y cuero con ante, y cada una de las fundas de las cortinas para paredes era de un bonito color blanco cremoso. Sin duda el lugar estaba diseñado para reuniones de una u otra índole.

-Quiero hablarte de algo importante – dijo sin dejar de observar a su alrededor.

\- Escúpelo –dijo Kurama.

Yumi suspiró.

-Hablaré sin rodeos –Kurama asintió con la cabeza- Creo que Naruto es la pareja destinada de Hinata.

Kurama abrió los ojos, asombrado

-¿Tu también lo viste?

-Sí, cuando Hinata enloqueció y Naruto intentó controlarla, vi como sus sellos se habían conectado... reconociéndose.

-Yo sentí el ardor que sintió él y lo sospeché… No fue normal –dijo Kurama- ahora solo hay que esperar a que todo caiga por su propio peso, si ya sucedió, esa misma "atracción" los obligará a conectarse más.

-Naruto está con ella en estos momentos – Yumi observó los ojos rojos del joven zorro- han tenido su primera conexión real hoy, de una manera inusual, pero la han tenido.

Kurama frunció el ceño.

-Sí, lo vi. Naruto está realmente sorprendido. Él es un poco lento, pero realmente es un chico de instinto, quizá necesite uno que otro empujón para acercarse a ella, pero lo hará por sí solo.

-Es importante que se conecten como pareja, como dioses menores, como lo escribió y mandó Zeus. Así, serán el apoyo del otro. Pero.. – Yumi negó con la cabeza.

-¿qué?

-El problema radica en ella – vaciló un poco- si te lo contara tardaría mucho, pero creo que te lo imaginas. Lo sabes porque Naruto leyó ese informe ¿no es así?... Hinata es – suspiró- mira, cuando hay algo roto quizá lo puedes arreglar, pero… esa chica está hecha polvo, hecha pedazos.. no tanto físicamente, más psicológicamente. Con lo hecho polvo lo único que puedes esperar es enterarlo. Sin embargo, a pesar de eso ella no se rendiría, no hasta encontrar respuestas. Debido a su pasado es desconfiada, es orgullosa y oscura.

-Oscura. – repitió Kurama

-Con ella Naruto tendrá trabajo doble, porque no solo debe conseguir acercarse a ella sino, acercarla a ella, porque créeme, ahora que tenga el dominio completo sobre sí misma no querrá volverse a acercar a Naruto, y quien sabe que haga.

Kurama se acercó un poco más a Yumi

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – preguntó.

-Es su única manera de protegerse

-¿de qué?

-Eso no es lo importante ahora – Yumi sonó más seria- si se aleja de Naruto teniendo la primera conexión… -Yumi no dijo más nada.

-Ninguno de los dos sobrevivirá – terminó Kurama- Una pareja sin su otra mitad no es capaz de sobrevivir… esa es la maldición de los Trumpet.

-Así es, por eso necesito que "empujes" a Naruto, que yo me encargo de ella.

Kurama mostró su sonrisa con afilados dientes.

-Cuenta con eso – Yumi asintió, y luego desapareció.

_CONTINUARA_

* * *

**:3 minna**

**OJO! NO ESTABA MUERTA, NI TAMPOCO ANDABA DE PARRANDA! Andaba trabajando, esclavizada, muriendo x.x**

**Vale, tampoco debo exagerar, ¡no tengo excusa! D:**

**Pero bueno, dejemos los tomatazos para el final y, venga, ¿¡Que está pasando!? Alguien que me explique, sé que es un poco corto, lo sé, lo sé… PERO… tios, os traigo la primera conexión, y me salió 7u7 iba a continuarla pero estaba tan falta de ideas que dije Meh! Pero, vamos… no os preocupéis que ya tengo 2 hojas del próximo cap (¡en serio sólo dos!) … Es algo! Os juro que soy la tipa más mala de la $#$% vida, pero… así de mala tengo muchas ideas de este fic y para algunos próximos mis pequeños animales morbosos 7u7**

**Ya lo tengo previsto que esto será largo.. es que ¡HINA NO COLABORA! Espero que cuando haga con Naruto el wickiwicki (porque sí, sí habrá 7u7 su autora quiere escribir una historia completa que os haga desangrar) no se ponga pesada 7u7.**

**Quizá también se pregunten (o no) bueno, ¿desde cuándo esta tipa es Española? No! xD no soy española, de hecho soy Colombiana, y no trato de ofender el acento español (al contrario, me encanta) solo que hoy en este pequeño espacio les hago una especie de "cita" a mis amigos españoles en especial a mi Tio Jav 3 que probablemente en la próxima era de hielo lea este fic pero igual lo quería hacer UwU. Vale, basta de hablar.**

**Os agradezco por tenerme paciencia, leerme, comentar, dar favoritos o simplemente hojear… me hacen felices.. tanto que ¡DURO MESES LLORANDO! Y por eso no escribo (mentira) uwu**

**Gracias a los que dan favoritos, comentas y todo.. son tan asdasdasdasdasdad**

**Sensei se despide 7u7**

**7u7 pasen suculento día/noche/madrugada**

**Fuera!**


	12. Capítulo 11: Hero

_CAPITULO 11._

_El frío se colaba a través de sus pies descalzos y su ropa desgastada. Se levantó del suelo respirando pesadamente, como si hubiese corrido una maratón hasta quedar inconsciente. Una ráfaga de viento bailó con su largo cabello. Sentía la cabeza sucia y pesada, como si la hubiesen golpeado contra el suelo durante horas._

_Se sacudió y empezó a caminar, no había nieve, pero el frío era tanto que no sentía los pies. Tratando de orientarse miró a su alrededor: habían arboles de todo tipo como robles, secuoya y abedul, todos los árboles eran diferentes, pero teniendo la característica común de que ninguno poseía hojas. Supuso que era otoño, eso explicaría el frío; sin embargo no estaba segura de eso, más bien, parecía que los arboles simplemente habían olvidado su capacidad de producir hojas._

_Tratando de buscar un lugar para calentarse avanzó. Muchas veces sus pies tropezaban con objetos que ella no veía, pero supuso que eran espasmos a causa del frío, sus músculos y nervios congelándose. No había caminado mucho cuando un pueblo apareció delante de ella._

_El lugar estaba desolado y lleno de niebla, antes de la entrada del pueblo, había una pared que la rodeaba hecha con piedras de color del humo las cuales se confundían con el color de la neblina. Había un arco de madera con un letrero de Bienvenido manchado de color carmesí. Hinata distinguió el olor de la sangre._

_El lugar era tétrico y no le gustaba. Armándose de valor, Hinata atravesó la entrada del pueblo encontrándose con un pasaje desolado y gris. Sentía que adentrarse en ese pueblo no era la mejor idea, pero desde que llegó allí, un extraño sentimiento de le instaló en el vientre y en la garganta._

_No sabía qué o porqué, pero allí debía buscar algo, sentía que debía encontrar algo importante, algo que era sólo de ella. Dio unos cuantos pasos, avanzando en el lugar… conociéndolo. Pero solo había dos cosas que hasta ahora pudo distinguir, la primera cosa que llamó su atención era que el pueblo estaba totalmente desordenado, como si lo hubiesen saqueado o una tormenta hubiese arrasado todo a su paso llevándose a la gente y el calor del lugar; no obstante, ella dudaba seriamente que ese lugar hubiese sido cálido alguna vez._

_Y el silencio. El silencio se le hacía casi tangible, seco, denso, antiguo. Un silencio que la hacía respirar con cautela, de esos que te dicen que el lugar está lleno pero a la vez vacío. Lleno de seres invisibles que no querías que se despertasen._

_Había casa de piedra apoyadas unas en otras, firmes todavía. La ventanas estaban rotas y simplemente las cubría tablas de madera clavadas de tal manera que Hinata pudo saber que quien fuese que lo había hecho, lo hizo desesperado. Las puertas eran las que más firmes se veían, todas eran de un hierro macizo y tan gruesos que parecían las puertas de la entrada a las celdas de Infinity. Sin embargo, aunque no todas las puertas eran iguales, todas tenían pintadas de un color rojizo signos que para ella eran irreconocibles, pintados deprisa y sin cuidado en algún tiempo con una pintura que debió ser roja y que con el paso del tiempo se había opacado._

_En las casas no había nada útil, latas de comida vencidas y una pequeña mesa para 4 personas, como mucho. Descubrió que en todas y cada una de ellas, justo arriba del marco de la puerta estaba enmarcado un pequeño dragón color azul eléctrico. Hinata frunció el ceño ¿qué querría decir eso? ¿Era acaso una especie de deidad?_

_Más calles, más casas, pequeños gallineros construidos con alambre ya oxidado y retorcido, huertos desolados. Había lugares parecidos a hospitales o bares, pero estos estaban bastante deteriorados y tenían puertas de madera, las cuales chirriaban con el pasar del viento a sus adentros._

_Caminó, encontrando una plaza, por fin. La plaza del pueblo, donde quizá –como había leído en uno de los tantos libros que descansaba en la biblioteca de Naruto- se reunían los vecinos. La plaza era de tamaño considerable y cuadrada, y en vez de erguirse una iglesia, a su reemplazo había con un enorme castillo victoriano que se alzaba majestuoso, su puerta atrancada con un tipo de cerradura que no era común y que a simple vista, supo que no abriría ni usando toda su fuerza. La cerradura de la puerta consistía en tres aros superpuestos, cada uno de menos diámetro que el anterior. Alrededor de la circunferencia, había exactamente los mismos signos que había visto en las puertas de las casas del pueblo y en el centro de estas, había una hendidura sumamente delgada. Hinata intentó girar el aro más pequeño, pero este se negó a hacerlo._

_A la cerradura la acompañaba un aspa gigante rodeada de clavos usada como tranca. El castillo tenía una torre maciza en el cual, a lo alto, descansaba un reloj sin saetas, su esfera era tan vieja como el tiempo. Hinata avanzó hacia la imponente estructura encontrándose en el centro de esta una fuente seca. La niebla era tan densa en ese momento que no le había permitido vislumbrar la fuente. Se acercó sigilosa hacia la escultura, sintiendo como si esta la llamara. La fuente tenía forma de dragón, y ella sentía que la observaba._

_Y es que no era solamente el dragón, sino todo el lugar. Se sentía como un imán en el punto más electromagnético de la tierra, como si algo importante estuviese allí, y era para ella. No sabía cómo, pero tenía la certeza de ello._

_Olvidándose de sus pensamientos, se acercó a la imperial estructura del dragón para observarlo más de cerca. El dragón estaba cubierto de escamas, esculpido en la cruda piedra de cuarzo. El dragón abría sus fauces interminablemente, las alas desplegadas, y las garras listas para el ataque, y en sus ojos, en vez de seguir totalmente la composición del cuerpo del dragón, tenía incrustadas dos espinelas. Sin duda hasta ahora, era lo más vivo que había visto en aquel lugar de olvido y silencio._

_Hinata se acercó y lo contempló, como si su cuerpo se hubiera incrustado en el piso ante semejante majestuosidad que emanaba._

_Justo cuando iba a darse la vuelta y salir del lugar se dio cuenta de algo. Los ojos del dragón observaban hacia las patas que tenía apoyadas en la base de la fuente, justo donde el agua se suponía que debía caer. Hinata juraba que el dragón no estaba mirando allí._

_Se acercó un poco a la escultura y las patas del animal y observó un pedazo de tela enredada entre sus patas. Hinata se inclinó un poco hacia adelante, despacio, observando si algo cambiaba en la escultura. Con mucho cuidado, atrajo hacia sí el pedazo de tela que se encontraba y se alejó lo suficiente de la escultura colocándose a su lado, de tal manera que las fauces del gran dragón estaban paralelas a su cuerpo._

_Se levantó un vientecillo gélido que rompió un poco el silencio del lugar. El viento hizo crujir un poco las ramas desnudas de los árboles y danzar un poco más la neblina ante sus ojos, un leve ruidillo del viento puso medida al silencio._

_Curiosa observó en ese instante lo que tenía entre sus manos. El pedazo de tela resultó ser un paño de seda de color violeta oscuro el cual se sentía pesado, Hinata suponía que envolvía algo._

_Cuando reveló el interior del paño se extrañó. Envuelta por la seda se encontraba una daga envainada. La vaina era de color plata en su mayoría, las abrazaderas era de un color azul eléctrico bastante elegante pero también despampanante. La contera era del color de una amatista. Las cañas y los anillos de suspensión eran de color plata. En la vaina, estaban dibujados unos símbolos que no reconoció, y en medio de ellas estaba incrustada una piedra de granate de color negro. Hinata desenvainó la daga y la escudriñó asombrada. La empuñadura era de oro blanco, había en el pomo incrustado un rubí, en el nudo central de esta había incrustado un zafiro azul y, justo en el arriaz tenía una forma de un dragón con las alas desplegadas. La hoja debía de medir alrededor de unos 36 centímetros, y tenía una forma serpenteante, en el nervio de la hoja había una inscripción escrita en la cual solo pudo leer su nombre en Kazajo grabado junto con unas letras más que no supo interpretar._

_Hinata se sorprendió al detallar el objeto, no lo reconocía de ningún lado, pero sin duda era para ella. Miró curiosa el dragón que estaba esculpido en el arriaz de la daga y le pareció que ése dragón, era el mismo que el que estaba en la fuente._

_Miró a su lado para confirmarlo, y al hacerlo, dejó de respirar. En ese instante Hinata tenía los ojos del dragón justo enfrente._

-¿Hinata?- Esa voz la conocía. Al escucharlo decir su nombre, de inmediato todo se desmoronó. No había árboles, o acantilados o sangre, ni la plaza, niebla, castillo, o el imponente dragón que la miraba directamente a los ojos. Estaba en la cocina de la mansión sosteniendo un cuchillo en sus manos.

Hinata lo tiró. Un fuerte trueno alumbró el rostro de Naruto y Hinata solo pudo retroceder tapándose los oídos.

Yumi miró por la ventana, tratando de organizar sus ideas, había mucho por hacer.

Debía enseñarle mucho a Hinata, empezando por los conceptos, costumbres, acciones que hacía una persona normal. No es que Hinata fuese anormal, sino que vivió 14 años alejada de la sociedad humana que ellos podían pensar que era una cavernícola. Suspiró pesadamente.

La vida de la chica no fue fácil. Pensó en Naruto y en que debía decirle algunas cosas sobre la muchacha (por supuesto sin revelarle alguna información alguna) y así quizá él le echase una mano. Incluso, eso tal vez era una oportunidad para acercarlos y así Yumi podía asegurarse de que todo marchase como debería. Kurama también dijo que la ayudaría.

Tenían mucho que hacer, mucho que descubrir. Yumi sabía, que esa capa arrogante y orgullosa que le mostraba a Naruto, a Aandeleb e incluso a Kurama era una coraza inconsciente que ella ponía, un muro que ella quería fortalecer y nunca derribar.

Lastimosamente, ella tenía una debilidad emocional que podía hacerla vulnerable: No podía mirar a la gente fijamente a los ojos, excepto a ella y Kyouta-san y un poco –de vez en cuando- al ama de llaves; aunque la mayoría de las veces no la veía a los ojos, Yumi sabía muy bien que ella la escuchaba atentamente y si quería, podía sacar a relucir alguna parte de su conversación al pie de la letra. Cuando Hinata miraba a Yumi a los ojos, ella sólo podía ver 14 años de un infierno pasar en un segundo a través de sus cristalinos como si fuese una película.

Hinata era inexpresiva, en todo el sentido de la palabra. Y aunque en sus ojos, solo veía dolor y sufrimiento, Yumi tenía la certeza de que SI Hinata algún día experimentaba el amor hacia su pareja, sus ojos difícilmente podían reflejarlo.

Yumi se sintió impotente por no haber tenido la suficiente fuerza para derribar las barreras mentales que Hinata poseía durante 14 años. Sabía que lo hacía inconscientemente y por esa razón, Yumi aprovechó una pequeña, pequeñísima grieta que Hinata había hecho y se coló.

Ahora debía ayudarla a su ritmo, pero a la vez debía hacerlo rápido. Yumi no dudaba en que algún momento Infinity hiciese su aparición. Para cuando ése día llegase, ellas estarían listas.

De un momento a otro, un torrente de imágenes desconocidas pasaron detrás de sus ojos: Un pueblo, niebla, una plaza, un castillo, una daga y un dragón. Se tambaleó un poco por la rapidez de las imágenes y su inesperada venida. Un rayo cortó la oscuridad de la noche.

* * *

Yumi se quitó el velo unos segundos y se pasó las manos por la frente, apartando algunas gotas de sudor y azulados mechones que se habían escapado de su trenza. Suspiró pesadamente. Estaba casi cien por ciento segura de que habían sido visiones de su desfragmentado pasado. Quizá, poco a poco Hinata recuperase la memoria, pero eso sólo sucedía si así estaba escrito en su sello. Y Yumi no sabía si era así, pues no estaba vinculada con Hinata.

Ya debía empezar, y lo sabía. No sabía exactamente cómo proceder, pero debía empezar.

-Ella es un poco –dijo una voz a sus espaldas-… una patada en el culo.

Yumi sonrió un poco, colocando el velo en su lugar.

-Ya empezó a recordar un poco

Kurama asintió

-¿Qué vio?

Yumi negó con la cabeza.

-Si te digo, Naruto lo sabrá. No quiero ni pensar cómo estas bloqueando la información que te di, pero como intuyo, sabes que no lo harás por mucho tiempo- Kurama se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia.

-Si empiezo a ver que lo estoy agotando, dejaré de bloquearlo de sopetón y él lo sabrá y hará algo. La conexión es mínima, pero la tienen.

-Tengo la esperanza de que Hinata le diga a Naruto por si misma lo que vio.

Hubo un pequeño silencio.

Yumi empezó a caminar hacia la salida de la habitación, pero la mano cálida de Kurama la detuvo.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?- preguntó Kurama, conectando sus zafiros con los azules neón de Yumi

-A ver a Hinata.

Kurama negó.

-Está con Naruto.

-Espero no se salga de control- dijo Yumi, mirando hacia la ventana de la habitación, observando las nubes que oscurecían aún más la noche. Kurama no dijo nada a su comentario y Yumi supo que era el fin de la conversación.

* * *

Kakashi miró hacia la ventana. Aún no amanecía y empezaba a llover.

A juzgar por las nubes y el tiempo que hacía, Kakashi podía intuir que iba a llover a cántaros. Apartándose de la ventana, bajó hacia la cocina por un vaso de leche con la esperanza de que le ayudase a dormir. Abrió la nevera, sacó la caja de leche para posteriormente servirse un vaso.

Mientras tomaba el líquido que yacía en su vaso, apoyándose en la encimera de la cocina se puso a pensar en lo ocurrido el día anterior. Todos los eventos de ese día lo dejaban asombrado y pensativo. No sabía exactamente quién era la mujer, pero lo investigaría. Había algo en ella que era… diferente.

_Enigmático, sí, ésa es la palabra correcta_.

Lo peor de todo es que no sabía exactamente cómo catalogar ese concepto, si de bueno o malo. Tenía a su alrededor muchísimas preguntas que no tenían repuesta. La vez que se encontró con ella simplemente pudo presenciar que poseía unos reflejos dignos de un ninja, lo cual era extraño. Su aspecto físico era un poco deprimente, sin embargo, a pesar de ser casi un esqueleto andante no perdía belleza, pues la mujer fea por supuesto no era. Había otra cosa más, y eran sus enigmáticos ojos. Kakashi se puso a pensar en alguna enfermedad ocular la cual produjese ese extraño matiz en el iris y pupila, sin embargo no se le ocurrió ninguna. Entre más la detallaba, más misterios a su alrededor surgían, y a Kakashi eso empezaba a producirle migraña.

Cansado por tanto misterio a su alrededor, se dispuso a subir a su habitación cuando de pronto el recuerdo del pedazo de hoja que traía Naruto empuñado llegó a su mente.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Kakashi empezó a buscar entre los cajones de la cocina el dichoso papel.

_¿Dónde coño lo dejé?_ Abriendo cajón por cajón, buscó sin éxito. Subiendo rápidamente a su habitación empezó a buscarlo, encontrándolo en uno de los cajones de su mesa de noche.

Después de ocurrido el día anterior Kakashi no lo había leído, de hecho, simplemente había leído las primeras líneas para luego guardarlo en el bolsillo izquierdo de sus jeans. El solo leer unas pocas líneas lo había dejado lo suficientemente aturdido como para continuar. ¿Era cobarde? Él no lo consideraba así, más bien era todo lo contrario. Sin embargo, nunca está mal tener miedo de vez en cuando.

Respiró hondo, desdoblando el papel. Este estaba amarillento, quizá desgastado por la exposición de demasiados cadáveres humanos y naturalmente estaba arrugado, sin embargo no era ilegible. Era de tamaño carta, pero había un trozo que había sido arrancado muy bruscamente. Kakashi respiró hondo, y se dijo que el "mal rollo" que sentía simplemente era un juego de sus sentidos o quizá de sus nervios. Sin importar qué, él realmente atribuía esa sensación a su gran cúmulo de estrés por el trabajo y la salud de su esposa. Lo que leyese, no podía ser tan malo.

Respiró hondo nuevamente, odiándose por ello -¡cuántas veces había suspirado ya en el día!- y comenzó, sin ánimos de parar su corta lectura a menos que la tormenta arrasase su casa.

_Centro Clínico, Experimental y Psiquiátrico Infinity._

_PROYECTO ESFINGE_

_Fecha: 25 de Septiembre del 2081_

_Código ID: Paciente FB-1875 Nombre: Hyuuga Hinata_

_De Doctor: FK (Lanas)._

_Para: KB_

_Asunto: Informe de conducta_

_La paciente, una niña de 8 años ha estado en su celda por 5 días sin probar bocado. El lunes a media noche, hemos encontrado a su compañero de guardia en una esquina de la celda sin ninguna de sus extremidades. Los guardias y demás carceleros aseguran haber escuchado gritos y sonidos ahogados provenientes de la celda, pero ninguno se ha atrevido acercarse allí. A causa de esto he decidido dejarla ais- y s- _

_Los días posteriores he recibido quejas por parte del personal de seguridad y de- la niña se la pasa gritando y lanzando maldiciones. Ha escupido y mor-_

_La he desnudado y la he bañado en hielo frente a todos los demás carceleros como advertencia por su comportamiento, sin embarg-_

_Ayer ha inquietado a los demás carceleros al gritar banalidades y aporrear de manera brusca la puerta de su celda causándole una gran invaginación. Además de amenazar con cortarse las manos y usar su sangre para escapar. Esta mañana ha escupido a mi asistente quirúrgico y le ha arrancado la nariz y un trozo de or- a un guardia de seguridad con la BOCA._

_He tenido que usar una camisa de fuerzas y atarla a la cama con grilletes de Mercu-_

_ lamento decir esto pero esta situación me ha puesto de los nerv-_

_Y temo que esto se me vaya a salir de control y -_

_Si no recibo una respuesta en 24 horas procederé yo mismo a b-_

_Y creo que solo la Lobotomía pueda ayudarnos._

_PD: Le informaré a H, acerca de la fumigación -_

_Att,_

_Doctor y Biólogo_

_LANAS KF_

Lo demás había sido arrancado, al parecer era la copia de un correo electrónico enviado por uno de los científicos de ese laboratorio. Kakashi se dio cuenta de que quizá usaban nombres en clave e iniciales para protección de la identidad de quien los enviaba.

Kakashi también se dio cuenta de que si podía leer cosas terribles. La hoja que sostenía entre sus manos era la prueba de ello. Sin embargo, tenía la certeza que eso era muy poco, y que si encontraban muchos más archivos, estos iban a ser mucho peores.

-¡Hey! Tranquila –Dijo, pero Hinata simplemente se apartó y le dijo.

* * *

-¿Qué haces aquí? – Aspiró sonoramente- ¿Qué hago aquí?

Naruto le dio una pequeña sonrisa

-Creo que ésa es mi línea- dijo divertido mientras la observaba. Hinata se veía pequeña a comparación de su estatura. Pequeña, delgada y frágil.

Naruto no era un hombre pequeño, era todo lo contrario. Su metro ochenta y ocho contrastaba con el metro sesenta y siete que Hinata podía tener. Naruto no era delgado, más bien, tenía hombros anchos, caderas estrechas, brazos y piernas grandes fuertes. Todo producto del ejercicio físico. En cambio Hinata era delgada, tenía la piel frágil pero suave, como el fino papel de marfil. Los huesos de su cara eran igualmente delicados, su mandíbula con arco lleno de gracia recorría desde sus orejas hasta su barbilla, sus pómulos altos tenían un leve color, pero aún seguían hundidos. Hinata tenía una nariz acorde a su rostro, ni muy pequeña ni muy grande. Su cuello era largo y delgado, como sus manos y sus piernas. Su cabello era largo y lacio y le rozaba casi las caderas, era de un extraño color, pero a decir verdad a Naruto le parecía digno de ella. Recordó cuando la había tenido en sus brazos y había aspirado el aroma de su cabello. Sin darse cuenta respiró profunda pero disimuladamente desde su posición, captando el magnífico olor de su cabello. Toda ella a Naruto le parecía exquisito, fuera de lo común.

Y sus ojos.

Sus malditos ojos. Eran de un color que le resultaba extraño e inquietante. Naruto recordó la última vez que ella lo miró a los ojos, cuando estos se encontraban llenos de terror.

Naruto los vio vacíos, como un pozo sin fondo. Sus ojos nunca le mostraron nada, pero a la vez le mostraba todo. Naruto sabía que Hinata estaba en su casa por una razón, y que si ella se comportaba de esa manera era por una razón.

Él era consciente de la aún pequeña, pero extraña necesidad que tenía por ella. Nunca en su vida pensó que una mujer, una hembra, produciría sensaciones tan inquietantes como lo hacía Hinata. Él normalmente las buscaba para sexo, era lo único que al él le interesaba de ellas. No importaban los sentimientos o emociones que estas intentaban mezclar con él, el simplemente buscaba saciarse a sí mismo y disfrutaba dándoles placer. Llevándolas al éxtasis. Nunca le había interesado nada más.

Pero con Hinata sentía que era diferente. Ella no llevaba ningún maquillaje para llamar su atención, pero Naruto estaba seguro que podía diferenciarla y detectarla en un mar lleno de gente, él no podía detectar ningún perfume, pero el simple olor de ella removía algo en su interior. Ella no era como cualquiera de las mujeres con las que se había revolcado o las que había llevado a casa, las mujeres que le ponían. Sin embargo, ella mantenía su atención como una banda de marcha.

Por primera vez Naruto quería a una mujer completamente. Quería abrirse a Hinata. Y que ella se abriera ante él. En más de un sentido.

Un trueno interrumpió sus cavilaciones y observó a Hinata que se encogía a causa del sonido.

Naruto se acercó a ella y le dijo.

-Pensé que estabas en tu habitación, allí te había dejado.

Hinata recordó lo último que había pasado con Naruto y su mano derecha, Kakashi. Tembló un poco, había visto directamente a sus ojos. Un rayo cortó el cielo y se escuchó el sonido mucho más estruendoso, haciendo que Hinata se encogiese y temblase levemente más

Sin quererlo murmuró

-Dormir…

Naruto vio como su pequeño cuerpo empezaba a temblar de nuevo. Se acercó a ella mucho más, con intenciones de tomarla en brazos y llevarla a la habitación, pero Hinata negó, hiperventilando levemente.

Oh, santísimo Zeus, algo pasaba.

-¿Qué…? -preguntó, pero Hinata solo retrocedió un paso, topándose en la encimera de mármol – Hinata.. Estás temblando.

-Yo –intentó serenarse… inhalando y exhalando levemente. Hinata en su mente se quería golpear muchas veces, pero sintió la necesidad de decirlo. Bajó la cabeza y susurró muy bajito- necesito dormir.

Naruto comprendió. Un remolino de preguntas azotó su cabeza. Preguntas que sabía que no iban a ser respondidas en ese instante. Intentando buscar una solución que le permitiese darle un poco de tranquilidad a la mujer, exprimió su –para ése momento- angustiado cerebro buscando una posible alternativa que ahuyentase de la cabeza de Hinata los fantasmas que él desconocía y que ella llevaba tan presentes y tan vívidos consigo misma.

Una idea por fin surgió. Regalándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora le dijo:

-Ven –haciendo uso de sus exquisitos modales se hizo a un lado e hizo un gesto con la mano para que ella avanzase primero, cuando lo hizo él la siguió casi pisándole los talones.

-¿A dónde vamos? –preguntó

-A tu habitación –Dijo simplemente.

* * *

\- Aquí dice que ha trabajado en el ejército, siendo teniente en el Cuerpo de Inteligencia por 10 años, además de que su último trabajo fue en el FBI iniciando como Agente especial y ascendiendo, sorprendentemente rápido a Director Asistente al Mando – exclamó Asuna sorprendido, revisando el expediente.

-Así es, señor –contestó tranquilo.

-Bueno, a juzgar por la posición que ocupaba no puedo evitar pensar, señor Yamamoto ¿Qué lo trae a Japón?

Hiro frunció el ceño, esta situación le resultaba de lo más irritante. Se encontraba dentro de una amplia oficina color crema en el primer piso, ala C, sentado detrás del escritorio de un tipo que se hacía llamar Asuna Sarutobi el cual al parecer era la persona encargada de hacer las entrevistas a los nuevos aspirantes.

Cuando Kabuto le dijo que tenía todo bajo control él pensó que recibiría una llamada y entraría a las oficinas de mando del DSIE tranquilamente, nunca se imaginó que debía de pasar por un proceso de selección al igual que otros. En estados Unidos, él era el que ocupaba exactamente el puesto de Asuna y encontrarse en la posición opuesta no le causó nada de gracia.

Sin embargo no dijo nada. Ya tenía las respuestas absolutamente preparadas.

-Mi familia es japonesa –comenzó, poniendo su cara más dolida- mi madre enfermó de cáncer a causa de una mala manipulación de un mineral extraño que extrajo en uno de los lugares de excavación en el cual se encontraba. Ella es arqueóloga.

El mineral resultó ser Feldespato potásico: y como consecuencia contrajo cáncer de pulmón a causa de la intoxicación. Mi trabajo no me dejaba libre; por lo tanto decidí dejarlo y venir aquí, a Japón y cuidar de ella.

Sin embargo, me dio una gran reprimiendo cuando se enteró que había dejado trabajo y prácticamente hizo que me arrastrara a buscar un nuevo empleo. Recordé a mi amigo, el que me recomendó ante usted, señor. Me emocioné mucho cuando dijo que había vacantes y decidí no perder mi tiempo.-

Asuna hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza.

-Cabe decir que estoy impresionado y que realmente me encantaría tenerte en el equipo.

_Pan comido._

-Muchas gracias, señor –dijo con falsa expectación-

-Sin embargo, entenderás que debo hacerte muchas más pruebas ¿no es así?

_¿Qué?_

-Además de que debo formar una junta con los demás superiores, estudiar a los aspirantes y tomar una decisión. Creo que tú sabes de esas cosas.

_¡Por supuesto que las sé! Pero se suponía que tu simplemente dirías que sí, que estaba dentro me estrecharías la puta mano en un acto estúpido de hipócrita cortesía y ¡listo!_

-Sí, señor – dijo Hiro entre dientes.

-Muy bien –comentó Asuna y se levantó. Hiro lo imitó y Asuna le tendió la mano. Hiro se la estrechó, ejerciendo un poco más de presión de la necesaria- te estaremos llamando en cuanto tomemos una decisión. Alrededor de cuatro días. Un gusto hablar con usted, señor Yamamoto.

-Muchas gracias, señor. Estaré esperando su llamada –Y dicho esto salió echando humo por las orejas.

_Maldito Kabuto, me las vas a pagar._

* * *

-¿Ahí está bien el volumen? ¿No te molestan los oídos? – Preguntó Naruto, ajustándole el volumen a su iPod.

-No – contestó Hinata, acomodándose en la cama- el volumen está bien.

Naruto dejó el iPod en la mesa de noche. Había decidido elegir una melodía suave y relajante para ella, pero que fuese lo suficientemente hipnótica para distraerla de los truenos y relámpagos que empezaban a escucharse cada vez más seguido. Eligió una melodía llamada Little Piano, de Blazo.

Pudo haber elegido a Bach, a Chopin, a Mozart, a Vivaldi o a Beethoven, sin embargo no lo hizo. Esas melodías no querían que las escuchase por ahora. Él tenía planeado interpretarlas en su piano para ella.

Pero esas cosas por ahora no las haría.

Caminó hacia la ventana y la aseguró. Hizo lo mismo con las otras y cerró las cortinas para evitar que la luz de los relámpagos entrase.

Hinata miraba atentamente cada uno de los movimientos de Naruto. Estaba agradecida por el gesto de los audífonos y la música. La canción que escuchaba en esos momentos le gustaba, y que opacara el sonido de los truenos hacía que le gustase más.

Observó a Naruto y se sintió nerviosa por una razón que ella desconocía. Naruto había cerrado las ventanas y cortinas para ella y había encendido la nueva lámpara –ya que la otra ella la había destrozado- y la reguló de manera que no iluminase demasiado la habitación pero que tampoco se sumergiese en la absoluta oscuridad. Cuando no hubo más que hacer empezó a caminar hacia la puerta con el objetivo de irse.

Hinata no supo por qué, pero eso le inquietó.

-¿Cómo se llama la melodía? –preguntó, parando la salida del rubio.

-¿No te gusta? –Preguntó Naruto- ¿Quieres que la cambie?

Hinata negó con la cabeza.

-Me gusta –dijo bajo. Naruto sonrió.

-Bien. Hay una variedad de música así. No te preocupes por los truenos, si no te quitas los audífonos no se escucharan. –terminó, para dirigirse a la puerta.

Hinata se sentó de golpe, de pronto se sentía enfadada.

-¿A dónde vas? –preguntó con un leve matiz diferente en su voz. Cosa que percibió el rubio.

Naruto frunció el ceño.

-A mi habitación. – dijo. Inmediatamente hubo un silencio completamente extraño en ese momento.

Naruto se sentía incómodo.

-¿crees que puedas dormir? –se atrevió a preguntar.

Hinata cerró los ojos y apoyó su espalda en la cabecera de la cama.

-Lo dudo –contestó con voz cansada.

Él se acercó y se sentó cuidadosamente a la orilla de la cama, al lado de ella.

-¿Quieres hablar de lo que sucedió en la cocina? –Hinata abrió los ojos y lo miró fugazmente. Luego, se quedó ensimismada observando la tenue luz de la lámpara.

-No, -contestó- no ahora. Ahora mismo sólo quiero intentar dormir un poco.

Naruto asintió a su comentario. Luego se levantó de la cama nuevamente rumbo hacia la puerta. Hinata sintió ganas de matarlo.

-¿A dónde vas? –preguntó nuevamente dejando clara su molestia. Naruto sonrió. Estaba claro. Implícito pero claro. Hinata no quería que se fuese, él dudaba de que la mujer se diese cuenta que ése "¿A dónde vas?" se encontraba implícita la palabra "quédate". Sin embargo, si él se atrevía a decir eso lo jodería. Por lo que simplemente respondió.

-Iré a buscar un libro. Está claro que no me dormiré inmediatamente tampoco. Por lo tanto me quedaré aquí y leeré hasta que te duermas –y salió.

Hinata no sabía porque pero no le hacía gracia que Naruto se fuera. No tenía ni idea y se sentía demasiado cansada como para indagar por ello. Se acomodó en la cama, su cabeza en la almohada y su cuerpo a medio lado. En los audífonos empezó a sonar otra melodía de piano. Hinata miró al aparato que descansaba en la mesa de noche y leyó las letras que ponía.

_Lullaby – Makoto Tanaka._

Un sonido hizo que girase la cabeza hacia la puerta, en ése instante Naruto entraba en la habitación. Hinata se acomodó y lo observó. Tenía unos pantalones de pijama de a rayas verticales azules con blanco y llevaba una camiseta gris de algodón.

Se sentó en la cama apoyando la espalda en la cabecera de la cama, lo más cerca posible de la luz. Naruto se sentía lo suficientemente lejos de Hinata como para no tocarla. Ella lo sentía lo suficientemente cerca como para sentir el calor que irradiaba su cuerpo. Calor que en vez de molestarle, hacía que se relajase.

Observó que traía un libro en las manos, el cuál abrió y se puso a leer. Hinata pudo detallar la imagen de su rostro de perfil. El alborotado cabello rubio, las cuencas de sus ojos, la suave curvatura de su nariz, la silueta de sus labios, su barbilla fuerte. Observó cómo los músculos de su brazo se tensionaban y se relajaban al sostener el libro. A Hinata le pareció que Naruto era alguien fuerte, no solo físicamente sino que mentalmente. Naruto irradiaba seguridad en sí mismo y autoridad. Características que Hinata no poseía.

-¿Quieres que te lea hasta que te aburras? –observó una sonrisa bailar en los labios del rubio.

Hinata lo pensó un poco.

-¿qué lees? – preguntó, acomodando sus brazos dentro de las sábanas.

-Terror –Dijo con una sonrisa traviesa. Hinata frunció el ceño.

-Si vas a leerme terror, no, gracias.

Naruto soltó una suave carcajada.

-¡Sabes?, lo último que hubiese pensado que pasaría estos últimos días era que pudiese bromear contigo.

Hinata ignoró su comentario.

-¿realmente lees terror? – Naruto supo que no le había prestado atención.

-No. –Le dijo-

-Entonces, léeme.

Naruto sonrió.

*»_Al anochecer se levantó un viento frío, anunciándome que se acercaba el invierno. En cuanto empezara el nuevo año, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos llegaría la época de los exámenes de ingreso en la universidad y, luego, me esperaría una vida completamente nueva en un lugar también completamente nuevo. –_empezaba a leer Naruto en susurro, de modo que solo Hinata le escuchase por encima de la música que ella escuchaba. –_ Quizás aquella nueva situación cambiara al ser humano que yo era. Y, pese a la inseguridad que sentía, deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que ese cambio se produjera. Mi cuerpo y mi espíritu anhelaban una tierra desconocida, un soplo de aire fresco. Aquel año, la mayoría de las universidades ya estaban siendo ocupadas por los estudiantes, un huracán de manifestaciones barría las calles de Tokio. Ante mis ojos, el mundo se disponía a sufrir cambios enormes y yo quería sentir directamente esa fiebre sobre mi piel. –_Hinata cerró los ojos, dejando que la suave voz de Naruto la envolviese- _Aunque Izumi me suplicara que me quedase, y aun suponiendo que, como trueque, consintiera en acostarse conmigo, yo no tenía ninguna intención de permanecer ni un día más en aquella tranquila y elegante ciudad. Aunque eso supusiera nuestra ruptura. Si me quedaba, algo dentro de mí se perdería para siempre. «Y es una pérdida que no puedo permitirme», pensaba. Era algo vagamente parecido a un sueño. En él había ardor y, también, dolor. Se trataba del tipo de sueño que tal vez sólo pueda tenerse a los diecisiete o dieciocho años. Y ese sueño Izumi tampoco podía entenderlo. Lo que ella perseguía en aquella época era un sueño de naturaleza muy diferente, un mundo que se emplazaba en un lugar muy distinto. Pero, al final, antes de empezar realmente esa nueva vida en ese nuevo lugar, nuestra relación llegaría a su fin de una manera brusca e impensada._ «

Naruto detuvo su lectura y observó hacia el lado donde descansaba Hinata completamente dormida. Con sumo cuidado, Naruto le retiró los audífonos de sus oídos y los dejó en la mesa de noche. Apagó el iPod y se enderezó.

Se quedaría un rato más, pero no para leer, sino para contemplarla sin que ella se diese cuenta.

**_Continuará._**

* * *

**Hola, hola gente. Sí, Aparecí. Y os debo una disculpa.**

**Sé que no tengo perdón. Ni el mismo Jesucristo me perdonaría (la reina del drama)**

**Sin embargo, aquí estoy. Dándoles la cara a ustedes y realmente, muy arrepentida de mi demora y larga desaparición.**

**Antes de que me lancen a la horca, quiero deciros unas cosas: La primera es agradeceros por el apoyo incondicional que me han dado. A pesar de andar desaparecida, sus reviews me animaban muchísimo, cada que me salía "xxxx ha comenzado a seguir tu historia" o cosas así mi corazón saltaba de alegría. Si no fuese por ustedes yo no sería nada (y eso que no soy mucho XD) y Seguramente Angel Trumpet no hubiese continuado. Si no fuese por ustedes, esta historia posiblemente estuviese archivada en algún lugar de mi mente.**

**Por vosotros es que Angel Trumpet tiene vida y sinceramente espero no estar arruinándolo.**

**Cuando inicié esta historia, estaba trabajando pero a la vez estaba buscando la manera de empezar a hacer mi sueño una realidad, mi sueño era estudiar medicina. Sé que he venido muy caída estos cas meses sin actualizar y la verdad sé que no tengo excusa, pero es que las cosas no han sido muy fáciles.**

**En mi país, para estudiar tal carrera se necesita mucho dinero. Dinero que no tenía. Cosa que la verdad me frustró mucho. Todo el tiempo desde enero – junio me la pasé buscando medios, de manera de que pudiese estudiar algo que me gustara… lo que quería. Luego las cosas dieron frutos. Para agosto empecé a estudiar, aunque no Medicina, estudio una carrera que va muy de la mano con ella.**

**Y al igual que lo es la medicina y otras carreras, me absorbió muchísimo, no os imagináis cuanto (o tal vez sí?). Surgieron muchas situaciones y pues.. Mis vacaciones de invierno empezaron fue un 18 de diciembre. Con todo el ajetreo que conlleva dicho mes solo pude escribir fragmentos.. Desde ese día llevo escribiendo hasta que hoy terminé.**

**Quizá se preguntarán "¿joder, casi vas para un mes escribiendo un solo capitulo?" y la respuesta es sí. La verdad espero me comprendan, pero escribir una historia no es fácil. Yo disfruto escribiéndolas, metiéndome en la historia misma y sentir como si fuese parte de ella. El proceso de escritura, corrección y edición no es sencillo. Mucho menos cuando tienes muchísimos bloqueos literarios.**

**No soy de la que escribe por escribir. Mis historias son planificadas, y meticulosamente estudiadas. No escribo por escribir ni mucho menos escribo, no reviso y subo una narración que para mí está mal hecha y sin ningún sentido.**

**Ése NO es mi estilo.**

**Yo escribo, y lo disfruto. Yo quiero que ustedes se sientan igual. Que leáis una historia bien estructurada, con ideas organizadas y llamativas a la vista.**

**Espero entendáis los puntos que expongo en este pedazo, que para mi no es fácil realmente. Pero lo hago PORQUE LO DISFRUTO. PORQUE ME ENCANTA. PORQUE ES UNA DE LAS COSAS QUE AMO.**

**También, quiero darles un Feliz año nuevo 2016 atrasado, y que nuevamente me perdonen. No sé realmente cómo disculparme debidamente, espero esto sea suficiente.**

**No dejaré esta historia jamás. Porque es mi primera historia. Y la considero mi joya.**

**Les envío un fraternal abrazo y mil disculpas. Gracias por comprender.**

**Besos…. (._. )**

***Fragmento de "Al sur de la frontera, al oeste del sol" de Haruki Murakami.**

*** Las melodías escuchadas por Hinata en este capítulo existen, y los invito a que la busquéis en Youtube. Yo leí la última parte con la melodía de Makoto tanaka repitiéndose. Que disfrutéis.**


	13. Chapter 12: Paso

_Derechos reservados. **NO AL PLAGIO**. Si yo pude escribir mi propia historia, ¿porqué tu no?._

_Esta noche no me queda más que apreciar las estrellas,_

_porque la luna y tú_

_han emigrado a otro cielo_

CAPITULO 12

Sasuke escribía ávidamente en su laptop los informes que debía enviar a la prensa y al departamento de archivo. Escribir mil quinientos reportes llevó tiempo, exactamente 6 horas sin parar y solo haciendo leves pausas de treinta segundos para frotarse los ojos o beber agua. Al concluir el último reporte, miró la hora: eran las 9 de la mañana.

Sonrió.

Había empezado desde muy temprano. Todo empezó por culpa de su insomnio. Pensó que quizá era porque habían estado muy ocupados el día anterior, pero él sabía que no era así. Su sueño se veía perturbado por causa del constante bombardeo de imágenes de los cuerpos encontrados en Infinity, nombre que al parecer portaba el laboratorio subterráneo. Cuando no tenía nada que hacer, las imágenes eran tan vívidas que pensaba que todo su alrededor se convertía en ése escenario.

_¡Basta!, _se regañó a sí mismo. Se sentía un jodido debilucho a causa de ello, como las patéticas personas que eran muy sensibles a escenas consideradas fuertes.

Pero la diferencia estaba en que él era un jodido profesional. Estaba acostumbrado a ver sangre. Cuando inició su trabajo en el ejército, vio tantos cuerpos y tanta sangre que le resultaba normal verlos, además, su pasado lo había moldeado a ver cosas terriblemente horripilantes.

Por eso, no entendía porque lo había conmocionado tanto esa escena. Cerró los ojos y suspiró. Se sentía cansado, pero no tenía sueño.

Gracias al arduo trabajo de su equipo, el DSIE, y el de la policía japonesa habían logrado identificar cada uno de los cadáveres y con el reporte que acababa de mandar a la prensa con las identificaciones generales sería noticia nacional – e incluso mundial-, y con el informe enviado a archivo, enviarían cartas a sus respectivas familias para darles la cruel noticia.

Por lo menos, algo en la gran lista de quehaceres podía ser tachado.

Dispuesto a relajarse un poco se levantó de su asiento y acercándose a la pequeña barra que había en su despacho se sirvió un poco de su preciado wiski escocés, sintiendo como el líquido le calentaba la garganta. Pensó en la chica que estaba totalmente relacionada con Infinity.

El cabello que encontraron aún estaba siendo estudiado a ver si lograban identificar a quién le pertenecía. Sasuke recordó que Naruto estaba casi un 100% seguro que ese cabello le pertenecía a la chica.

Pensó en ella, intentando revelar algo importante. Pero sus pensamientos no llegaron muy lejos, pues inmediatamente escuchó la puerta de su despacho abrirse.

No hacía falta preguntar quién era.

-¿Aún no has desayunado? –escuchó la aguda voz justo detrás de su espalda. Se giró, dándole la cara, inmediatamente vio el ceño de la chica fruncirse- ¿Qué haces bebiendo wiski si no has desayunado?

Sasuke le sonrió.

-Me provocó – contestó.

-¿Ah? ¿Te provocó? ¿Así simplemente? – preguntó irónica.

A Sasuke le encantaba –a veces- tomarle el pelo a Sakura, su novia. Cerrando los ojos y lanzando un genuino suspiro de cansancio la miró.

Ella entendió el gesto.

Despacio, se acercó a él y le acarició suavemente la azabache cabellera, hundiendo sus dedos en esta.

-Si continúas así, enfermarás –dijo, esta vez más suavemente.

Sasuke tomó suavemente su muñeca y, cerrando los ojos, besó cada nudillo de su mano. Cuando los abrió, Sakura distinguió en sus azabaches pozos esa mirada de adoración que ella tanto amaba.

Sasuke era frio, arrogante, egocéntrico, hiriente y todo lo gilipollas que podía ser una persona. Pero cuando se trataba de ella, o de Naruto las cosas eran diferentes. Siempre había sido un sobreprotector, sólo superado por Naruto. Los tres eran camaradas, eran hermanos.

Escondiendo el rostro en la curva del cuello de Sakura, inspiró profundamente, relajándose con el olor de la peli rosa. Pensó en Naruto y en todo los acontecimientos que estaban ocurriendo a su alrededor, gracias a Dios que Sakura estaba fuera de esto hasta ahora. Sasuke debía investigar, debía proteger a Naruto.

Tenía que ponerse a trabajar, pero en ése momento se sentía cansado. Su cuerpo podía levantar una montaña, pero su mente estaba tan agotada como la de un anciano.

-¿cómo ha ido todo con la chica?- preguntó Sakura, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

-Naruto la tiene bajo su techo –dijo Sasuke- hay algo en ella que...-lanzó un suspiro- pienso que esa chica puede destrozar a Naruto si quisiera.

-¿qué quieres decir?

-Lo que quiero decir es…- el sonido de su celular interrumpió su declaración. Lanzando un suspiro de exasperación, levantó su rostro del refugio que le era Sakura y sacó su celular.

Era un correo, de Kakashi.

Inmediatamente lo abrió. Segundos después, frunció visiblemente el ceño.

-Puta mierda. – se alejó de Sakura y agarró su chaqueta y las llaves de su auto – perdón, pero debo ir.

-Prométeme que llamarás cuando tengas tiempo y comerás – le dijo Sakura, paciente.

-Lo haré.

-Y también me contarás que anda rondando en tu cabeza –sasuke la miró, se acercó a ella y la besó cortamente.

-Debo proteger a Naruto- Dijo con seriedad – ése es mi deber.

* * *

El ambiente no podía ser peor.

Poca luz, mesas apartadas una de las otras, gente con no muy buena reputación, la barra estaba casi vacía y la atracción del momento: En el centro de la discoteca había una plataforma en la que Rosario mostraba sus mejores atributos.

Rei sonrió, en el aire había una combinación entre whisky barato, heroína, testosterona y sexo.

Rei no solía frecuentar estos lugares, pero los prefería. Estos sitios eran de tan mala muerte que nadie se atrevería a cruzarlos a menos que fueses igual o peor que ellos. Como él. Ni siquiera los policías se atrevían a venir a ese lugar.

Aunque habían sus excepciones.

Rei avanzó. Una camarera se acercó a él con su diminuto disfraz de "chica del servicio" ofreciéndole una bebida insinuándole sus prominentes pechos sin siquiera inmutarse de su aspecto: gafas oscuras, cabello oscuro negro que le llegaba hasta la barbilla, tez morena, 1,80 cm de alto y sus 130 kg de puro músculo. Rei lo aceptó y se apartó de su olor agrio.

Hoy iba a relajarse. Hasta ahora, tenía dinero de sobra gracias al trabajo que había realizado para Kabuto. Sin embargo, sentía cierta curiosidad acerca de qué harían con el producto, es decir, ¿quién jugaría con un material tan radiactivo? Esta era la primera vez que Rei sentía curiosidad acerca de un trabajo sucio que él mismo había realizado.

Adentrándose completamente en el _Flrensh _cruzó la discoteca a través de los cuerpos sudorosos que se encontraban en la pista y alrededor de la plataforma en la que bailaba Rosario hasta llegar a la barra, se sentó y pidió un vaso de whisky.

Oculto en sus pensamientos los minutos pasaron hasta que él llegó al 6to vaso, comprobando que no tenía ni un ápice de mareo.

Sonrió, aún aguantaba el alcohol.

-Es interesante, ¿no? –comentó un hombre a su lado.

Aunque no le gustaba entablar conversación con nadie, no pudo evitar responder

-¿Qué cosa?

El hombre señalo un recorte de periódico que había en un tablero ubicado en una esquina de los estantes de alcohol del otro lado de la barra, la noticia estaba en grandes letras mayúsculas:

**_ROBO EN LA CENTRAL NUCLEAR: EL PLUTONIO HA CAÍDO EN MANOS DESCONOCIDAS._**

-Sí – respondió simplemente Rei.

-Y pensar que quien pueda tenerlo podrá causar grandes desastres-dijo el otro-. El plutonio es un elemento que si es mal utilizado, puede causar la muerte de un país entero y afectar el ecosistema. Aunque muchos elementos radioactivos se han aprendido a manipular, el plutonio aún resulta un enigma, eso es porque es muy inestable.

Rei tragó saliva. Ésa clase de cosas eran las que no necesitaba saber.

-Pero por supuesto, a mucha gente no le preocupa y hace las cosas como quiere

A Rei no le gustaba a dónde se dirigía esa conversación, se obligó a sí mismo a serenarse y analizar la situación.

-Si lo que dice es verdad, quizá se trate también de una maniobra del gobierno japonés –contraatacó Rei- la central nuclear de ésa ciudad no estaba apta para poseer esa clase de sustancia. Quizá el plutonio estaba ahí por alguna razón, quizá intentaban averiguar algo con esa sustancia. Quizá lo lograron y el gobierno no acepta que alguien "apartado" se adelante a ellos. La central nuclear trabajaba casi a ciegas del gobierno, pues el poseedor de ella tuvo un altercado con un jefazo causando la ruptura de sus relaciones, dejando la central del ser gubernamental a ser una central privada.

A causa de esto, puede que el mismo gobierno les haya robado su trabajo y esa simple noticia sea un farol.-expuso su excusa Rei.

El tipo sonrió, y lentamente se levantó y dijo.

-A mí me huele ese robo a maldad. No de la clase que estamos acostumbrados, sino a maldad pura, concentrada. Maldad alimentada del odio de este mundo y sus actos pecaminosos –Rei observó como el tipo le pagaba al camarero los tragos y se dirigió a Rei directamente. Rei observó su ropa gastada de color marrón, sus zapatos sucios y su gorra de un equipo de béisbol cubriendo su cabello que parecía ser castaño. Sus ojos eran de color negro y su rostro estaba sucio y golpeado, sin embargo Rei juraba que el hombre no pasaba de los 50 años- Para mi, ese robo es el inicio de algo, algo que involucrará a alguien muy importante en tu vida. Algo grande, que sólo un milagro podrá salvarnos –el tipo se dio la vuelta y Rei alcanzó a escuchar lo que dijo por encima de la música –fue una agradable conversación, muchacho.

Por una razón que no comprendió, Rei sintió deseos de salir corriendo de ese lugar.

* * *

-Creo que esta madrugada tuve una especie de visión- Dijo Hinata mientras salía del cuarto de baño

-Lo vi. No quiero hablar de eso aquí, ya que hay que investigar los detalles. Quizá deberíamos ir a la biblioteca – dijo Yumi en su forma semihumana tumbada en el diván viendo las lámparas del techo como si fuese lo más interesante del mundo.

-Es allí o ir al invernadero – dijo Hinata, colocándose unos pantalones holgados de estampado militar y un jersey color negro. Empezaba a hacer frío.

-Quiero ver los pectorales de Aandeleb, sí –sonrió coqueta Yumi hacia Hinata, está la ignoró - ¿Tu no quieres?

-¿Por qué querría hacerlo? –Dijo Hinata, acomodándose el cabello en una coleta.

_Aún hay mucho por enseñarte, Hinata._ Pensó Yumi.

-O podemos ir a buscar revistas de moda y enseñárselas a Ibby, -Yumi miró a Hinata de los pies a la cabeza – porque es evidente que tu ayudante de cámara tiene un sentido pésimo de moda.

Hinata la miró por fin.

-Que hayas visto en ése libro a una mujer con diminutos trajes no quiere decir que yo también me vista así –dijo Hinata un poco irritada.- Además, yo elegí la ropa. Hace frio y quiero ir a la cocina, tengo hambre.

Yumi se sorprendió por esto último, pero no dijo nada. Se limitó a cambiar de forma y seguir a Hinata. Eso era un paso hacia adelante.

Hinata se movió tranquilamente a través del pasillo, pasando las puertas, cruzando pasillos buscando la escalera que daba a la primera plata de la torre.

Justo cuando visualizaba la escalera para bajar a la primera planta se detuvo. Sus ojos se agudizaron y escanearon el pasillo.

-¿Quién? –preguntó

De repente, una figura se hizo visible frente a ella, era pequeña y no era humana. Por lo que había leído de los libros era un robot. Sus partes absolutamente mecánicas, su cuerpo medio aproximadamente 70 cm de alto y su ancho eran de unos 50 cm y tenía forma redonda. Tenía unas extremidades alargadas que terminaban en forma de ganchos. No tenía piernas, más bien levitaba. Tenía su cuerpo totalmente liso y de un color plata impecable. En la parte superior había dos espacios huecos que estaban iluminados de un color azul suave simulando sus ojos.

Hinata no se movió de su sitio. Al no sentir alarmas en Yumi, se atrevió a preguntar.

-¿Quién o qué eres?

De pronto del pecho del robot se enmarcó un pequeño cuadrado de unos veinte centímetros el cual se dividió en dos y se abrió como si fuesen dos puertas. De ella salió un objeto delgado que terminaba en un círculo cristalino. De él emanó una luz que poseía figuras trapezoidales.

Hinata dio un paso hacia atrás y se cubrió los ojos con un brazo. La luz la rodeo de la cabeza a los pies.

-_Escáner completado –_decía el robot- _Accediendo a la base de datos ciudadana._

Un leve silencio se hizo.

_-No se encuentran datos del individuo_ –La luz se apagó y el objeto volvió al cuerpo del robot, los dos rectángulos volviendo a su lugar formando el cuadrado y este desapareció como si nunca hubiese estado ahí – _Identifíquese, por favor._

-Guau – exclamó Hinata viendo con asombrosa lentitud al robot. Si bien ella había leído, era muy diferente imaginárselo y verlo en tus narices… literalmente.

_-Respuesta denegada. La palabra no corresponde a ningún nombre o placa identificativa _-decía el robot. Hinata iba a curiosear.

-Hyuuga, Hyuuga Hinata.

-Registrando.. –Hubo unos leves sonidos.

-¿Registras a las personas así como así? –preguntó Hinata

-No. –Esta vez la voz demasiado-robótica desapareció para dar paso a una voz masculina grave que no se escuchaba demasiado computarizada.- Bienvenida a la mansión, Hinata-sama. Todos los que viven en la mansión de Naruto-sama es porque son de extrema confianza. Además, Naruto-sama dejó una pequeña información de usted que aparece encriptado con su nombre. Tiene autorización de andar libre por la mansión.

Hinata frunció el ceño.

-¿Y si alguna vez hay un intruso?

-Naruto-sama lo sabría inmediatamente y lo notificaría.

-Si él no se da cuenta y alguien desconocido entra.

El robot se apartó un poco de ella y miró hacia la pared. De nuevo, el objeto en el centro de su pecho salió y proyectó hacia la pared un extraño gráfico.

-Esta es la mansión de Naruto-sama. Él es el Jefe del DSIE, el cual es un departamento que se encarga de seguir los crímenes y eventos políticos, sociales, culturales, ambientales y científicos anormales que suceden en todo el país. También, son los encargados, junto con el Ministerio de Defensa de la creación y prueba de armamentos de combate militar.

Naruto-sama es un hombre de poder, por lo tanto nunca está desprotegido. En este caso, la mansión posee un tecnológico sistema de seguridad con censores de calor, sensores identificativos y de movimiento los cuales son activados cuando Naruto-sama sale y por las noches. En los jardines también hay sensores de movimientos y de calor, conectados a armas que, si reciben información de dichos sensores serán activados. Él mismo diseño ése sistema y básicamente, nada se mueve sin que Naruto-sama lo sepa.

-Vale, ya entendí –dijo Hinata dándose la vuelta para bajar las escaleras e ir a la cocina.

El robot la siguió.

-Hinata-sama, ¿hay algo que se le ofrezca? –Preguntó el robot

-Solo quiero comer algo.

-Daré una orden para poner a preparar el platillo que desee.

-No, quiero prepararlo yo misma.

-Aun así, la acompañaré.

Hinata no le prestó atención.

Cuando llegó a la cocina, revisó el refrigerador y sacó lo primero que vio: Jugo de naranja.

Tomó un vaso y se sirvió. Cuando lo había bebido se acercó a la frutera que había en la encimera de la cocina. Tomándose su tiempo, revisó cada fruta de la cual la que le resultaron más apetitosas fueron las uvas.

Tomó un racimo y se giró rumbo a la biblioteca. Sin embargo, se encontró frente al ancho pecho de Naruto bloqueándole el camino. Retrocedió un poco.

Naruto llevaba una bata blanca y unos pantalones oscuros – no le había causado terror-. Su look era desaliñado pero a la vez profesional. El cabello estaba revuelto y aún húmedo, en su rostro Hinata vio un atisbo de sonrisa bailando en sus labios.

-¿Qué tienes en las manos? –preguntó curioso tratando de ocultar sin mucho éxito la sonrisilla de su rostro.

-Ah... etto –_vamos, no puedes quedarte muda_. _Piensa algo_\- Yo… solo vine por comida.

-Eso veo –Naruto pasó por su lado hacia la nevera, alcanzó un vaso de zumo y se apoyó en la encimera. Por alguna razón Hinata se sentía incómoda en el espacio con Naruto.

Se avergonzaba de su actitud esa madrugada para con él, no entendió por qué había dicho o actuado de tal manera. No se sentía como ella misma… O tal vez sí, pero esa actitud la irritaba. Se dio vuelta hacia Naruto y tomando una uva se la llevó a la boca.

En ese momento hubo una tensión en la cocina, tan palpable que resultaba asfixiante, pero de una forma desconocida para Hinata. Naruto no estaba enojado, ni feliz. No era ninguna de las emociones que había percibido en su vida.

Pero era tan intensa su mirada que sentía que le quemaba la piel, y no de una manera mala. Aunque no estaba viendo a los ojos del rubio, Hinata era absolutamente consciente de la intensidad de la mirada de Naruto sobre ella.

No sabía exactamente qué hacer en ese instante.

-Es raro escuchar esas palabras de ti –Hinata creyó escuchar su voz un poco más grave- pero es gratificante verte comer.

_Mierda, _Hinata se dio la vuelta con intenciones de irse, pero la voz de Naruto la detuvo. Odiaba que la viesen comer.

-veo que conociste a Carrier- dijo, señalando al robot. Hinata miró hacia atrás, como confirmando su presencia.

-Me lo encontré en el pasillo, tuvo la amabilidad de enseñarme un mapa de la red de seguridad de la mansión y mostrarme que lo controlas todo aquí.

Naruto se reincorporo, dejando el vaso en el fregadero.

-Es un Wellice, quizá leíste de él en el libro que del otro día –dijo Naruto.

-Y su nombre es Carrier.

Asintió. Tomó un respiro y dijo.

-Hoy no voy a dormir aquí –dijo. Hinata frunció el ceño. –Debo terminar una investigación aquí. Estaré en la nevera parte del día y estaré en la noche en la oficina. ¿Estarás bien?

-Sí- Por alguna razón Hinata sentía que debía decir algo más. Sin embargo, no lo hizo.

-Ibby estará aquí, y Kakashi-sensei vendrá en la tarde, ¿estás de acuerdo?

-Sí –Hinata miró hacia el refrigerador. Yumi se encontraba encima de la cosa dándole una mirada que por alguna razón la hizo sentir mucho más incómoda

Naruto miró hacia su dirección.

-Hola, Yumi.-Saludó

-Hola, Naruto –Bajando de la cima del refrigerador se acercó hacia el rubio y le dijo- ¿por qué no dejas que Hinata te eche una mano con tu trabajo?

Naruto se sorprendió un poco.

-Ah, bueno, no lo sé. Hinata, ¿tú que dices?

Hinata estaba aparentemente desconcentrada. Cuando reaccionó a su llamado dijo.

-Supongo que puedo.

-Bien, acompáñame.-Hinata siguió a Naruto casi pisándole los talones y antes de adentrarse en el pasillo en donde estaba la _nevera_ miró hacia atrás y fulminó a Ibby con la mirada.

* * *

Aandeleb terminó de cortar las hojas secas y flores marchitas de la quinta sección del jardín. Ahora solo le faltaba ir al invernadero y refrescar las plantas con un poco de fertilizante y comprobar si había o no frutos maduros.

En ese momento escuchó la puerta abrirse y cerrarse y luego escuchó un silbido

-Buen trabajo, ojitos –dijo Maria acercándose hacia él.

-¿No tienes cosas que limpiar? –dijo con una sonrisa

-¿No tienes mujeres a las cual follar? –contestó irónica.

Aan sonrió. Maria era la persona con la cual más hablaba en la mansión, su actitud carismática, irritante, divertida y sarcástica a la vez hacía que fuese una persona de la cual nunca te aburrirías de su compañía.

Cuando vino a la casa de Naruto, fue la primera que conoció. Aunque todos en la casa lo recibieron cálidamente, fue Maria la que lo protegió en sus noches desoladas en la cual las pesadillas se apoderaban de él y sus monstruos interiores salían. Maria era como la madre que nunca tuvo.

Tenía treinta y ocho años y llegó a la mansión cuando Jiraya, el abuelo de Naruto aún tenía en sus manos la casa. Sabía el manejo de la mansión –aunque no tanto como Ibby y Oscar-. Su sonrisa era cálida, sus ojos verdes acuosos eran amables y tranquilizadores, su cabello caoba que le llegaba hasta los hombros acentuaba la forma de su rostro. La primera vez que la vio Aandeleb lloró como idiota y ella amablemente lo acunó.

Era lo más cercano a una familia que tenía.

-Pensé que Richard estaría ayudándote-dijo Maria mientras revisaba algunas margaritas.

-Su esposa está dando a luz –Contestó- Naruto-sama, le dio el tiempo que él quisiese tomarse para estar con su esposa y su bebé.

-Oh. –Maria empezó a dar vueltas en círculo alrededor del estanque. Aandeleb sabía que ese gesto solo ella lo usaba cuando se acercaba una declaración o una conversación terriblemente seria. Si intentaba apurarla era peor, el único capaz de hacer que sus palabras saliesen era el silencio.

-Hoy vi a la nueva inquilina –Soltó y Aandeleb dejó de respirar en un segundo.

-¿Te vió?

-¡No!-contestó rápidamente.

-Sabes que Naruto lo prohibió hasta que él diese la orden.

-Lo sé, yo simplemente –Maria soltó un suspiro- estaba caminando por el pasillo de la Dark Room y la vi pasar, es todo.

Aandeleb soltó un suspiro de alivio, luego la miró.

-Naruto-sama los presentará cuando lo crea correcto. Cuando ella entre en suficiente confianza.

Maria lo miró a los ojos y dijo

-Es rara

Aand frunció el ceño

-No, no lo es. Solo está un poco… quebrada.

-Yo diría que está más que quebrada… -dijo- No me gusta.

Aandeleb frunció tanto el ceño que creyó que las cejas se le juntaron.

-No te gusta porque Naruto le da una atención especial a ella y no a ti.

Fue el turno de ella ahora de fruncir el ceño.

-No es eso, es solo que… Esa chica no está quebrada… Está hecha trizas, está hecha polvo. Su mirada es como si fuese un contenedor vació. Y eso no me gusta para Naruto, no puedes reparar algo que está hecho polvo

Andeleb no pudo decirle nada al respecto porque en el fondo, sentía que Maria tenía razón.

* * *

-Entonces –Shikamaru se levantó de su silla de cuero y dio la espalda a sus invitados, admirando el paisaje activo de Tokio – estamos hablando de un grupo de personas que se dedica a experimentar con humanos de la forma más ilegal y cruel que se ha visto desde la segunda guerra mundial.

-No sabemos exactamente qué buscaba –dijo Kakashi- Tuvimos suerte de encontrar ese trozo de papel. Es lo más significativo que se ha encontrado, pero es lo que abre puertas a más interrogantes. Ese documento tiene varios años ya, lo que quiere decir es que ese grupo ha estado haciendo torturas en nombre de la ciencia en nuestras propias narices.

-Claramente esos cadáveres no están ahí de adorno. Son los resultados de las pruebas aplicadas a _Homo sapiens _que claramente fallaron

-Necesitamos un plan –dijo Sasuke. Sacó un puro y lo encendió- uno que nos lleve exactamente a las respuestas a las preguntas más importantes en poco tiempo. Necesitamos saber el paradero de esa gente ahora y erradicarlo. Pero hasta que no encontremos el objeto de su investigación no podemos descansar.

-Hay que contactar a Naruto –dijo Shikamaru.

-claramente él sabe la existencia de ese documento –habló Kakashi esta vez-yo mismo lo encontré en su casa.

-En este momento él debe de estar haciendo la revisión del cadáver, quizá allí hallemos algo. Mientras tanto, haremos una nueva organización. Dividiremos los grupos por secciones, necesitamos más Weillice que ayuden con las identificaciones y escaneos. Shikamaru, establece comunicación con el Departamento de Criminalística, diles que necesito un informe detallado de los análisis de los cadáveres, esas son nuestras principales piezas. Necesitamos también un equipo de rastreo y hallar el Plutonio robado de la central.

-Tengo un plan adicional –dijo Kakashi.

-¿Cuál? – preguntó Sasuke.

-Una que quizá sea nuestra mejor opción, pero que nadie consideró por miedo a la reacción de Naruto.

Shikamaru maldijo por lo bajo y Sasuke lanzó un suspiro.

-Sí, -dijo Sasuke- Al bastardo no le va a hacer mucha gracia la idea.

* * *

Naruto abrió la "nevera" y automáticamente se empezó a regular la temperatura. A su izquierda había tres cámaras con trajes, abrió el primero donde solo extrajo una bata de laboratorio y unos guantes de látex.

-Toma –le tendió a Hinata- póntelos.

Hinata se puso la bata, pero falló en ponerse su guante derecho.

A Naruto le encantaba.

-Ven, te ayudo- tomó el guante y muy lentamente lo fue deslizando por su mano mientras la detallaba. Su mano era pequeña en comparación con la de él, había pequeñas cicatrices en sus nudillos, y cuando llegó a la muñeca, pudo observar una amplia cicatriz que abrazaba toda la base de su mano. Ella apartó la mano abruptamente.

Naruto supo que la había incomodado.

Aclarándose la garganta se alejó hacia el centro de la habitación. Suspiró hondo y se dio valor para lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

-Hinata- llamó su atención- Quiero que entiendas que al acogerte en mi casa lo hice porque sí, sin ningún interés de por medio. Dio la casualidad que eras de mi misma especie, de mi misma raza. Por eso, quiero que me permitas, por favor, cuidarte. No quiero que te descuides, o vivas igual a como estabas viviendo hace unos meses. Quiero que asimiles que ya saliste de ahí y que ahora estas bajo mis cuidados.

»Quiero llevar el control de tu alimentación y de tu salud, que seas una semidiosa no quiere decir que no cuidarás tu cuerpo físico, por eso quiero que me dejes cuidarte sin rechistar.

Hinata tragó saliva. Aunque eso de los cuidados la irritaba un poco, Naruto tenía razón. Sin embargo eso no era su culpa, su estómago estaba acostumbrado a comer porquerías, muy pocas porquerías por 14 años. Su estómago era un saco sensible y que a veces podía ser doloroso. Por eso le gustaban más los líquidos. Aunque eso no significaba que no tenía hambre.

-De acuerdo – dijo bajito.

Naruto le regaló una tranquilizadora sonrisa. Tomando una carpeta, un formato de seguimiento médico y un bolígrafo.

-Bien, voy a hacerte un chequeo básico, ¿de acuerdo? Si algo no te gusta o no te sientes cómoda no dudes en decírmelo. ¿De acuerdo?

Hinata se removió nerviosa. Las cosas médicas no le gustaban. Sin embargo, estaba en ese lugar gratis. Si no fuese por Naruto estuviese en la calle o la hubiesen capturado ya.

Odiaba tener esos pensamientos, pero eran la mera realidad. Se obligó a morderse la lengua.

-Bien – Naruto exhaló- Comencemos.

El examen no fue tan terrible como ella pensaba. Naruto solo le revisó la vista, la temperatura corporal, le midió la presión, pero se sintió un poco incómoda cuando la pesó.

-43.5kg – mencionó el rubio, luego la miró – tu peso está por debajo del normal. Tus demás signos están bien. Pero tu peso no. –Ella miró hacia sus pies, que ahora estaban descalzos- trabajaremos en eso. Comerás cosas suaves ¿de acuerdo? Puedes decirme que te gustaría comer, y trataremos de organizar comidas basándonos en tus gustos.

-Me gusta el jugo de naranja – dijo de pronto, casi inconscientemente. Naruto sonrió con ternura.

_Adorable_ pensó. Se mordió la lengua para no decirlo… o pensarlo.

-Bien, eso es bueno. –Trató de buscar su mirada, sin éxito- Hinata, quiero hablar contigo seriamente.

Hinata prestó más atención.

-En el laboratorio –Naruto vaciló un poco- Encontré un pequeño documento. En este momento no lo encuentro, pero.. Hablaba de ti…

-Al grano –lo interrumpió Hinata con voz severa.

Naruto la miró preocupado

-Era un informe, según el documento tenías 8 años. El doctor le informaba a –imagino yo- su superior que llevabas 5 días sin comer. Estabas en una celda, y encontraron a tu compañero desmembrado. Hablan de un baño de hielo, que gritabas, escupías y muchas otras cosas más. Según el informe tuvieron que usar una camisa de fuerza y amenazaron con practicarte una Lobotomía.

Hinata se mantuvo callada todo el rato que él habló. Recordó ese episodio de su niñez, cuando hacía 3 años que había ingresado a Infinity. Cuando estaba totalmente aterrada y su mente no soportó el estrés y se hundió. Cuando arrancó los dedos de las manos, de los pies, uno a uno para luego arrancar de un tirón las extremidades de su compañero de celda por mera locura. Recordó su primer baño de hielo y entendió el porqué de los ataques de pánico cuando intentó darse uno.

-Quiero que entiendas que no quiero juzgarte. Nunca lo haría – Hinata sabía que era cierto- Pero necesito que me digas si tú hiciste eso. Necesito que me digas qué te hicieron – Naruto caminó hacia el banquillo donde Hinata se encontraba sentada en esos momentos, se puso de cuclillas, para casi igualar su altura.-Quiero ayudarte, pero para eso necesito que tú me ayudes.

Esa fue la primera vez que Naruto vio en el lenguaje corporal de Hinata que estaba nerviosa, enojada y quizá avergonzada. Ella solo mantenía la cabeza baja y apretaba los puños en su regazo hasta que estos se ponían blancos.

Naruto espero paciente a que ella hablase, sin apurarla ni incomodarla. Fueron segundos, minutos, horas, o quizá eternidades en los que Hinata permaneció en silencio. Naruto deseaba saber qué pensamientos rondaban en su cabeza, y que demonios estaban atados a su alma.

Esperó paciente, mirándole a la cara sin mirarla, observándola, detallándola. Descubriéndola más pequeña de lo que era, mucho más vulnerable de los que le pareció la primera vez que la vio. Descubrió en ese instante que no se necesitaban derramar lágrimas para poder llorar. Porque en el fondo Hinata lloraba sin llorar, gritaba sin gritar.

Quiso arrancarle la garganta a todos y cada uno de las personas que le hicieron daño, sacar sus ojos con una cuchara y arrancarles el corazón hasta que la tierra bebiese su sangre y ofrecer su carne de sacrificio a los Dioses.

Hinata abrió los ojos y subió un poco la cabeza y él se hizo sumamente consciente de los oscuros círculos bajo sus ojos, las pequeñas cicatrices en sus mejillas, la cicatriz que rodeaba toda su garganta, la pálida línea de sus labios… y el hecho de que ella no luchaba contra él.

Ella seguía en silencio y a Naruto empezaba a asfixiarle. Quería abrazarla en esos momentos, acogerla en su calor. Fundirse en ella. Que le enseñase sus secretos.

Apoyó las rodillas en el frío suelo, pero ella se mantuvo callada, él quiso gritar. Arrojar cosas. Incendiar algo.

-¿Entonces? –La forzó un poco.

-Habían pasado tres años desde que había ingresado allí –dijo tan bajo que Naruto pensó que alucinaba – me sentía sofocado, impotente, violada. No sabía qué hacer, estaba totalmente ida en la locura. Esas celdas eran completa oscuridad. Yo podía ver, pero de niña nunca me había gustado. Veía siempre formas serpenteantes en la habitación, monstruos indómitos que querían ahorcarme, ojos amarillos, bocas enormes – su voz empezó a flaquear- entonces mi compañero de celda era un cabeza de chorlito, no lo soportaba, - alzó la cabeza y miró hacia la nada- mientras dormía, bajé de mi litera hacia la suya y con mis dientes le arranque los dedos de la mano. Sabía que pronto vendrían los guardias, pero al igual como sabía eso, también sabía que tenía tiempo de sobra. Fui por los dedos de sus pies, para ese entonces perdía bastante sangre. Cuando sus gritos me irritaron arranqué sus brazos. Murió desangrado. –Tragó saliva y cerró los ojos- lo disfruté. No se cómo pero lo hice. Luego ellos me castigaron, pero yo seguía sin poder dominarme, estaba fuera de control. Lo último que recuerdo de ese día fue que me ataron a una silla y me inmovilizaron totalmente, un científico acercó un… objeto puntiagudo que no identifiqué. Solo recuerdo un gran dolor, nada más. Luego recuerdo sentirme extremadamente tranquila.

Naruto exhaló despacio. La había escuchado atentamente, y aún no podía creer que le haya soltado tanta información. Bien, si no fuese porque todo eso le desprendía la piel.

¿Cómo pudieron ser tan crueles con una pequeña niña? ¿Cómo permitieron que ella sucumbiese a tal nivel de estrés, llevándola a la locura y al casi canibalismo?

-Al cadáver que tienes no lo maté a propósito. –dijo

Naruto sonrió un poco, llegándole a sus narices el olor de su tristeza.

-Lo sé, pequeña. –Hinata se relajó un poco.

-¿Me odias ahora? – Preguntó- ¿crees que estoy loca?

Él frunció el sueño

-No, y no. Hinata, tus acciones solo fueron una consecuencia a un ambiente que ellos mismos crearon. Eso no fue tu culpa. Ni nada por el estilo.

Hinata solo pudo bajar la cabeza, como disculpándose.

-Cuando era niño – empezó Naruto – mis padres fueron secuestrados por un grupo terrorista. Fueron drogados y secuestrados. Siempre me pregunté para qué los querían, y porqué mamá y papa nunca regresaron a casa. Digo, eran semidioses. El equipo de búsqueda y captura recopilaron información de su paradero. Fuimos a rescatarlos, -Naruto cerró sus ojos, recordando, removiendo las placas e donde había encerrado su pasado- Estaban muertos, tendidos, atravesados con espadas bañadas en plutonio. Eran un grupo de traumatólogos jugando un juego macabro, considerando los límites de nuestra especie. Recuerdo haber leído los procedimientos experimentales que les realizaban, los traumatólogos rompían sus huesos una y otra vez para averiguar la capacidad de recuperación de la víctima a la misma fractura, y al parecer, funcionaba muchas veces. Los maté… los corté a la mitad con un cuchillo de carnicería. – abrió los ojos, espantando ese fantasma de su pasado.

-Lo lamento – dijo ella

-Es algo del pasado –dijo él- no voy a olvidarme de eso nunca, por supuesto. Pero hacerles lo mismo a ellos solo te convierte en una persona peor que ellos.

Hinata alisó las arrugas invisibles de su bata. No sabía qué hacer en ese momento.

-Hinata –lo escuchó decir – déjame cuidarte.

Naruto quería su completa confianza, quería ser su refugio, su pilar. Y que ella fuese el de él.

Porque no eran tan diferentes como pensaban.

Entonces ocurrió algo que lo dejó sin respiración completamente y lo derritió: Ella lo miró a los ojos y sonrió.

.

.

.

.

**_Continuará_**

* * *

**Calma, os he dicho: QUE NO CUNDA EL PÁNICO (?) Ya estoy aquí, tarde pero estoy aquí. Cave decir que la verdad he disfrutado mucho este capítulo.**

**Es lo más hermoso que he escrito en mi vida. y.. ¿escuchan eso? son mis lágrimas callendo al piso de lo hermoso que quedó :v **

**Vale, de aquí en adelante pasaran muchas cosas, la historia avanzará, el misterio que rodea Infinity se descubrirá, la historia dará un giro a partir de aquí, y los personajes que vosotros veis como malos sera... bueno, será una sorpresa. Pero bueno... Las cosas no todas pueden ser de color rosita ¿no? Ya verési, ya veréis lo que mis malévolas manos y retorcida mente tiene preparado para vosotros.**

**Nunca está de más agradecerles por leer, por vuestros comentarios y ánimos. Os quiero demasiado, aunque yo sea mala MUAJAJAJA 3:B**

**¿preguntas acerca de la historia? ¿está confusa? ¿que os ha aparecido hasta ahora? Vuestros comentarios son sumamente importantes**

**¿Quieres lanzarme tomates? ¡Envíamelos por correo! :v **

**Hasta la próxima!**

**Sayonara :)**


	14. Chapter 13: Un Pequeño Problema

CAPÍTULO 13

Rei entró en la granja bañado en sudor. Un suave maullido, seguido de muchos más lo tranquilizó. La granja era su refugio, su guarida, pero no su hogar.

La razón por la cual tenía 5 gatos era por la sencilla razón de que estos detectaban a los intrusos; los perros resultaban demasiado ruidosos para su gusto y, como él era susceptible a la energía de los gatos, le resultaba mucho más fácil detectar los cambios en las frecuencias de las ondas; además de que eran una alarma extremadamente sigilosa. Deshaciéndose de la chaqueta de cuero, las botas militares y los lentes dejó que la suave luz le quemara los ojos aunque estos, un poco débiles protestaran por ello. El dolor le ayudaría a concebir el sueño. Quería dormir, necesitaba dormir.

Era irónico aquel pensamiento, por su pequeño problema con el sueño; sin embargo, la pequeña tortura le conseguía un par de horas extras. Cada vez que se sumía a ese trance, una parte de él siempre quedaba vigilante, impidiéndole dormir, mientras su subconsciente se arrastraba a pequeños submundos pasados de su existencia.

No recordaba nada en absoluto de su infancia. Es decir, nadie recuerda su infancia en su totalidad, pero la mente es capaz de conservar recuerdos que resulten contundentes en esa parte de la vida, fragmentos que se quedan en la memoria de largo plazo. Él en cambio, no tenía idea alguna, la mente la tenía en blanco, un espacio importante de su existencia del cual carecía y que, posiblemente era el origen de todos sus males, o por lo menos, eso era lo que él pensaba.

Hombre, esos sueños –que tenía a diario y que eran los responsables de sus migrañas permanentes- eran suyos, en el sentido de que sentía que era un punto de su vida perdido, que no recordaba pero que estaba guardado en un lugar profundo de su mente.

Por extraño que pareciese, en los sueños su cuerpo era el de un adulto, y se suponía que la parte perdida era de su infancia. Significativamente, detestaba no poder relacionar esos sueños consigo mismo.

Dejando las divagaciones mentales, Rei caminó hacia el gallinero de la granja. Saltando a la cerca, se agachó cerca de un pilar que sostenía el techo del granero empezó a remover la paja con cuidado, hasta que en el suelo se reveló una línea que dibujaban la silueta de un rectángulo en el suelo. Rei lo abrió y descubrió un sistema eléctrico.

La granja estaba totalmente cableada. Nada se movía, entraba o salía sin que él, junto con los sensores de movimiento, los sensores térmicos y las cámaras robóticas lo detectaran. El sistema era lo suficientemente novedoso como para hacerlo sentir seguro y su asistente –virtual- , Treena, también era una joya, sin embargo estaba lejos de ser perfecto.

Usando un poco de su habilidad computacional ingresó al sistema de seguridad de la central nuclear desde un servidor nulo. En estos tiempos, hackear el sistema de control de una central nuclear era difícil debido a lo avanzada que era la tecnología y mucho más complicado cuando dicha central poseía una seguridad que ni el gobierno podía penetrar; no obstante, Rei había sido entrenado para resolver problemas mucho más serios que ese. Para él, hackear era pan comido.

El ambiente en la central era controlado pero tenso. La seguridad había sido reforzada y había drones de identificación y escaneo deambulando por los pasillos. Los doctores y científicos iban armados con pistolas de plasma mientras que los guardas iban armados con escopetas calibre 50. Rei odiaba a esas malditas, pero eran jodidamente útiles.

Al cabo de diez minutos después Rei continuaba decodificando datos que consideraba importante cuando algo lo distrajo: sus músculos se tensaron y la piel se le puso más sensible. Su vista se volvió más nítida, más salvaje, sus pupilas se encontraban dilatadas. El pectoral donde tenía la cicatriz ardió. Rei miró su muñeca izquierda y observó como las inscripciones que tenía tatuadas allí ardía al rojo vivo, emitiendo una luz anaranjada. Su cuerpo empezaba a calentarse y vio las letras brillantes escritas en cirílico: СМЕРТЬ

Eso solo significaba una cosa: Debía liberar su cuerpo de la energía acumulada o la granja, sus gatos y todo lo que había construido hasta ahora quedaría reducido a cenizas.

Por eso Rei se había mudado a la granja, porque si se llegaban a enterar qué era, iba a tener serios problemas. Al menos eso le había dicho el moje que le tatuó la inscripción que traducía "muerte" en su muñeca.

* * *

Naruto conducía hacia el DSIE con la vista enfocada en la carretera y la cabeza enfrascada en otro mundo. Hombre, estaba en problemas. Hinata ocupaba la mayor parte de su mente.

A decir verdad, tenía muchísimas cosas en la cabeza. El cadáver que tenía en la mansión fue revisado con éxito, y los signos físicos como moleculares daban muestra de que el icor había consumido la carne impura. El problema era ¿cómo iba a decirle a la prensa que aquel hombre había sido muerto a manos de un Angel Trumpet? Los semidioses estaban extintos según la humanidad y, si la cosa era como pintaba, solo había dos en la tierra. Decir semejante noticia abriría el foco de búsqueda a Infinity y no solo capturar a Hinata, sino capturarlo a él. Sólo sabían de su secreto Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura y Shikamaru –además de su abuelo- y era porque eran de su absoluta confianza. Si decía eso… Las preocupaciones mentales de Naruto se detuvieron y un pensamiento llegó a la mente tan de repente que lo hizo frenar en seco. Algunos conductores que venían detrás de él se quejaron y lanzaron groserías para con su persona, pero a él no le importó en absoluto.

Si mal no estaba, los Angel Trumpet venían al mundo en parejas, parejas que el mismísimo Zeus había juntado según la belleza y demás cualidades físicas y psicológicas que habían regalado los dioses a sus queridísimos guardias terrícolas. Parejas que al crecer estaban destinados a estar juntos por la eternidad y qué, si mal no estaba, si uno moría antes de conocerse, el otro lo hacía también de repente.

_Oh vamos, por favor. _Naruto se auto regañó mentalmente por semejante pensamiento que tuvo. Eso era absurdo. Podía haber otros Angel Trumpet y quizá su pareja aún estaba lejos y no en su casa.

O eso quería creer. Pensó en el malestar que llevaba presentando hace horas.

Los Angel Trumpet no se enfermaban, a menos que su "otra parte" con el cual estaba sincronizado estaba bloqueando energía. O su otra mitad, con la cual no estaba emparejado oficialmente estuviese cerca y se hiriese. Y eso no era enfermedad.

_¡No, no, no, no, no, no!_

-¡Kurama! – Gritó en el coche- ¡aparece, maldito bastardo!.

El joven apareció en el asiento trasero del coche con los ojos rojos ocultos tras el flequillo anaranjado.

_Mierda, _Kurama nunca era así…

-Habla –exigió el rubio.

Hubo una leve pausa en la que el sátiro miraba por la ventana, buscando algo interesante que ver.

-Te lo iba a decir – dijo con su típica voz mezquina – pero había llegado a un trato con Yumi que…

-Independientemente a los malestares físicos y mentales que me has causado –mencionó con voz tosca el rubio- ¿Es o no es?

Silencio.

-Kurama – rugió Naruto buscando los ojos del sátiro a través del retrovisor. Azul hielo contra rojo- ¿Hinata es o no es mi pareja?

Kurama soltó un suspiro cansino.

-Lo es. Relativamente

Naruto puso el coche en marcha rumbo al DSIE con la vista enfocada en la carretera y la mente hecha un desastre. Ahora que lo sabía, las cosas se iban a poner un poco más complejas

Debió haberlo visto venir, el nunca quedaba tan fascinado con una mujer, no de la forma con la que lo estaba con Hinata. Tampoco se preocupaba por ninguna mujer, como lo hacía con Hinata. No se quedaba mirando a ninguna mujer como miraba a Hinata. Tampoco le leía a ninguna mujer como lo hizo a Hinata.

Hombre, estaba en problemas.

-_En serios problemas._

* * *

Aandeleb encontró a Hinata saliendo de la Nevera

-Hey- saludó- Hoy hace un grandísimo día.

El joven siempre irradiaba una energía que resultaba contagiosa. Generalmente, a Hinata esas personas la irritaban. En Infinity se había topado con dos médicos los cuales intentaban entablar conversaciones animosas mientras le extirpaban o amputaban quien sabe qué cosas de su cuerpo. Las cosas nunca terminaban bien, ni para el médico ni para ella. Sin embargo, Aandeleb le resultaba tolerable.

-¿A qué se debe tanta energía hoy? – preguntó la peli azul mientras se ponía en marcha hacia la biblioteca.

-Verás – empezó Aan- estamos en verano y la verdad es que el jardín está como nunca. Pensé que querías echarle un vistazo. Digo, si quieres.

-No lo sé, estoy camino a la biblioteca.

Aandeleb se le adelantó interrumpiendo su camino.

-Prometo que no te arrepentirás. Será solo unos minutos.

Hinata lo pensó un segundo. Tenía cosas que hacer en la biblioteca, debía investigar…

-_Oh, vamos por favor _–interrumpió Yumi sus pensamientos con una enorme sonrisa en su forma gatuna – _nunca has visto un jardín en todo su esplendor_.

Hinata suspiró mentalmente y aceptó.

Pero Yumi tenía otros planes. Mientras Aandeleb hacía un intento de conversación con Hinata mientras la conducía a través del pasillo hacia las grandes puertas francesas, Yumi pensaba en que quizá el jardín tuviese un lugar espacioso el cual ella y Hinata pudiesen utilizar.

El tiempo se le estaba agotando, si no se sincronizaba pronto con Hinata, su energía se desmoronaría y las cosas se pondrían bastante feas. Tanto como para Yumi y Hinata como para Naruto.

Mientras ingresaban en el jardín, Yumi pensó en Naruto y ella. Eran pareja, pero Hinata no tenía idea de eso. Y, a juzgar por lo que había escarbado en su mente, ni siquiera sabía qué era una pareja. Y probablemente cuando se enterase no le daría mucha importancia.

Pero la pareja de un Angel Trumpet no era una cosa por dejarse pasar. Si un Angel Trumpet, sea hombre o mujer reconocía a su pareja destinada, debía emparejarse con ella lo antes posible. El emparejamiento era el ritual de la sincronización, y la sincronización era una Ley de Genética que estipuló el mismísimo Zeus. Yumi no podía cambiar esas leyes, por lo tanto debía seguir las tradiciones divinas o las consecuencias serían devastadoras tanto para Naruto como para Hinata.

"El Angel Trumpet es la debilidad de otro Angel Trumpet". Si no se sincronizaban, quedaban tan vulnerables a la humanidad como bebés recién nacidos.

Ella día a día dedicaba una plegaria a los dioses para que por lo menos Hinata sintiese esa atracción por el rubio.

Hinata miró el gran jardín que estaba frente a ella. Sintiéndose abrumada por la explosión de colores que había en ese espacio, no pudo evitar tallarse los ojos. Eran las tres de la tarde, y el sol iluminaba el jardín de una manera extraordinaria que hacía que el rocío de las plantas pareciesen diamantes incrustados.

Nunca en su vida sus ojos se habían deleitado por semejante vista.

El lugar era amplio, y en el centro del jardín había una fuente cuyo diseño simulaba ser una cascada hecha a pura piedra, a su alrededor habían plantas que se enroscaban envolviendola y esculturas de osos tallados en piedra en su base. Al final de la fuente el agua se derramaba en un estanque el cual tenía el agua tan cristalina que podías ver la infinita variedad de peces allí. Hacia los lados de la fuente, había un sendero marcado con piedras de granito y cuyo límite lo formaban rocas de río y el pastizal. En la parte izquierda donde iniciaba el verde había rosales, tulipanes, coralillos y gladiolos, dalias y narcisos todos con las flores en su máximo esplendor. En la parte derecha había jazmines, margaritas, girasoles entre otra variedad de plantas que Hinata aún no reconocía.

-Llevo años cuidando este lugar – dijo Aandeleb deleitándose en la expresión de asombro que reinaba en los ojos de Hinata- Y este solo es la entrada. Si me permite, mi Lady, quiero enseñarle este lugar.

Aandeleb realizó un ademán con las manos para que lo siguiese.

El jardín seguía mucho más. Ambos senderos de piedra comunicaban a un solo lugar: Una terraza.

-Es donde suele reunirse Naruto-sama con las personas que más aprecia para relajarse un poco.

Eso era lo que había dicho Aan. El muchacho se tomó la tarea de mostrarle a Hinata todas las flores y decirle el nombre de cada una de ellas. Hinata lo memorizó todo, porque sin dudo volvería a ese lugar.

-¿Te gusta tu trabajo? – le preguntó de pronto a Aan

Aandeleb hizo ademán de pensarlo un poco.

-Creo que soy apasionado en lo que hago

-¿Apasionado? – Hinata no pudo evitar enarcar una ceja ante aquella palabra

-Disfruto, con cada poro de mi cuerpo, lo que hago.

Hinata sonrió mentalmente mientras observaba bajo la sombra del manzano, aquel jardín.

-¿Quieres una rosa de regalo?

Hinata lo miró por un segundo, en donde estudió las facciones masculinas de su rostro.

-¿Por qué no usan aquellos drones para la jardinería? – Eso sería buen tema de conversación, se aludió a sí misma

-Esa es una buena pregunta – dijo Aan mientras caminaba despacio junto a ella en busca de una flor que el considerase digna de Hinata – Nuestra tecnología ha avanzado muchísimo, pero hay trabajos que simplemente un robot no los puede realizar porque se sentiría como una pérdida de ese sentimiento que nos hace humanos. Mira, por ejemplo – Aandeleb se inclinó hacia un tulipán amarillo pálido que descansaba en el jardín- Esta flor es un tulipán y está absolutamente abierta, a la espera de ser fecundada. Si te das cuenta, la misma planta trata de exhibir los pétalos totalmente abiertos, mostrándose ante el sol, obteniendo energía y, así mismo, siento apetecible para los insectos polinizadores.

»Anteriormente, a mediados de este siglo se creía que si desarrollábamos la tecnología, todo lo que hacíamos para ese entonces podría ser hecho por otro, un ser artificial en ese caso. La vida humana se iba a mejorar con cada avance: medicinas, tratamientos, vehículos; todo nos haría la vida más fácil. Pero la naturaleza está conectada, Hinata. Cuando los robots empezaron a hacer trabajos como jardinería, medicina, entre otros, el resultado no fue el mismo. Las flores eran muy frágiles, y sin flores no hay frutos. La composición química de un cuerpo cambiaba al contacto frío de la revisión de un pedazo de metal. Los diagnósticos en los hospitales, clínicas y centros de atención eran errados. Entonces se prohibieron: los seres artificiales no se encargan de esto. Sin embargo, trabajan en campos relacionados. Realmente lo que no hacen son trabajos que tengan que ver con los queridos seres de la madre Naturaleza. Por eso hay jardineros, y por eso las autopsias la realizan médicos, las operaciones las realizan médicos (aunque hay intervenciones de seres artificiales, pero no directamente).

Hinata se quedó pensando en lo que había dicho Aan

-La madre naturaleza actúa como ofendida.

A Aandeleb le hizo gracia el comentario.

-Y tiene todo el derecho –dijo él- porque estábamos jugando a los dioses.

Hinata se dio cuenta de que había desperdiciado muchísimo de su vida, encerrada en una vida que nunca había querido. Pero por primera vez entendió que había algo más allá de la celda, y que ahora era libre de merodear y descubrir lo que, por 14 años le habían negado. De pronto, se hizo consciente de su libertad: los rayos del brillante sol traspasando las hojas de los árboles hasta llegar al suelo haciendo brillar las gotas de agua que aún se conservaban en las plantas más bajas, la cálida brisa de verano haciendo bailar su largo cabello, sus ojos captando el color amarillo del tulipán que estaba frente a ella, el sonido del aleteo de alguna ave que había construido un nido en alguno de los árboles, su respiración, la respiración de Aandeleb.

Desde que había llegado a la mansión hasta ese día, nunca había sido totalmente consiente de su libertad. De pronto, unas inmensas ganas de correr se instalaron en su cabeza, extendiéndose rápidamente por su cuerpo.

Cuando miró a Aandeleb para decirle algo, este había cortado el tulipán y, suavemente lo extendió para ella.

-Ponlo en agua para que se conserve –dijo, dándole una sonrisa- en donde crecí, los tulipanes tienen un buen significado.

Hinata se llevó el pimpollo a la nariz, captando su aroma y registrándolo en su mente. Era el aroma de su libertad.

Aandeleb le regaló una sonrisa

-¿Y bien? Ahora, ¿qué quieres hacer?

Sin mirarlo, ni pensándolo dos veces, le dijo mientras miraba el tulipán en su mano.

-Quiero salir.

* * *

Naruto estaba en su oficina revisando los resultados, reportes e informes acerca del robo de Plutonio de la central nuclear.

-Glen, reproduce el video PG-56GB recibido de la central

-Reproduciendo… - se escuchó una voz robótica para luego salir la reproducción holográfica de la grabación obtenida minutos antes de que el plutonio fuese robado.

La puerta se abrió de repente.

-¿Acaso no conoces la privacidad?

-Como si me importase una mierda –dijo Sasuke al otro lado de su oficina mientras se servía wiski en la pequeña barra que había en su oficina.

Mientras Naruto revisaba, formulaba y analizaba lo que tenía en manos, Sasuke empezó a ver, por duodécima sexta vez, la grabación de la Central Nuclear. Viendo el holograma como si fuesen flashbacks de su mente.

-¿Que sucede? - Preguntó el rubio.

-¿Qué sucede de qué? –Mentirle a Naruto no servía de nada, pero quería alargar el momento en que el rubio enloqueciera.

-No jodas –dijo Naruto sacando su vista de los papeles que tenía – te vez como la mierda, es decir, si antes ibas con cara de culo ahora la tienes peor. Además, no olvides que percibo tus emociones perfectamente bien.

Sasuke pasó por alto el comentario, pero se concentró en la última oración.

-Yo también –dijo.

Naruto sabía que Sasuke estaba ahí por varias razones, entre ellas, su actitud irritable, preocupada y un poco frustrada. No había necesidad que Sasuke lo apurase.

Suspiró.

-Es por la chica – se levantó y fue por un vaso de su preciado wiski escocés –Acabo de despedir a Kurama por un rato.

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué pasa con la chica? ¿Aún no quiere comer?

Naruto frunció el ceño y bebió más wiski y dijo, mientras aún sentía el líquido quemar su garganta.

-Es mi jodida pareja destinada.

Sasuke se sorprendió por un momento por la noticia. Después frunció nuevamente el ceño.

-¿Qué? ¿Te lo dijo Kurama? ¿O tú los descubriste?

-El hijo de puta lo sabía –contestó molesto- y me lo ocultaba. Yo mismo llegué a la conclusión y él lo confirmó.

-Bueno, pero ¿cuál es el problema con eso?

El vaso de wiski aterrizó justo al lado de su cabeza.

-Zeus me honró con tener a la representación divina de un SÁ-TI-RO, Einstein –deletreó la palabra, entre cabreado y frustrado.- Y acabo de reconocer a mi pareja.

Oh, con que eso le preocupaba a Naruto.

Un silencio se acentuó en el lugar. Naruto tratando de serenarse y Sasuke analizando la situación.

-Sinceramente, debo decir que nunca pensé verte así –dijo Sasuke sentándose en la silla frente al escritorio de Naruto- Generalmente eres tú quien deja a las chicas así.

Naruto sonrió y dijo: -sí, sí, como digas. Bien ahora, ¿quieres decirme a que honro tu visita? Mencionó con ironía.

-Hay dos cosas importantes que quiero decirte: La primera es acerca de esa grabación, y la segunda es de tu chica.

Naruto lo miró.

-¿Qué tiene que ver mi chica en esto?- Preguntó, Sasuke sonrió ante la mención del pronombre posesivo.

_Jodido cabrón_, en esos momentos Naruto quiso golpearlo.

-Habla antes de que tu cabeza termine traspasando las paredes de concreto.

-Bien, pero no vayas a enloquecer- Sasuke miró fijamente al rubio esperando que se tranquilizara, o por lo menos tratase de dejar atrás por un momento su frustración.

Sasuke entendía por lo que pasaba el rubio, pues hubo un tiempo en que era él El que arrastraba a Naruto hacia las mujeres, eso fue hasta que se enamoró de Sakura. Sin embargo, como Naruto era incapaz de mantener una relación seria debido a su naturaleza, por lo tanto nada le impedía que dejase de acostarse con putas o con quien le diera la gana.

El rubio había intentado enamorarse como cualquier otra "persona normal"; sin embargo, Naruto no era normal, era un semidiós con una pequeña cualidad aún más… especial. Tenía un personaje sediento de sexo materializado en forma divina como acompañante, haciendo que su denominación de "persona no tan normal" saltase a niveles aún más elevados: Un semidiós entre semidioses.

Era gracioso, usualmente a Naruto no le interesaba –más allá de la atracción física- una persona. Aun así no era egoísta, todo lo contrario, Naruto era héroe para muchas personas.

No obstante, su defecto –o más bien maldición- lo convertía en un maldito para otro grupo de personas, pero él sólo lo hacía porque su cuerpo se lo pedía –más que un humano normal- y él no podía resistirse. Esa era su forma de liberar la energía que estaba destinada a su pareja, pero como hasta ahora no la tenía, no podía quedarse allí.

Sasuke miró a su amigo. Según lo que él había aprendido, si el Angel Trumpet reconocía a su pareja pero la otra parte no, no volvería a acostarse con otra persona. Generalmente le tomaba poco tiempo a la otra parte para reconocer a su pareja y ¡pum! Enamorados y sincronizados, justo como Zeus manda.

Ah, pero la pareja de Naruto resultó ser una chica qué, a juzgar por la información que tenían de ella, había sido torturada por más de diez años.

Ése era el jodido problema.

-¿Y bien? – Insistió el rubio, volviendo a su asiento detrás del escritorio.

-Estás en jodidamente grandes problemas.

Naruto arqueó una ceja y lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Gracias por recordármelo.

-Y hay más problemas –Sasuke puso las manos en el reposabrazos, en una postura muy relajada.

-Escúpelo.

-Bueno, primero te diré lo de la chica –empezó. Miró a Naruto a los ojos y, con una mirada prepotente y altanera digna de él, dijo- Hubo una junta en la mañana mientras tú estabas bailando con cadáveres. El comité y yo leímos el documento que encontró Kakashi en tu casa y llegamos a la conclusión de que la mejor arma y herramienta que tenemos para desenmarañar los secretos de ese lugar es llevando a la chica.

Nuevamente, el ambiente se volvió tenso. Sasuke fue consciente el cambio del brillo en los ojos de Naruto.

-Naruto…

-¿Estás jodiendome, cierto? –preguntó con ironía.

-Sé que suena una locura pero…

-¿Crees que ella accedería? Por Dios, leíste el documento –dijo en un susurro casi mortal- La chica tenía ocho años. Ahora tiene 20, ¿sabes lo que posiblemente le hicieron alrededor de ese lapso de tiempo?

Naruto estaba cabreado, le había tocado las pelotas. Si no se apresuraba a calmarlo iba a drenar su frustración con él. Y si Naruto empezaba una pelea, esta no iba a acabar hasta que ambos estuviesen jadeantes y sangrientos.

-Sí, pero… -el rubio lo interrumpió.

-¿Los análisis de los químicos que encontramos aún no están? ¿Ya enviaste los informes a las familias de los muertos? Joder, ¿¡No crees que si llego a mencionarle eso a Hinata quebraría la poca confianza que apenas siquiera tenemos!?

Ahora era el momento de Sasuke para cabrearse.

-¿¡quieres dejar de sacar tus propias conclusiones!?- Sasuke se levantó irritado. En un rápido movimiento, Sasuke ya no estaba sentado, sino que tenía al rubio por el cuello de su traje –la única maldita forma en que terminemos esta investigación es con ayuda de alguien que haya estado allí, que conozco todos los puntos ciegos de ese lugar. Nosotros, aún con toda nuestra tecnología, no hemos descubierto todo en ese lugar. Llevarla a ella al laboratorio y que nos ayude es la única manera de protegerla y protegerte contra algo que aún desconocemos, y así esto terminaría pronto. Así que, o le dices tú o lo hago yo.

Una ráfaga de aire caliente golpeó la cara de Sasuke. Las ventanas estaban cerradas ya que era un rascacielos gigante, estaban en verano por lo tanto el aire acondicionado estaba encendido. No hacía falta preguntar de donde venía.

-Te mataré si lo haces- el susurro fue bajo, pero alto y claro.

Sasuke lo soltó, porque si no lo hacía la oficina iba a convertirse en un horno ardiente; así que volviendo a su asiento, prosiguió:

-Lo segundo es que pienso conocer al tipo que robó el plutonio. –Naruto lo miró con curiosidad mientras reacomodaba el cuello de su traje.

-¿cómo que lo conoces? –preguntó.

-Bueno, no exactamente lo conozco. En el video –tomando el mando, dirigió la pantalla holográfica que tenía Naruto y avanzó un poco más la grabación hasta dar con un punto fijo. Luego, hizo un zoom hacia la muñeca izquierda del tipo.-Si te das cuenta, tiene algo tatuado en su muñeca.

Naruto miró fijamente la imagen. En la muñeca del hombre había un tatuaje… una inscripción en tinta cobriza, eran unas letras en ruso: СМЕРТЬ

_Smert'_

Naruto abrió grandemente los ojos.

-Ésa es… -cuando miró hacia Sasuke, este había alzado la manga de su camiseta dejando ver un tatuaje en tinta cobriza con las mismas letras.

-Rastrealo –dijo Naruto.- Ahora.

-Eso haré.- dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa. Entonces hizo unas cuantas posiciones de manos y susurró unas plegarias para luego cerrar los ojos.

Naruto sólo tenía que esperar y capturarían a ese tipo. Habían muchísimas preguntas que ese tipo debía contestar

-Por cierto –Sasuke interrumpió sus pensamientos, y mientras tenía los ojos cerrados dijo – No puedes matarme, maldito. Soy tu guardián.

Naruto lo ignoró, porque era verdad.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuará.

* * *

**Un poco corto pero sustancioso.**

**Han pasado 84 años... ok no. XD. Pero bueno, sí ha pasado tiempo. Y LO SÉ, LO SE BIEN no tengo perdón de Dios, tardé MESES, AÑOS, ESTACIONES para volver a actualizar. PERO AQUÍ ESTOY XD.**

**Esta historia me encanta, es mi primera historia y me da mucha alegría al ver que a ustedes les está gustando muchísimo.**

**Oh, y os traigo noticias.**

**Como ya han leído, Naruto ya se dio cuenta de qué es para Hinata y, tengo el deber de decirles algo: De aquí en adelante puede que escriba un poco de… ya sabéis, ese toque picante, ese toquecito… ejem… hot de las cosas (aviso, por si hay personas a las que no le guste) pero aún sin llegar a un lemon (Eso aún, aúúúúúúúúúúún está un poco lejos… aunque, no lo sé, depende de la fuerza de voluntad de Naruto 7u7).**

**Es la primera vez que escribiré cosas así, pero si no las escribo pienso que estoy dejando un buen rollo sin contar y pues, esa no es la idea. Pero bueno, que esperaban, Naruto técnicamente es un sátiro y... Bueno… su parejita. Ya sabéis ;) pero OJO, no es un adicto al sexo :'v no se pasen**

**Muajaja lo sé, no saben si amarme u odiarme :v Pero les traeré muchas sorpresas.**

**Aunque este demás, y sea yo una maldita mentirosa, irresponsable, hija del diabloputa de mierda que siempre viene disculpándose, no dejaré de hacerlo LO SIENTO MUCHÍSIMO POR LA TARDANZA; _; Pero bueno, estoy de vacaciones y… ya sabéis. Pero bueno, no voy a prometer nada.**

**Creo que ya lo dije (Creo) pero tengo muchas ideas para este fic. MUCHÍSIMAS 7u7 okno Jajaja**

**Ah, y antes de que se me olvide, he creado una página en Facebook la cual invito a que le echen un vistazo, la idea es interactuar con ustedes, dar noticias de las actualizaciones, AVANCES (7u7) de la historia, noticias etc. y mantenerlos a ustedes informados. ¡La creé para ustedes, con mucho cariño! El link está en mi perfil de FanFiction, así que échense una miradita (aunque es nueva y no hay nada, pero quiero compartirles muchas cosillas) No lo subo aquí porque creo que no puedo (o no sé, lo siento)**

**Si por motivo no pueden ver el link avísenme y lo coloco acá.**

**Gracias a _Hikari-chan Uzumaki _por comentar, me alegro que te esté gustando este fic. Y mmm he tomado muchísimas referencias de los Nazis y de la Santa Inquicisión, y eso que aún no he escrito rodo. Pobre hina :c **

_**Guest **_** aquí traigo un suculento capitulo y una página recién sacada del hornos e.e**

**_Vico888 _XD Ya no esperes xd**

_**letyk s**_

_**NaruHinaforever**_

_**eliuska20**_

**Gracias a todos por seguirme, por comentar, por leer. 3**

**Ahora, vayan a la página GO GO GO GO GO :v **

**Bueno, creo que eso es todo. VENGAN TOMATES A MI :')**

**Un besazo,**

**Sensei :v**


	15. Capitulo 14: Perspectiva del buen ojo

**Antes de empezar me gustaría que se pasasen por la siguiente página de facebook: ****www. facebook historiasparailustrate20**

**La página es mia, ma creé con el fin de ir colocando cosillas allí sobre el Fic, escritos, y para estar más cerca de ustedes. Puedes escribirme, sugerirme y tomatearme allí. **

**Sin más, que disfruten el cap :)**

_Capitulo 14_

-Todo el edificio se encuentra monitoreado las veinticuatro horas de día y los siete días de la semana- Hiro escuchaba vagamente a la que sería su compañera en el DSIE. La chica era una mujer rubia, de piernas largas y ojos color violáceo; ella era sumamente atractiva. La mujer era Bióloga especialista y trabajaba para el departamento de investigación Química y Molecular del Departamento.

Por supuesto que Hiro había estado seguro de quedar trabajando allí. Él nunca dudaba de sus facultades y, vamos, nadie en su sano juicio iba a dejarlo ir con toda esa experiencia que llevaba encima, todo eso independientemente con la influencia que tenía Kabuto en algunas personas del departamento. Sin embargo, eso no lo excluía de ser observado.

En el Departamento iba a ser Detective Forence. La razón por la cual el DSIE no tenía contratos con reconocidas universidades del país y tenía un área especializada para cada cosa lo suficientemente grande era porque sus proyectos son extremadamente confidenciales. Antes de poner un pie allí firmó tanto papeleo y le hicieron tantos exámenes que se fastidió.

Ah, debía mejorar un poco su actitud, aunque le valía todo un reverendo calamar; pero si no mejoraba iba a tener problemas de convivencia. Lo cual sería tomado como un error. Y los errores no están permitidos.

Hiro miraba a la rubia caminar y mover esa lengua suya que le resultaba demasiado exasperante. Él ya conocía este lugar incluso mejor que ella, ya que había estudiado el mapa proporcionado por Kabuto mientras viajaba.

El asunto era, ¿Por dónde empezar? Primero, aprovecharía que estaban en este subdepartamento para mirar expedientes que proviniesen del Laboratorio. Segundo, investigar en otros departamentos posibles elementos que le pertenecían a Kabuto. Tercero, ingresar en el sistema y buscar si la chica estaba en Japón.

Iba a ser un trabajo muy largo.

-… Y esta es su oficina – culminó, para el bienestar de sus oídos, la chica- ¿tiene alguna pregunta, señor Yamamoto?

La rubia hizo un leve movimiento con sus brazos, haciendo que sus pechos realzasen.

-Hasta ahora, ninguno. – contestó Hiro con total naturalidad.

-Bien, en esta carpeta se encuentran las primeras actividades que debe realizar – dijo mientras le extendía una carpeta. Hiro observó las manos de la mujer: eran delgadas y finas. Sus uñas estaban pintadas de un rojo intenso.

_Desagradable_.

-Muchísimas gracias –mencionó.

-Bien, le dejaré instalarse. El laboratorio está enfrente, si tiene alguna inquietud, ya sabe dónde encontrarme –dicho esto le guiñó un ojo a Hiro y, con un sensual movimiento de caderas que incluso Hiro reconoció, se fue.

Una vez que la rubia hubo salido de su nuevo escritorio, Hiro buscó la cámara de seguridad. Debido a que la tecnología había avanzado demasiado, las cámaras de vigilancia eran casi tan pequeñas como la cabeza de un alfiler, igualmente que estaban disfrazadas como drones de vigilancia a través de los pasillos. Los drones poseían dentro de sí mismos tanta artillería para demoler un tanque de guerra militar.

Conclusión: Si no tenía cuidado, lo iban a joder.

En su escritorio había una laptop, por lo que optó por cerrarla y buscar en los cajones del mismo. Justo bajo el segundo cajón, encontró un dispositivo del tamaño de una gota de agua: El micrófono.

Si lo destruía, en la cabina de seguridad lo sabría, por lo tanto sería un acto sospechoso, lo único que podía hacer era desactivarlo temporalmente. Usando su móvil, colocó el aparato justo frente al micrófono hasta que un sutil _Beep_ se escuchó dando como señal que el micrófono había sido desactivado.

Una vez no podía ser escuchado, Hiro llamó a Kabuto.

-Estoy dentro-dijo

-_Pues manos a la obra._

..+

* * *

_Oficina del jefe. 4:38 pm._

Naruto observó a Sasuke por quinta vez. El tipo se encontraba sentado en la silla con las piernas totalmente relajadas pero con las manos entrelazadas, las mangas de camiseta las había arremangado hasta el codo, dejando ver la inscripción que todo guardían destinado a un semidiós debía poseer. La tinta cobriza era especial, técnicamente, era sangre de un Trumpet. Su sangre.

Los guardianes eran destinados a ser escudo y acompañante de luchas de los Angel Trumpets Elegidos. Cuando el semidiós cumplía cuatro años y el guardián siete, este era presentado ante la Familia Noble* para hacer la debida ceremonia de Iniciación y Sincronización con el guardián y que este conociese a su amo. En dicha ceremonia, la muñeca izquierda del guardián era marcada con la sangre del Elegido, formando las letras en el Idioma Cirílico. La inscripción traducía a la palabra "muerte" en el idioma moderno, y era usado como identificación y aviso.

Los guardianes estaban hechos para matar.

Poseían habilidades y fuerzas sobrehumanas, pero no sobrepasaban al semidiós. Dicha fuerza, se medía por una energía divina otorgada: La Fuente. La Fuente era una energía que variaba dependiendo al guardián y a sus habilidades; y esta, a diferencia de la energía del semidiós, era visible. Físicamente, la composición de la piel del guardián era idéntica a la piel humana; sin embargo, bajo las capas de piel, toda la anatomía del cuerpo era cubierta de una sustancia gelatinosa compuesta por un 87% de Hidrógeno, y bajo ella, a parte de las vena habían conductos que transportaban la Fuente a lo largo de todo el cuerpo formando así un sistema.

Dichos conductos eran totalmente ricos en calcio.

Entonces, el icor al tener contacto con la piel humana se consumía, pero no podía traspasar la última capa haciendo posible la grabada la inscripción. Como la última capa era incolora, dejaba ver las venas, tendones, sangre y los conductos que transportaban la Fuente; y como la Fuente tenía color y la última capa era incolora, era el mejor indicador de que la Fuente estaba llenándose. Si la Fuente se acumulaba demasiado, la última capa se encargaba de liberar esa energía, lo cual no le convenía a nadie.

Si la fuente llenaba el cuerpo, se filtraba a través de los poros, logrando así su salida.

Naruto sonrió ante eso. La fuente era la clase de energía con la que fue construido el universo. Era como CPH4 o materia negra.

Un resplandor de color amatista cubrió la inscripción, haciendo que el tono cobrizo de la marca desapareciese y dejase el paso al amatista de la Fuente de Sasuke.

Sasuke estaba rastreando al otro tipo.

De pronto, Naruto sintió la vibración de su teléfono en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón.

-Bueno –contestó - ¿Qué pasa Ibby?

-_Ah, señor_ –la voz de la mujer sonó un poco nerviosa- _perdone si lo interrumpo en su trabajo, Naruto-sama._

-No pasa nada –la tranquilizó- ¿A que debo el motivo de tu llamada, Ibby?

-_Quiero comentarle que hace unos diez minutos, Hinata-sama ha salido por la puerta principal_

Un chispazo de pánico enfrió las extremidades del rubio.

-Cálmate o me vas a desconcentrar –gruñó Sasuke.

Naruto se alejó del azabache hacia las grandes ventanas de su oficina.

-¿Salió con alguien? ¿Por qué no la detuviste, Ibby?

_-Perdone, es que salió con el señor Aan y pensé que estaba bien-_Ante la mención de ese nombre Naruto sintió una leve punzada de celos, hombre, esa sensación no estaba bien-_si quiere, puedo llamar al señor Aan para decirle que la traiga de vuelta._

-No Ibby, déjalo – dio un largo suspiro y miró a Sasuke, quien al parecer ya había terminado- dudo que ella hubiese salido en contra de su voluntad. Si vuelve, por favor llámame-

Y colgó.

\- ¿Lo encontraste?

\- Así es –Sasuke se levantó de su asiento y dije- pero hay un pequeño problema…

-¿Cuál?

-Su energía está totalmente incontrolable..

-Aún no está sincronizado… -esa no fue una pregunta, era una afirmación.

-Lo dudo, si tiene el tatuaje debe estar sincronizado…-Sasuke tomo su móvil- pero eso no es todo.

-¿Supo que lo rastreaste?

El moreno asintió.

-Voy a enviar a mis unidades hacia su ubicación enseguida, no está demasiado cerca, pero está lejos. Ahora debe estar a punto de escapar.

-Impídelo –dijo Naruto mientras tomaba su chaqueta- quiero que la interrogación se haga aquí. Diles a tus hombres que es un operativo de máxima prioridad.

-Naruto… -Lo llamó Sasuke.

-¿Qué?

-No vas a ir a buscarla. –Sasuke lo miró reprobatoriamente, Naruto se masajeó las sienes, pues sabía a quién se refería. Y hombre, por más que quisiera no podía hacer eso.

-Lo sé, por eso voy a buscar una inyección de ALPHA4.

Sasuke lo miró profundamente hasta que el rubio salió de la oficina.

Mientras Naruto iba a Muestras pensó en lo que había sucedido hace un momento: Si ese tipo era un guardián, lo más probable era que fuese el de Hinata. Y ella puede que ni supiese de su existencia.

Hinata… Ella en esos momentos no estaba en la seguridad de su mansión.

Mientras le devolvía el saludo que recibía de alguno de sus empleados, pensó en la sensación que empezó a experimentar.

Ah, un macho Trumpet desincronizado era un dolor de cabeza.

Aandeleb era un chico que había conocido en un día lluvioso y lo había acogido. Le tenía aprecio pues era un joven lleno de energía y un jodido genio en algunos aspectos. Nunca había tenido ninguna clase de roce con él, por el contrario, ellos se llevaban muy bien.

Pero, vamos, por muy amigo que fuese, las cosas cambiaban si se trataba de Hinata. El problema principal no era que la hubiese sacado de casa –de hecho, una parte de él se alegraba de que estuviese fuera- sino que sus pensamientos, en vez de ver el lado positivo, veía todo totalmente negativo: primero, si Aandeleb había sacado a Hinata había una probabilidad grande de que se topase con alguna persona que la hubiese visto en Infinity y eso era un gran problema. Segundo, Hinata podría sentirse agobiada entre las transitadas calles de Tokyo y tuviese un ataque de pánico, y tercero y el más jodido: el sentía que debía ser él el que debía haberla convencido de salir y era él el que debía de enseñarle la ciudad. Que él era el único que podía hacer eso.

Porque si estaba con él, Naruto le arrancaría la cabeza a cualquiera que intentase dañarla.

Ok, esos pensamientos eran un problema, porque empezaban a rayar en una faceta dominante que nunca había conocido de sí.

Pero él sabía que esa actitud era típica de un macho que quiere proteger a su hembra.

Harto de sus pensamientos, entró de golpe en el depósito de medicamentos y primeros auxilios. Buscando entre los estantes que debían ser por fin entregados después de ser estudiados, buscó entre la letra A.

_ALPHA4_

Bingo.

Buscando entre los instrumentos, encontró una aguja de 5ml, algodón, alcohol y una venda. Se lavó las manos y se apoyó en el mostrador metálico en donde hacían las pruebas, el cual estaba desocupado. Tomó la venda y la ató habilidosamente en su antebrazo haciendo un torniquete. Tensando un poco el brazo, se dio unos golpecitos para que la vena saliese a la vista.

Uno, dos… Sip, ahí estaba.

Luego, se esterilizó la zona con alcohol, preparándola. Tomó la aguja en su mano derecha y tomó 1,5 ml del líquido del frasquito para luego, y en menos de un segundo desde sus dedos, empezaron a salir átomos que se aglomeraron desde el inicio de la aguja hasta el final. Juntándose. Entrelazándose los unos a los otros, formando una finísima capa de hidrógeno líquido que resultaba ser invisible al ojo humano.

Una vez recubierto, Naruto introdujo la cosa en su vena y empujó el émbolo.

El ALPHA4 era una droga utilizada generalmente para el tratamiento –ya efectivo- del Síndrome de Gillies Tourette. La droga ayudaba al cerebro a regenerar las lesiones producidas en los ganglios basales y ayudar al hipotálamo para que segregase la cantidad suficiente de las hormonas que se encuentren en números rojos*, la droga era eficaz y no era adictiva; sin embargo, si po motivos se excedía la dosis recomendada resultaba letal.

Como Naruto no se enfermaba, inyectarse una droga tan potente no iba a dañarlo.

Pero ¿Por qué inyectársela? Fácil, la droga tenía efectos secundarios, y uno de ellos era el entumecimiento temporal de las extremidades y una extremada lucidez que potenciaba el sistema cognitivo. Eso era bueno debido a que si sentía que tenía piedras en vez de piernas no haría alguna estupidez (como ir a buscar a Hinata) además de que iba a ser mucho más eficiente en la interrogación que tan ansioso esperaba por realizar.

Una vez el líquido entró en su sistema, Naruto sintió cómo la venda era retirada de su brazo.

-No puedo creer que estés inyectándote esa mierda.

Naruto le regaló una sonrisa zorruna a Kurama.

-Bueno, así son las cosas. No puedo asustar a Hinata por culpa de mis hormonas, así que solo queda entumecer mis extremidades y buscarle ocupación a mi mente.

-Ella lo percibirá –dijo.- ¿qué le dirás si pregunta?

-No lo sé.

-Ibby tiene un plan –dijo Kurama colocaba lo que Naruto había utilizado en la basura- solo esperemos que no se demore tanto.

Naruto miró al tipo.

-¿Quieres que te diga algo? –preguntó Naruto de pronto. Al no ver respuesta en Kurama prosiguió- Quiero que ella me reconozca como su pareja por sí misma.

* * *

Si era sincera, a Hinata no le molestaba el sol. Era extraño como se sentía los rayos del sol penetrar cada poro de su piel, era una sensación chispeante, pero antes de ser horrible era reconfortante.

Estaba en el asiento del copiloto del auto de Aan, mirando por la ventana. Era un escenario que nunca en su vida pensó presenciar: la gente corriendo de aquí para allá, los diferentes tipos de prendas que vestían, la variedad de lugares, de paisajes, de autos… incluso muchísimos tipos de andar.

Se sentía libre.

-¿A dónde vamos?-preguntó por fin.

Aandeleb la miró de soslayo y con una sonrisa le dijo.

-Hay un café francés situado en un lugar poco concurrido. Quiero empezar por ahí, luego, iremos al centro en tren. Te enseñaré las estaciones, será divertido.

-¿francés?- preguntó.

-Sí, ya sabes, Europa.

Hinata intentó hacer memoria de donde había escuchado esa palabra… Ah sí, el continente. Hinata solo pudo ubicar geográficamente a Francia.

-¿Y qué haremos allí?

-Hacer que tu paladar explote encantado.

A Hinata no le gustó la palabra "explotar", pero como estaba seguida por "encantar" lo atribuyó a algo positivo.

Después de quince minutos más, el Jeep se estacionó justo frente a un localcito de tamaño mediano. Las mesas que estaban fuera del local tenían un decorado que a ella le pareció difícil de describir. El local estaba construido en ladrillos de color gris suave con unos tonos lilas. La puerta de entrada era de vidrio y dejaba ver dentro un lugar amplio y con aspecto casero. Cuando Hinata abrió la puerta del jeep, el olor a café y té recién hecho inundó sus fosas nasales.

-¿Qué te parece?

Ella se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia.

-Venga, vamos dentro.

Mientras caminaba detrás de Aandeleb, Hinata _realmente* _miró al chico: el hombre estaba vestido con una camiseta manga corta negra, con unos vaqueros claros.

_\- Tienes que admitir que se ve bien_-habló Yumi en su mente

_\- No sé si pueda describirlo así… se ve mucho más que bien._-reconoció Hinata. Yumi la miró con curiosidad desde algún lugar en el fondo de su mente. Hinata quizá no supiese que, esa simple observación indicaba el inicio "natural" de su desarrollo. Esas pequeñas cosillas era el primer paso.

Ahora esa atención debía ser desviada hacia Naruto.

_-¿Atractivo?-_ dijo en un susurro.

-¿Atractivo?- Por alguna razón una imagen de Naruto con el torso desnudo llegó a su mente de repente, y ella por alguna razón sintió que quería golpearse la cabeza contra la puerta del restaurant.

Anotó mentalmente esa palabra en uno de sus cajones mentales, para buscar su correcto significado después.

Cuando Aan empujó la puerta, un suave tintineo se escuchó. Una pequeña campanilla colgaba arriba de la puerta como avisando quienes llegaban. El lugar era acogedor: las paredes estaban pintadas de gris y un violeta suave, dándole un toque minimalista, las sillas eran de un diseño como de los años 1900 y eran de color madera ubicadas frente a mesas de color blanco hueso y estaban distribuidas todas hacia las ventanas.

Aan la guio a una mesa y una vez sentados, la camarera les presentó el menú, cuando se fue, un robot del tamaño de un cubo de basura se ubicó frente a la mesa a esperar las órdenes, era totalmente plateado excepto por dos líneas púrpuras que recorrían de manera vertical su cuerpo en forma de bala. En el menú, Hinata observó que había un montón de nombres que no supo pronunciar pero, afortunadamente, bajo cada nombre había una foto del pastelillo o postre y la variedad de cafés y tés.

-Tú solo pide, yo invito –le dijo Aan

Después de revisar unos segundos los menús, Hinata le señaló uno en su propio menú.

-Este se ve bien. Junto con un té de jazmín. –Le dijo a Aandeleb. Aandeleb subrayó lo que querían en el menú y lo acercó al robot, en donde unas delgadas extremidades tomaron las hojas y las depositó en su interior para después irse.

Mientras esperaban su pedido, Hinata y Aandeleb disfrutaron de una cálida conversación. El ambiente se había tornado cómodo y ameno para ambos, en donde Aan disfrutaba plenamente de las expresiones en el rostro de Hinata cuando le hablaba de algunos lugares de tokyo y fuera de él. Aunque no lo mirara, a él le pareció que Hinata a veces podía ser transparente y alegre, aunque ella no se diese cuenta.

Desde que llegaron, su frente estaba relajada y sus labios no estaban en una tensa línea y sus ojos, que no lo miraban pero que tampoco permanecían ocultos, tenían un sutil brillo de fascinación.

-Luego de aquí, ¿A dónde iremos? –Preguntó Hinata

-Tú dijiste que querías salir- la mujer que los atendió en un principio depositó su comida y se marchó. Aandeleb dijo –en estos platos inicia tu día fuera de la mansión.

Hinata miró lo que había pedido.

-Chou à la cremè y té de jazmín para ti –le dijo- y para mí tarta de queso con mermelada de maracuyá e igualmente té. Prueba.

Cuando Hinata llevó uno de los pastelillos rellenos a sus labios y probó, supo lo que era una explosión de sabor.

* * *

Naruto entró en su oficina con una carpeta en las manos que tiró con verdadera ira sobre su escritorio. Había sido descuidado, y ahora todos los empleados de su edificio estaban siendo tratados con tabletas de yodo o vía intravenosa.

Todo por su culpa.

**Flashback**

Acababa de salir del almacén luego de inyectarse el _ALPHA4 _cuando Shion lo había emboscado, él creyendo que buscaba un rato con él trató de quitársela de encima cuando se dio cuenta de que traía una carpeta consigo.

El informe de los frascos químicos de Infinity.

-Naruto –explicó Shion absolutamente seria mientras le entregaba la carpeta – en los frascos habían diferentes colonias de ADN, todos distintos, sometidos a prueba en el líquido que contenían los frascos. Suponemos que eran de las personas que encontramos. Lo que es preocupante y que aún no entendemos era por qué experimentar el ADN con el contenido de ellos.

Naruto abrió el informe.

-Según Chelsie, cada ADN muestra más de cuatro pares de bases –continuó ella caminando a la par del rubio jefe- y hay uno que hasta tiene séis, todas reaccionan de diferente forma, modificándose a intervalos moderados, pero hay una en la cual calculamos su deterioro en 3 nano segundos. La de séis.

Naruto escuchaba y leía el informe hasta que unas letras rojas detuvieron su paso.

_Solución de Uranio_

-Shión… -Dijo el rubio, alarmado.

-Lo sé, y no lo entiendo…-Se excusó ella, torpemente- esperamos tus órdenes e hicimos…- pero Naruto la interrumpió.

\- Necesito que descontamines toda la zona y a todos, ¿entendido? ¡A todos!- La rubia asintió y Naruto caminó a grandes zancadas hasta su oficina.

**Fin del flashback**

-Maldita sea –se dijo, Había sido un descuidado al poner a todos y a sí mismo en riesgo.

El ADN que tenía seis pares de bases era como el de los semidioses. En uno de los frascos habían disuelto un poco del ADN de Hinata para determinar su reacción ante el agua de uranio. Los otros ADN eran de los tantos humanos con que habían experimentado, intentando buscar comparaciones.

Sintió nauseas.

Tomó su móvil y marcó el número de Sasuke, esperando por lo menos buenas noticias.

-_Aún estamos dando con él_\- dijo Sasuke apenas descolgó.

-Necesito que atrapes a ese malnacido. Es el único que puede darnos respuesta a esto. Y fue el que les dio el uranio a esos cerdos malnacidos de Infinity.

_-Espera hasta mañana_ – dijo Sasuke- _hasta mañana y lo tendré para ti. No podrá escapar._

* * *

Kabuto caminaba tranquilamente a lo largo del pasillo de su nueva base.

_Ah, qué desperdicio_

No era que Kabuto odiase las bases clínicas que él mismo se encargaba minuciosamente de construir y diseñar, solo que _esta_base no podía ser comparada como la principal que estaba en Tokio.

Luego del desastre producido por su Conejillo de Indias número uno, había estado trabajando con las muestras que tenía de reservas en una base mucho más pequeña que la que solían utilizar en Tokio o en Rusia o en Kazajistàn. El ministerio de defensa estaba totalmente alerta y el departamento de investigación tenía todo vigilado, así que por ahora le era imposible salir.

Maldijo porque nunca creyó necesario interconectar las bases mediante túneles subterráneos. Ahora pagaba las consecuencias de su ridícula actitud arrogante.

La base era de color blanco, con un "depósito" de tan solo tres metros de profundidad y ocho metros de ancho. Tan solo tenía diez pisos subterráneos. Dos salas quirúrgicas, una sala pequeña de castigo y apenas treinta celdas. En cada celda había dos "individuos".

Lo cual era malo, porque algunos se mataban los unos a los otros, mordiéndose, golpeándose, _comiéndose_.

A Kabuto no le importaba el canibalismo. Tampoco le importaba que se muriese, al fin y al cabo, podía seguir capturando niños, niñas o adolescentes.

El problema era que se le estaban acabando las muestras, y no había conseguido nada. Bueno, no, más bien, nada ESTABLE.

Cuando llegó al quinto piso, salió del ascensor rumbo al laboratorio. Desde ahí ya había captado el olor metálico de la sangre.

Se frotó el puente de la nariz por debajo de sus lentes. Esto era un desastre.

Cuando entró al laboratorio, ni se inmutó que casi todo estuviese cubierto de sangre.

-Bien –dijo, dirigiéndose a Flex – ¿informe?

-Explotó –dijo Flex con tranquilidad cubierto de sangre y aún partes de vísceras – Sabíamos que el señor Fray no duraría, pero no veíamos venir eso de explotarse literalmente en pedazos.

Hacía dos meses Kabuto había experimentado en Fray: le había inyectado al tipo hidrógeno en suero. Generalmente, los individuos a los que inyectaba con eso sobrevivían, ya que habían modificado alguno de sus genes. Una vez que el hidrógeno era aceptado en su torrente sanguíneo, Kabuto inyectó una pequeña dosis de la sangre de Hinata.

Los resultados habían sido los esperados.

La explosión de energía fue inmediata y, como las células habían sido recubiertas por hidrógeno, el icor no las dañaba, lo que daba a un individuo que sobrevivía con las células divinas y estas lograban reproducirse exitosamente.

AH, pero igual el sujeto de experimentación sufría cambios. Primero, eran las convulsiones. Segundo, el desprendimiento de las extremidades superiores debido al impacto de la energía. Se seguían manteniendo ligados al cuerpo, pero de una manera _anormal_ y luego, el cambio de color de piel. Esta simplemente pasaba a ser de un azul, casi gris.

Sin embargo, las consecuencias lo valían. Los individuos presentaban una mejora en su fuerza y en su capacidad física, humanoides mucho mejores a los seres humanos en condiciones físicas e inteligencia.

Pero no duraban, aún no estaba todo listo. Los individuos solo sobrevivían un mes –o dos, como el caso de Fray- después de la transformación. El sistema circulatorio colapsaba, y era corroído por el icor.

Morían disecados. Pero no en pedazos.

-Exceso de energía. El idiota no la liberó –mencionó Kabuto con una mueca de asco.

Debía darse prisa, o toda la investigación en la cual había dedicado más de una década iba a irse por el caño.

Por eso, iba a usar su último haz bajo la manga.

-Raskolnikov, trae a 0345 al quirófano –ordenó mirando al científico ruso, luego, dirigió su mirada hacia Flex- Tú, ven.

Kabuto se dirigió junto con Flex hacia el quirófano número dos, el cual resultaba ser más amplio.

El individuo –como le gustaba llamarlos Kabuto- era un joven de dieciocho años, delgado debido a los "tratos especiales" que recibía. Su cabellera era abundante y de color negro. Sus ojos eran de un amarillo pardo y su rostro, si no fuese por los pómulos hundidos y las enormes ojeras, resultaba hermoso.

Extremadamente pálido.

El chico estaba atado a la mesa desnudo y con las muñecas extendidas. Veía a Kabuto con extremo terror y, a pesar de estar atado, la mesa aún se movía ligeramente debido a sus temblores. Raskolnikov entregó el informe del joven.

-Kotarou Masato. Tipo de sangre O -, origen: Okayama. Padre: no, madre no –recitó Kabuto con aire aburrido.

-¿Quieres que lo anestesiemos? –preguntó Flex.

-No, no será necesario.

Flex miró a su _maestro_ con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué tipo de técnica usarás hoy? –preguntó. Kabuto le regaló una sonrisa ladina

-Raskolnikov –le ordenó al tipo- necesito un cuchillo, no un bisturí. –Le dijo mientras el tipo buscaba en los estantes de las herramientas de tortura- y una sierra quirúrjica.

Cuando el tipo le entregó los instrumentos a Kabuto, este le dijo a Flex.

-Acerca la mesa de los instrumentos, pero vacía Trae una bandeja de aluminio, la necesitarás. También solución salina.

Flex fue rápido, captando la orden y haciendo justo lo que le dijo Kabuto

-Hoy voy a emplear el último haz que tengo bajo la manga –dijo en tono serio acercándose hacia el Individuo que solo pudo empezar a temblar aún más – ruega a que funcione.

Se desinfectó las manos y se puso los guantes, tomó el cuchillo y, tomando una de las muñecas del muchacho, realizó un corte profundo.

El grito desgarrador rebotó a lo largo y ancho de toda la base.

-Espera, eso… -dijo Flex, pero Kabuto le dio una mirada severa.

Ignorando la mirada extrañada de su discípulo, Kabuto rajó la otra muñeca del tipo. La sangre se derramaba a borbotones, mientras el individuo perdía poco a poco la vida.

Pero no lo suficientemente rápido. Y Kabuto no era muy paciente.

Con el mismo cuchillo, Kabuto rajó la yugular del tipo, más sangre se unió a la fiesta, perdiéndose en las rejillas del desagüe.

Solo fueron necesarios siete minutos para que toda la sangre se filtrase del cuerpo del individuo.

El color de la piel del tipo era totalmente gris. Kabuto dejó el cuchillo a un lado y tomó la sierra quirúrgica y realizó un corte desde el esternón hasta el ombligo. No fue fácil, _sólo en las películas era fácil cortar el esternón_.

Una vez abierto, Kabuto tomó las pinzas separadoras de costillas y abrió el pecho del chico, exponiendo el corazón que hacía ocho minutos latía vigorosamente.

Realizó un corte. Dos. Tres más, hasta que separó del cuerpo del chico, lo puso en la bandeja de aluminio y le dijo a Flex.

\- Lávalo, con cuidado, que no quede ni una sola célula.

.

.

.

.

.

_Continuará._

* * *

_*Familia Noble: Se les llama así a la familia que tiene acogida al Angel Trumpet Elegido, sea padres de sangre o no._

_*Es decir, que estaba escasa, en déficit._

_*Cuando resalto el "realmente" me refiero a cuando una persona mira fijamente a otra. Examinándola físicamente y apreciándola._

* * *

**Hola, hola. Díganme que esta vez no soy tan malvada. Jajaja :v**

**Sinceramente, este capítulo no me gustó mucho, no sé porque xd para mí no quedo bien. Pero bueno, ya ustedes me dirán.**

**Soy muy mala con los nombres y las descripciones de lugares :'v sorry**

**He actualizado en menos de dos meses. Punto para mí. :V**

**Okey, espero disfrutéis del capítulo y me comentéis qué tal.**

**Un besazo.**

**Gracias por leerme a todos, a todas, por cada momento, por ser pacientes. Los re amo pibes :'v **

**Sensei se despide :3**


End file.
